


Wrong Steve Stupid

by NeonPartyDude



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Alien Invasion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auction, Audience, Beach Sex, Best Friends, Bestiality, Big Ass, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Breast Growth, Bukkake, CIA, Cheating, Cheerleaders, Clones, Cock Slut, Come Sharing, Cuckolding, Cum Play, Day At The Beach, Deepthroating, Divorce, Double Penetration, Escape, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Fake Cops, Faking It - Freeform, Family Issues, Fights, Filming, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Forced Bonding, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gadgets, Gambling, Gangbang, Groping, Hand Jobs, Laboratories, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Maids, Masturbation, Mates, Memory Alteration, Mind Swap, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Nude Photos, Nuns, Panty Kink, Parallel Universes, Pole Dancing, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Prison, Private School, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Revenge, Rich - Freeform, Rough Sex, Rough blow job, Rough hand job, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sexy Bikinis, Sexy walking, Shota, Sibling Rivalry, Small Penis, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Super Soldier, Surgery, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Tit Jobs, Urination, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Weed, Wet Clothing Kink, Yuri, cuckold, opera - Freeform, rough anal sex, sore, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 79,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPartyDude/pseuds/NeonPartyDude
Summary: Steve's not really Steve anymore. See what happens when a small bring you kid to work trips causes Steve to not be himself anymore. And follow the tale of Stephan the genetic human who plans on learning to be human. And all the things that go with it. Fun for all whole like things sexy! Story Idea from Lexboss.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone I'd like to say hello. NeonPartyDude here to give you a alternate twist on the American Dad world. So Lexboss pitched this idea to me a few months back. I put some thought into it. Wrote a few things down and here we are a once in a while story I'm writing. So thanks Lexboss once again. Also if you like Family guy I got another fic on that over in my profile. It too came from inspiration of writing this fic. It's an alternate twist of the bank vault episode with Stewie and Brian. It's not long but I hope with support here and there it will be. So yeah have fun everyone!

Langley Fall's third person's POV  
It's just another bring your kid to work day. And Steve alongside Stan grumbles the whole car ride to work.

Stan says "Look Steve it was you or Hayley. And we both remember what she did last time I left her unsupervised in the office. God director Bullock nearly took my anus.

"And I mean that literally, its super painful from what the lab guys tell me."

Steve in his whiny voice says "But dad today the new swim suites get in at the mail. The guys and I were going to wait by the shop window to get a peak at some fine ladies."

Stan says, "Steve I told you the best way to see good swimsuits is at the beach. Just make sure you're not staring at your sister or your mother."

Steve says "Dad gross that's just gross and sick." Stan laughs telling Steve he knows.

The two arrive at the CIA office where Stan works and both proceed on. Walking through the scanners Steve spots Reginald the koala agent.

Reginald spots them in turn and makes his way over. Stan says, "Hey Reggie how was the mission in Hawaii?"

Reginald says "Sup Stan it went ok. Some fool clipped me in the thigh but docs say I'll be good to go back out in a week or two."

Steve says "Hey Reginald sorry to hear you got shot. But hey that means you'll be in town for a while right?"

Reginald says "Yeah but mainly on desk stuff. No vacation time for this ball of fun. I see you two later got a stack waiting for me at my desk."

Reginald walks off and Stan and Steve do the same. But on the way they find Jackson and Sander’s are running to them. Sander says, "Stan the lab has a new experiment to show off."

Stan agrees to join them with giddy joy and drags Steve by the arm with them. After a short elevator right the four guys find themselves in the CIA labs.

Stan and the guys walk up to the lead technicians asking what's the big news. Lead tech says, "See this pen looks pretty normal right. Not see what it does to this unconscious young lady."

At the turn of the pen the former A cup lady becomes a rocking double B cup.

Steve jaw drops with a little drool at his lips corners. Stan and the guys snicker at how amusing it would be to use it in crowded places.

After ten minutes the guy do the pen trick over five times. It seems that the affects can be reversed if the pen was turned back the other way.

So while they fooled around Steven began to explore the lab. Finding another lab tech working around several jars.

Steve walks over to say "Hey what you working on?" The lab tech looks up to say, "Hello my young friend I'm surprised you're even down here. Most of the agents would take their kids on a surprise mission. 

"Well I'm working on the next great CIA weapon the cerebral switching serum."

Steve's deeply interested asks what's it do. The tech responds "It pretty much switches the victims normal state of mind with their opposite state.

"Say if you where shy or emotionally depressed. You would become brave or outgoing if you were to drink this. But it still needs work and you'd have to be crazy to want to use it now."

Steve asks "Why that what's so dangerous about it in its current form?"

Lab tech answers, "Because in its current form you'd have to step into that laser isolation chamber for the switching process to work. The results have been off on my animal trails. So I'm trying to work the formula a little more."

Steve stares at the vial to think 'If only they were ready I could be manly like dad.'

Speaking of his dad Stan out of nowhere Stan comes flying from the other side of the room.

Hitting some of the hanging lights Stan grabs a metal crossbeam to stop him from falling twenty feet. However the lights fall smashing into the table and baths Steve in the untested product.

Steve screams as the serum burns his skin and is unable to see. Stan shouts "Steve look out!"

Steven trips and rolls into the isolation chamber. Sander's and Jackson race over trying to pry open the door as the chambers particles begin to glow and rumble inside.

Stan slides down a pipe and soon tries everything he can to stop the machine.

But in a powerful push the door for the chamber flies off. Everyone steps back now sure what to expect. As smoke and spark leaves the chamber a figure slowly emerges.

To Stan shock the figure clears the smoke. Everyone is awestruck this Steve is taller standing over six feet.

He's wearing a tattered brown leather jacket, jeans, and worn out black sneakers.

But most of all he's more tan then white skin wise. His eyes are a deep green and his hair is a flawless blonde. His hair is done into a half hawk.

A portion of his hairs right side is shaved to the scalp. While he has a smooth slide of hair coming down over the left side of his face. Some of it even hides his left ear.

This Steve has two distinct scars one just under his right eyebrow. And a long one along his neck but showing more on the right side.

The only parts of his face the reminds them its Steve is his eye depth and nose. His chin is square, his cheeks are thinner, and his forehead isn't as wide. Nor is his neck scrawny it looks like its been lifting weights.

Stan rushes over asking, "Steve are you ok?" Steve says "My name isn't Steve it's Stephan father... wait your not my father? Where am I where is the convey?"

Stan grabs the tech demanding to know what he did to his son. The lead tech tells Stan to calm down so they can all find out what's going on.

CIA headquarters Stan's POV  
I can't believe it this isn't Steve. Even his DNA says it.

I ask "So Stephan.... where are you from?" Stephan looks at me to answer "My world isn't like yours um what do I call you? Your not my father cause my father is a fool brave an cowardly yes... but a fool! Plus he's way skinner then you."

I say "Um Stan will be fine for now. So where you from?"

Stephan goes on to say "Like I was saying your world is too peaceful. My world aliens constantly attack us trying to enslave us and order us around.

"They use their captured like carts to carry and move their awful and overpriced trinkets.

"My mother controls a cell of warriors who want to leave the planet and rescue people from their training camps. 

"But my father tried to fool us all by making me believe I was going to be a great hero to fight the aliens alone. He's actually an alien supporter trying to gain favor by selling off the young first and me.

"The aliens target the young and youths because we don't have the strength to hold off the probes.

"My father was not my father... My real father never existed. I'm the first genetically engineered super human. My mother needs my Intel to help crush the aliens with others like me.

"My Intel is the only way they can safely get off world. Leaving the aliens stranded for years because of the nature. But your machine has now doomed my world!"

I tell Stephan to breath and I think for a while. I then snap my fingers to say.

I say "Um yeah sorry about that. But hey now you don't have to worry about the whole alien enslaving me thing."

Stephan huffs to say "Seeing as the machine that brought me here was under distort conditions I have no choice. But Stan I want you to make it clear I am not your son.

"For I warn you I have been trained in every form to kill a man in minutes. You ever see a man be tickled to death with a piece of sting... its not pretty."

He glares at me and I say, "Ok lets go introduce you to my family I sure they'll love to meet you. I wonder what will become of Steve?"

Stephan says, "If he's where I was to be my mother will see the difference. And no doubt torture him to find where I am. After two days of no luck she'll kill him."

I gulp wonder how I'll explain all of this to Francine.

Francine and Hayley go wide eye hearing Stephan's story. And what no doubt is happening to Steve back in his world.

Francine asks "So in your world neither me nor Stan are your parents?"

Stephan answers, "That's correct. I was created under your guidance and will. But seeing as your alternate and Stan alternate were friends and they were there for me. I'd often call your opposites Mother or Father to try and seem more normal.

"But my father betrayed my mother and fled with me. He was going to reveal the plan and make a deal. Now he will die for his lies at the alien’s hands. 

"But without me and my gene sequence codes my people will have to work for another ten years to find equipment to make another made man."

Hayley asks, "So how do you learn things as a super guy?"

Stephan says, "I can touch computers and tap into the Internet. I learned basic speeches of all races and a good degree of other human functions. But worry not I will be gone once I adjust to your world.

"Its shouldn't take me more then three days. Also..."

Stephan stops and glares to the stairs. I look over to see Roger walking with a glass of vodka.

Stephan leaps over us all land with ease. To preform to spin kicks to Rogers face and a hard punch clean across his jaw.

Before he could stomp on Roger I pin him to the wall. Stephan says, "Release me you already have one of them here. He'll enslave you all!"

Roger says sore from the attack "Enslave why the duce would I enslave this sad family?"

I say "Roger this is Stephan he and Steve switched places from his alternate world. And your race is currently in a war with his world."

Roger says "Stop screwing with me Stan." I handcuff Stephan to the stairs and show them my laptop with the blood sample from Stephan.

Roger says "Holy crap he really isn't Steve. Hey um can we talk the whole kicking my ass thing over."

Stephan shouts, "Die space slime." Stephan rips off the wooden rail post to smash it into Rogers face. Once more I see Stephan leap into the air with ease. Both his legs trapping Roger's neck in his thighs and crushing his neck.

After two hours of stopping and re-re-restraining Stephan. Hayley finally talks him out of keep trying to kill Roger.

Now nighttime Hayley takes a meal to Stephan while I relax in bed with Francine.

Francine says "Stan I worried that we'll never see Steve again." I say, "Honey the best we can do now is move on. And look at the bright side if things turn out right Stephan will let us adapt him.

"Then we'll have a strong kid to carry the Smith name. Goodnight honey."

Smith home Stephan's POV  
It's been a two-day since I planned to leave. But what I can't seem to leave the more I absorb from this worlds Internet. The more exotic and naughty the imagery gets.

I'm truly fascinated by all the ways humans here have found sexual gratification. And my body has begins to agree with each passing piece of data my mind takes in.

I walk downstairs to see the family fish in a glass bowl and the remote control next to it.

To my shock a familiar voices leaves its lips its voice says, "Hey Stephan glad to finally meet you. I'm..."

I say "Field commander Klaus you're a fish in this world!"

Commander Klaus says "No no my young friend its just Klaus. I see your still forgetting some of us aren't who you know yeah?"

I say "Yeah sir I find this world so much more free then my own. Um Klaus you wouldn't happen to have a substance know as weed. I need to run some tests on it. And from what I found it’s not wise to buy it outside during the day."

Klaus says, "Not a problem here." He reaches into the couch and throws me a large baggy of the green plant and three bags of chips.

Klaus says, "Go relax you're too young to worry about war right now. Trust me youth is too much to waste."

I would argue that my genes suppress my bodies need to grow beyond peak human fitness. But I have what I came to acquire.

I nod leaving to test out my experiment. After using my alternate’s chemistry set and the weed I nod at my note reports. I say, "With this large joint I'll be able to relax my mind and embrace my suppressed human will.

"Then I can finally enjoy this new world." Lighting the joint in inhale deeply for a few minutes to then exhale.

I feel weightless my mind a smooth fall of colors so transcending that I wish to bath in them.

Soon I feel a nudge snapping my eyes open I see Francine looking down at me.

Francine asks, "Stephan are you ok?" Then it hits me her breasts are right in my face. I can almost see the smoothness and silkiness of her skin. The soft sweetness of her skin.

It's all so alluring. This primal urge is the will I've been lacking. I smile to say "I feel better then every Francine. I feel human!"

Jumping off the bed I run down and thank Klaus. And kick the alien in his knee as he walks by with a bowl.

I smirk hearing him whine about it. I run into the backyard to flip over the fence and sprint several blocks from the house. I feel all the knowledge of this worlds Internet sink in. And mold my mind into what I want.

I want to have sex but with who. The primal gratification and sexual conquest of another. I also want a family, a nice big home, and money to keep myself in luxury.

But whom do I want to plow with utter dominance? I should look over my others stuff and find the attractive women that live here.

Sprinting back to the Smith house I race up to my alternates room and rummage through his stuff.

I find the private journal in a loose board in his closet. The inside cover reads 'a list for a man to win'. I think 'My other must be really pathetic.'

I look inside to see names and pictures with them. One is of a young Japanese teen she looks around my age. 

Another a teen cheerleader with her name and age as well as the other pages. I finally reach the last page that says most desired.

And its off Francine but the picture is of her in a black leg split dress. Her breast nestled into a split at the dresses chest area. The pictures corner has the words 'Sexpun fantasy come true'.

Not getting the meaning but I have to admit Francine has the potential to be down right sexy. No wonder I was attracted to her body earlier.

That also goes from Hayley as well an earlier page shows. Hayley has her hair nicely blonde and was in a sparking red dress.

I think 'What is keeping this two gorgeous women back. They have so much why wouldn't they...

'The fools of the house... My alternate, Stan, and the alien monster. From what I've seen through the last two and a half days.

'Those two alone made jokes at Hayley as I listened from the doorway. She truly is sweet and caring for those little animals and nature itself.

'But Francine allows Stan to control her to such lengths that she can't say otherwise to him. I've made my choice I will eliminate the errors and hindrances of this house. And claim control for myself.

'I won't have to wander this planet alone if I have them. And I can grow more will later with the drugs I can smell from Hayley's room.

'Also I think I'll make a stop at Stan's work place. My plan needs a few instruments and if they hired a fool like that. Then I can easily get what I need too with little effort.'

I smile ear to ear but then I remember Klaus will wonder of my actions. And I will need a second in command to protect my home to be if I am gone. Who better then my only friend.

But he's memories with Stan will have to be changed. I'm sure I can find something at the office as well. I tap my fingers points to one another to say "Soon my sweets soon."

Smith home Hayley's POV  
I don't know why but I feel so great. I don't feel afraid of where different clothes then my normal style.

And man I finally hit the beauty mark. My breasts are a nice size, my hips and ass are plump and grab-able. And I have a sexy sway in my walk now.

I walk downstairs to see mom and Stephan talking and laughing. Mom looks so different not wearing her usual pink dress and a touch of makeup.

I say "Morning mom hey Steph have you adjusted ok?"

Stephan says "Yeah I have I've found a nice lingo site and absorbed a style of talking that I like. I feel great this old school Brooklyn speech is simply awesome."

I turn to see Klaus's fuzzy koala self race into the room. Klaus says "Everyone come to my laptop hurry director Bullock wants to see us."

Racing into the living room I see Bullock glaring over a stack of paper. Bullock asked "I'll ask once did you all know that an alien was amount you undercover?"

Stephan says, "Why sir what happened?"

Bullock says "Stan's what happened! That species-betraying bastard broken in last night. He and the alien took experimental radioactive gas. If used hundred will die while a thousand more will suffer heart failure."

Mom says, "We didn't know sir honest. The only other person that lives here with us is drunken cousin Lenny and Stan told us he was a crazy drunk. But I hadn't see either of them after I took an early snooze."

Bullock says, "I'll have a team over to search this cousin Lenny's room. In the mean time watch out Stan and that alien are dangerous."

Stephan says, "Will do sir and oh are we still ok with the paper work right sir?"

Bullock answers "Yes Stephan you are a US citizen congratulations dear boy. And if you see them knock them out long and hard then tell us." Bullock signed off and Klaus closed his laptop.

I ask, "You don't think that cousin Lenny was the alien the whole time do you mom?"

Mom says, "All I do know is that I've had enough. First Stan causes Steve to disappear, and then he pisses me off one night after another with his stupid wives stay at home spill.

"And now I found out I've had an alien probably harming us all in our sleep. Well not anymore. I'm getting a divorce and yes Hayley we're are changing our names."

I say "Yes can we change it to Forester can we mom please?"

Mom says, "Well talk about it." Stephan smiles to place a hand on both our shoulders. Stephan says he'll be here all the way to see us not harmed by Stan.

Klaus does a martial arts kick to pull a gun from his fur.

Klaus says, "No one messes with the trouble two of Klaus the K shot. And Stephan the head crusher."

I say "Klaus put your guns away we feel much safer with you and Steph protecting us thanks." I kiss them both on the check and mom gives them both a hug.

As I walk upstairs I see Steph and Klaus smirk oddly and low five each other.

Third person's POV

Klaus says, "It worked now all we have to do is wait."

Steph says "And then we'll both be relaxed with no worries. The smooth life Klaus the smooth life."

I shake my head smiling at their silliness and go to my room to get my backpack. Another animal rights protest is this afternoon can't miss it.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So have any of you just sat on a bus and looked at people’s crotches. I did that two days ago. I started to write down guesses on how many times the person I was looking at has gotten laid. I asked one girl and she laughed when I told her I guessed twenty. I was four people to low on my guess. Anyway lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Fall's third person's POV  
It's nine in the morning Francine is currently pushing the last boxes that aren't of any wealth to her family into the garage. A truck for Stan's lawyer is coming to take his belongings.

So Francine had Klaus and Hayley sell all the good and worth wild stuff on EBay. While she and Stephan packed the junk up for the lawyer.

The case is going smoothly thanks to Stephan asking for Bullock to give over Stan's mental examination files.

All the stress of divorcing Stan because of his crap is getting to Francine.

Four nights ago while Klaus and Stephan were heading out with Hayley they heard moans. Both peeked into the master bedroom to see Francine using several dildos to please herself.

Today Francine is smoking out by the pool and downing a whole pitcher filled with lemonade vodka.

Hayley says, "Ok guys I'm off to meet Jeff. For some reason he wants to go to the local pot shop for a new bong. Knowing him he'll want to visit a few other places.

"So keep an eye on mom for me. And Stephan that package from the CIA came."

Stephan says "Thanks Hayley and don't get high with Jeff. I don't need to post bail for you again."

Hayley rubs the back of her neck and peaks Stephan on the cheek. She still remembers that date night she had Stephan bail her out.

She got public intox and minor assault charges. Apparently a hooker told her she was a tramp.

Stephan laughed when he heard that part. And told Hayley she was right for breaking the skanks nose.

With Hayley gone the two go to open Stephan's package.

Langley mall Francine's POV  
Oh today is just great I woke up feeling fresh and perky. I even smelt like a nurses plastic gloves after they use sterol water.

After my morning shower I found a nice little gift from Stephan. He left me a coupon to get that nice green purse from Harm and Harm's fashion store.

I found Stephan and Klaus fast asleep on the couch again. They looked as if they were up again watching cheesy horror or action movies.

I kiss Stephan cheek whispered my thank you. And fixed them lunch seeing as they won't be up until later.

A quick hour drive and here I am. The mall doesn't open fully until ten. So I went into the Home Depo and picked up some new flowers and seeds to plant. Summer's coming and it'll be great for some roses to liven up things.

Placing the flowers in the back of my car I crack the back windows. Don't want the little guys to dry out in the car while I shop.

Inside the mall I see not many people wandering around. But still a good amount of people.

I wave hi to security guard must be boring standing in the same place all day.

Getting into Harm and Harm's I see women shopping here and there in the rows of clothes and purses.

Looking over the different sets of green purses I wonder if I should go with the fall green? Or should I get emerald night green purses? 

After a while of looking I feel as if someone’s looking at me. Looking up at the camera I see it’s zooming in and out in my general area.

Looking closer I see the reflections off a camera mirror. Some young guys are also watching me. Shifting my thighs a little I'm starting to get excited.

I slowly massage and caress my ass. In the mirror I see the guys fondle the junk as they watch me. The camera zooming in again probably to get a better look.

Feeling my panties get even wetter I think 'Fuck it when am I going to get another chance like it.'

I turn with a smirk to use a finger and a flick of my hair to get them to follow me to the stores front.

Harm and Harm's entrance is right after you make a turn into a large hallway. You'd think they'd put it where they have that large glass window.

But they also have several benches in the middle and across the hallway of the stores entrance.

Getting to the entrance I lift up my classic pink dress and hold it along with the purse I'm going to buy.

I surprise the security guard who follows me out. Along with a few women too. Putting extra sway into my hips I walk to a bench. I bend over on the bench letting my ass stick out.

My pussy is being pressed to my wet panties. So as I bend over giving the guy sitting on the bench a view of my fun bags.

I ask, "Hey sweetheart can you stand for a little while? I want to give everyone a show."

The teens practically drooling seeing my braless cleavage so close to him.

He stands but only to change places with me. Taking off my panties in a flash I give them to the teen to hold along with my bag and new purse.

I roll my dress so it doesn't drop back down past my waist. I start to shake my ass like no tomorrow for my small crowd. I even turn to playfully let a few of them give me a swift spank.

After a few turns, spanks, and a couple of finger teases. I squat on the bench.

My vagina open for the large crowd they even see my freshly cut bush. I shaped it like a spade they roar with cheers as I start to finger play. I close my eyes as I hear the snaps of their phones and them telling me to keep going.

Or shouting how fucking hot I look right now. I was about to use my both hands. One for my pussy the other to mess with my boobs.

But I almost lost balance and damn I need to cum. Minutes or so roll by and finally I get a monster of an orgasm.

In a big splat I cum all over my hand. Taking my hand away I let then see my dripping cat and hand. I bring my hand to my mouth and taste my own juices.

Sighing with pleasure my adoring crowd throws me singles, twenties, hell I even see a few hundreds.

I grab the teen that gave me his seat and start to make out with him. The crowd hollered with joy and starts to throw more cash.

Rolling my tongue along his lips. He moans and squeezes my ass a little in the process.

I pull away to lick my lips in his face. I ask "Can you be a dear and pick up the cash for me?" He nods and starts to pick up my money.

He hands me all the money and my panties. I give him a kiss on the cheek and he tells me thanks.

One of the Harm and Harm's clerks took the security tag of my purses. And hands it to me guess he liked the show too.

I pull back on my panties but I leave them half way up my thighs. And I keep my dress still rolled above my waist.

In my triumphed walk out the mall I strut my stuff. Putting a sexy sway to my ass. As I'm walking everyone starts whistling, snapping pictures. Hell a few give my ass a swat to say "Nice ass."

I giggle to say "Fresh." And peak them on the cheek. Before I can open my car door two guys push me forward slightly.

I turn about to ask them what gives. To see one has his phone out while both kiss a separate cheek. I giggle as he snaps the picture and then they run off.

Getting into my car I drive home still with my dress hitched up.

Parking and getting into the house. I find Klaus and Stephan aren't home. Putting the flowers into the backyard I head inside to answer the phone.

I answer, "Hello Ling residence Francine speaking."

The caller says "Francine its principal Louis calling to remind you that this week Friday is the schools bake sale. Hope you'll stop by with one for your famous cream filled pies."

I think for a moment then look at the time. It’s past three so I ask, "Louis how many students are still in the school?"

Principal Louis answers "The sports team, cheerleaders, glee club, and the stoners are still here. Why do you ask?"

I lick my lips to say, "You'll see when we talk in your office." I run upstarts to swap my panties for a tight G-string and race off to the school.

It doesn't take me long to get to Louis's office. Louis asks "What up Francine?"

I say "Louis get all the male students into the gym. And have the teachers and female students to meet you in the teachers lounge for alcohol and weed."

Louis asks "And why the fuck should I do that? I rather enjoy that shit on my own."

I pull my dress all the way up showing off my braless boobs. And my tight wet panties causing Louis to go slack jawed. Using my foot I slide the microphone to him.

Louis taps it still wide eye to say "All male students still in the building head to the gym for a special demonstration. All teachers and female students please head to the lounge we are receiving refreshments and from the Seven Fries restaurant."

I turn to the door heading the clattering of people running to get to the lounge.

Louis asks "That work for you?"

I nod and drop my dress and head to the gym. Louis closes his office and slaps my ass to say, "Knock em dead you white bitch."

I giggle and head off to fulfill my longest of fantasies. Before I enter the main entrance I lock the side entrances. Don't want any of them running off.

Langley high's gym Third person's POV  
If you though Francine fingering herself in front of that store was eye catching. Seeing her get pounded by five jocks, a hyper drama boy, and a stoner is something else.

So now once again everyone is sex crazed and willing to watch or take part.

Francine had entered and quickly told the students that she was to show them the proper way to gangbang a women.

Picking seven teens Francine had them lose their pants. And stand erect an at attention. Francine walked the line of teens to lose her dress in a flash.

And just as quickly did she do that the teens wanted to fuck her.

Seeing Francine getting fucked in both her holes, her mouth, and giving handies is a pretty sexy sight.

Francine has the drama geek in her ass while a jock is fucking her pussy from under her. She's giving the stoner head alongside him is two other jocks getting head. She frequently switching between the three

And the last two jocks are getting hand jobs on either side of her.

Hearing and seeing the flashes coming from the phones of the teens. Francine once again is all wet with excitement and lusty.

Francine is now taking it from behind while she titty fucks the stoner. Not soon after they flip her and another teen tags in to fuck her. While she gives two others hand jobs.

God I'm so turned on that a few of the guys start to jerk off.

After almost half an hour the two fucking Francine cum in a sloppy mess. One teen has Francine squatting as he cums in her ass. Another cums in her pussy.

The rest getting head or hand job shortly follow. They smear Francine breasts, face, and hair with cum. 

Francine thinks, 'Man teens today really need to get laid more.'

Francine still squatting with cum dripping down from her body waves to the teen watching.

Francine says "Ok Everyone line up for attendance check. Remember you either kiss my pussy, get a suck, or a kiss on the lips."

One by one they get their attendance checks as Francine call it. She sucks a few guys but not for very long. Just long enough for them to get hard.

A few guys ask for a kiss on the lips. Causing trails of saliva and cum to stick to their faces.

One guy even goes for a kiss to Francine's pussy. When he comes back up his whole chin is dripping with semen.

With everyone checked off Francine moves to take her clothes. Most likely finally ready to call it a day.

One jock takes Francine's clothes however. From the large c on his uniform he's the captain for one of the teams.

Head jock says "Sluts go home naked Ms. Smith."

Francine slaps the guy to then caress his cheek. Francine says "That's Ms. Ling I'm divorced now sweetie. Drop my clothes at the principles office I'm going home. Have a good week everyone and remember the tips I gave."

Francine tongue wrestling with the jock for a solid minute. The jock also squeezes a handful of Francine's ass before she leaves. A few guys hold the doors open for her. 

With the sway once more in her hips Francine walks off semen dripping from the face and between her legs. Francine gets into her car and drives home.

Francine is all smiles as she smears and rubs the teen sperm on herself.

She even rubs her thighs together enjoying the sounds coming from between her legs. Francine simply sighs happy to have lived out her greatest fantasies.   
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes hope you had a fun month without me. Cause dudes college is no joke. I'm not in an expensive one but thanks to what I want to do. I have to use a lot of time to plan stuff. So sorry if I miss a month without updating. So dudes lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Fall's third person's POV  
Klaus and Stephan now are sitting in the living looking over the assortment of odd plastics and metal components.

Just moments ago Hayley had left and the two started to look over the packed sent to Stephan.

However the recently goldfish to Koala Klaus voices his worries to his commanding officer and friend.

Klaus asks "Steph what do we do? Francine isn't going settle for us alone. She's going man hungry. I've seen it before in Germany.

"Once they have the itch for more then two men there's no stopping it."

Stephan says "Oh I won't stop it. But I will use it." Stephan picks up the components and carries them to his room. 

Klaus clings to Stephan's back as they head to his room. Formally Steve's room Stephan has redesigned it.

The man cave feel was a cover. Because hidden behind one wall is the futuristic equipment of Stephan's room he got the idea from Dexter’s laboratory.

Klaus ask, "Why would you enabling her? She's our woman we still have to get Jeff away from Hayley too remember. Now you want Francine to whore herself out?"

Stephan says "Klaus you misunderstand. Francine will be allowed to play at her urges but under my control. This gadget was created after the CIA's division in Tokyo saw Face Off."

Klaus says "That spy switching faces movie with Nicholas Cage."

Stephan nods to responded "The very same if what I'm reading is right. This device allows someone to switch skin, limbs, internal organs, you name it. It'll switch it.

"Tonight I'll switch Francine's lips, ass, pussy, and breasts with cybernetic silicone ones.

"Not even she'll notice the difference. But as she thinks about sex the parts will heighten her urges. And she'll fuck until she's had enough. Or until she or whomever she's fucking passes out. 

"The augmentations will even cause her partners to have the urge to fuck at Francine’s leisure. Then I use her urges to make her want us more."

Klaus says, "Simple sounding yes but what about her partners? Francine's sexual fantasies are very wild I've read her diary a few times with the alien. 

"Someone will blab and then Francine will be shamed. And we will have more problems public image and friendships are Francine's bread and butter."

Stephan answers by pulling a large orb with an orange jelly wiggling in its center.

Stephan says, "This orb has a new kind of Roofy drug wave I created. People are affected in a five-block radius. Be it sex, drugs, or something stimulating they act according to instructed once they see it.

"Plus its comes with a built in EMP scrambler. No ones going to have any video evidence of our ladies fun day. But that also means we'll have to be tailing her the whole day."

Klaus sighs to say, "I'll get the travel mix ready. Also do you want me to pack a few beers?"

Stephan says "Hell no pack some vodka or whiskey that's the good stuff. Oh and chips I'm going to bring my new bong with me."

Klaus nods to waddle his way out the lab then Stephan room door.

It's currently eleven at night and all is quiet. Hayley's asleep with a vibrator inside of her vagina and anal beads in her ass. She's had a rough day after dealing with Jeff. Not knowing what's happening down the hall.

In the master bedroom the operation has already begun. Using the CIA switching gadget Klaus watches from his seat on the pillow next to Francine's head.

Placing the vacuum sealing cups over Francine's whole mouth and throat, then her breasts, and lastly her ass and pussy. Stephan has the machine working like a charm.

Hearing a sharp suck and then an odd confirming beep. Klaus looks at the jars that have nothing in them but stabilizing juice.

This switching machine transfers the original parts into empty jars for later. Or if they are to be put back. The tubes running along Francine's left side have her new parts or temporary parts as Stephan tells him.

Stephan says "Klaus relax I'll give her back her original parts. After I re-hymen all of them so it'll be more fun fucking her. Plus make a few younger additions. But remember I get first fucks you can go the next day."

Klaus says, "I wouldn't even have dreamed to sir. You are my friend, commanding officer, and family. I wouldn't betray all you've given me."

Stephan pats Klaus arm thanking him for being truthful and loyal.

After half an hour the operation is a success. The silicone is transmitting to Stephan's tablet and showing all green.

Klaus snickers as Francine gives a slight moan to him groping her new rack.

Klaus asks as they leave the room "How do you know she'll act on her fantasies tomorrow?"

Stephan says "Cause she'll find a coupon for a new hand bag on her nightstand when she wakes up."

Klaus low fives Stephan as he presents his hand and a sly smirk. Tomorrow will be a fun trip to the mail.

Langley High Klaus's POV  
Right now Stephan and I are sitting on one of the beams overlooking the gym bellow. And my god what a sight.

I thought Francine fingering herself in front of that store was an eye full. Seeing her get pounded by five jocks, a hyper drama boy, and a stoner is something else.

When Francine first entered the school Stephan already had the orb sending waves or Roofy's to everyone. I wonder what would happen if pimps and party goes got their hands on a item like this.

So now once again everyone is sex crazed and willing to watch or take part.

Francine had entered and quickly told the students that she was to show them the proper way to gangbang a women. But she reminded them that she's in charge no excuses.

Picking the seven teens Francine had them lose their pants. To stand erect and at attention. Francine walked the line of teens to lose her dress in a flash.

And just as quickly did she do that the teens wanted to fuck her.

Seeing Francine getting fucked in both her holes, her mouth, and giving handies is a pretty sexy sight.

Francine has the drama geek in her ass while a jock is fucking her pussy from under her. She's giving the stoner head alongside him is two other jocks getting head. She frequently switching between the three

And the last two jocks are getting hand jobs on either side of her.

Hearing and seeing the flashes coming from the phones under us I ask Stephan about them.

Stephan takes a big hit from his stripper bong. The bong is shaped like a stripper in the handstand stretch position.

The stripper’s ass press right up against the main tube of the bong. While the lighter tube is sticking out of her chest.

Stephan exhales and looks down with a big grin. He then takes a drink from the cup I filled with whiskey.

Stephan says, "Relax they may flash but the jammer will corrupt the data. All that'll be saved is white snow images. Along with the video no audio or visuals just snow. Now relax Klaus and enjoy the show."

I sigh to say, "Might as well hey pass me the fruit mix and a shot."

Looking down Francine is now taking it from behind while she titty fucks the stoner. Not soon after they flip her and another teen tags in to fuck her. While she gives two others hand jobs.

God I'm so turned on that I start to jerk off. I hear Stephan say "See now you're getting it."

After almost half an hour the two fucking Francine cum in a sloppy mess. One teen has Francine squatting as he cums in her ass. Another cums in her pussy.

The rest getting head or hand job shortly follow. They smear Francine breasts, face, and hair with cum. 

Seeing Francine like that makes me to climb down. And see if she'll agree to have real men and not boys fuck her.

Francine still squatting with cum dripping down from her body waves to the teen watching.

Francine says "Ok Everyone line up for attendance check. Remember you either kiss my pussy, get a suck, or a kiss on the lips."

One by one they get their attendance checks as Francine call it. She sucks a few guys but not for very long. Just long enough for them to get hard.

She even tells the guys its ok to kiss a woman's vagina if it’s filled with sperm. Some guys actually like that stuff. A few guys ask for a kiss on the lips. Causing trails of saliva and cum to stick to their faces.

One guy even goes for a kiss to Francine's pussy. When he comes back up his whole chin is dripping with semen.

A few others do the same, which cause the same result. With everyone checked off Francine moves to take her clothes. Most likely finally ready to call it a day.

One jock takes Francine's clothes however. From the large c on his jersey he's must be one of the team’s captain.

Captain jock says "Sluts go home naked Ms. Smith."

Francine slaps the teen to then caress the guy’s cheek. Francine says "That's Ms. Ling I'm divorced now sweetie. Drop my clothes at the principles office I'm going home. Have a good week everyone and remember the tips I gave."

Francine tongue wrestling with the captain for a solid minute. To also have him squeeze her ass before she leaves. A few guys hold the doors open for her. 

With the sway once more in her hips Francine walks off semen dripping from her face and between her legs.

Stephen and I climb out through the window to see Francine drive off naked.

Stephan runs inside and comes back with Francine's discarded clothes. Hoping into his new car I ask, "So what's the next phase sir?"

Stephan smiles to say, "The next phase is to make Francine ours Klaus. She's had her greatest fantasies. All we have to do is show her how disappointed we are."

I say, "I get it. Then she begs for us to help move past it but when we say we can't. She'll beg us to help find a way."

Stephan says "Giving us the freedom to make her ours once and for all. Then we can focus on Hayley and the rest on my list."

I say "I should have picked up more mix when we we're at the store. I have a feeling we're going to be make a lot more trips like this."

Stephen smiles to say "Oh you nor the women on my list have no idea."

Ling residence Stephan's POV  
After two hours of no sleep I turn to find Klaus asleep next to me on the couch. I've been up trying to find a way to confront Francine about her little sex bender earlier.

Going up the stairs I look into Francine's room she's fast asleep. A look of peace and joy on her face.

Getting closer I hear her moan an odd phrase or two. I think 'Klaus said she had a book of fantasies. Lets take a look.'

Find Francine's book I skim through it to find some of her fantasies. A few of them involve BDSM, public flashing or sex, and web camera voyeurism?

Placing back Francine's little diary I do a quick web scan of the word.

After three hours of watching porn I'm now interested. I smirk to build Francine a little surprise when she wakes up.

With my surprise for Francine still needing a few parts. I leave my room to peek into Hayley's room.

Inside I find once more Hayley has few sexy toys in her and around her bed.

Pulling the blanket over her I then walk downstairs to relax. I don't know when I feel asleep but its morning.

Francine is smiling but all quiet about yesterday. I ask "Francine how was yesterday?"

Francine blushes to answers "It was great I got my new green bag at a bargain and stopped by the school. I do miss Steve now that he's gone I don't have much to fill my time."

I smirk to say "I think I can help I'm working on a new project for the CIA. Maybe you can test it for me?"

Francine says "Sure I'd love to help. Hayley how was your day yesterday? Any plans for today?"

Hayley huffs to say, "The last thing I need is to see Jeff. That asshole said we should experiment with more toys. When I'm the one thats been trying to get him to do that the whole time we've dated!"

Klaus says, "What if Steph here helps you Hayley? He's a walking computer and he can auto tune his voice every so sweetly."

I sing "Girl I love the way you walk and strut in them fine heels."

Hayley shrugs to say, "I don't know. Don't you need to monitor my mom with this new CIA thing?"

I say "Not really its just a laptop without a traceable IP address. All I need Francine to do is go to sites she likes to visit. And clear the Internet history after she's done. 

"And when she gives it back to me I'll scan the history and backlogs to see if any sites picked up her IP logs. And if no then that's it and the CIA has a new laptop."

Hayley says, "Isn't that dangerous what if another spy or hacker gets that technology? Things could go wrong fast."

I say "Don't worry I'll just tell Bullock it's a program and run it separately after a few trail run off of Francine. But lets talk about how I'll help you upstairs."

With breakfast done I follow Hayley upstairs and we start to talk. I say "Ok Hayley what do you want to know?"

Hayley asks, "I need you to fine out what's up with Jeff so check his laptop. He's always on the houses Wi-Fi connection."

A quick hand wave over her computer and I'm in. I say "Oh my. Hayley it appears that Jeff is chatting with High school seniors some of them cheerleaders. And I don't think I should tell you what he's saying."

Hayley growls "Tell me now Steph right now!"

I say, "He's saying he's sometimes ashamed to be your boyfriend. And you’re um unattractive when he's with you."

I end the connection to see Hayley gritting her teeth and drooling with anger. Hayley makes a charge for her room’s door. But I pin her to the wall.

Hayley says "Let me go Steph or I'll kick you in your junk!"

I sigh to say, "Hayley listen just cause one guy thinks that of you doesn't mean all guys do."

Hayley says, "That one guy that I wasted an entire relationship with. That little dick asshole got me to marry him but he still thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I thought after he tricked my dad that he'd be ok in bed. But now he's nothing to me.

"I'm going to go out there rip off his balls and feed them to him."

I say "Or seeing as he's flirting with high schoolers over the Internet why not set a trap? Or better yet why not fuck someone right in front of him?"

I let Hayley go to add, "You make him fall for a trap thinking a hotty will rock his boat. But it turns out to be you. You tie him up ad make him watch you fuck someone."

Hayley says "Yeah its simple but most guys around town know how I flip out over a break up. How will I get someone to be with me?"

I say, "That's true too." I fake think it over before Hayley jumps on me and starts to furiously kiss me.

I pull her lips away to ask, "What are you doing?"

Hayley says "Oh please Steph I've seen how you stare at my ass and my mom's breasts. Your a horny super man aren't you?"

I surprise even myself letting out a squeak as Hayley cups my dick.

Hayley says "Damn how big are you down here. First let me check."

I slide away to say "Firstly Hayley I don't want to sleep with women who have been with another man. I feel like I'm in the side chick range. But I maybe able to date you.

"But first I must tell you I do have feeling for you and your mother. But as a super man my sex drive is far too much for just the two of you."

Hayley says "Oh I get it after all the web searching and weed make you're like into that freaky and loyal stuff."

I nod for Hayley to continue, "And because of it you want to be with more them one or two women at once. Who else knows?"

I say, "Klaus has been helping me try and get your mom."

Hayley says "That's the project purpose to get my mom to do some freaky stuff so you can fuck her right? Ok I'll help but you also have to help me."

I nod liking how things are going the way I want. All I need to seal the deal.

I say, "Ok Hayley I'll date you but you'll have to follow my plan to the letter. And please don't try to kiss me until the right phase. I don't want those tainted lips to meet my again."

Hayley says "Ok I can see how the thought of all the guys I've been with can be a turn off. But what's the plan?"

I say, "First lets get Klaus and fill him in. Then we'll get the plan into motion. And soon I'll get to give you and your mother a super fucking." 

Hayley smiles to lick her lips an say, "I can wait to taste that super cock either."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah dudes and duddetes glad to see your back. My time in college is becoming more taxing. I passed my college midterms with eighties and over seventy percentages. So yeah that means I've pretty much close to passed my first semester. But anyway lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Fall's third person's POV  
Stan Smith is still on the run and Roger is absolutely no help. Stan says "Roger what are you doing. We need to find a way to contact Francine and Hayley."

Roger says, "That's what I'm doing. I'll get in touch with Jeff and get him to give them a phone so we can talk to them with."

Stan grabs Roger to say "You idiot that moron will lead the CIA right to us. I don't know how they... Stephan!"

Stan passes for a moment to say, "He must have had enough of you. Just the idea of us allowing the sworn enemy of his world to live freely around the house. He must have snapped back to his worlds thinking. 

"Then planted evidence to get us in trouble."

Roger says, "Then how come Francine and Hayley aren't trying to prove our innocence smart guy?

"Last I checked Hayley hates you but she doesn't want to see you get a bullet to the brain. Although Franny might find it funny. Oh who am I kidding so would I."

Stan sighs pinching his eyes to say, "Ok I know Jeff will just mess things up somehow. I need to talk to Francine fast or Stephan will do something dangerous."

Roger thinks for a moment to say, "Ok how about we cause a distraction somewhere to draw the CIA to investigate. Then...."

Stan finishes saying "We find Francine and Hayley and expose Stephan for what he did brilliant! But how will we know for sure where they are?"

Roger says "Relax Stan you leave that part to me."

Stan sighs agreeing seeing as he has little choice. Both he and Roger walk over to the alleys side ladder and make their way to put their plan into motion.

Over in lower Langley high school Jeff the stoner is in his van staring off into the schools sports field.

In the sports field Jeff is gawking and drooling at the fit young bodies of the junior and senior cheerleaders.

Jeff licks his soggy lips and rubs the front of pants. He's still debating on if he should jerk off or let his wife Hayley give him a blow when they meet later.

Jeff says "Oh fuck it Hayley can still blow me even if I only get half up."

Unzipping his fly Jeff beings to process like any guy of jerking off. Like he confessed and showed Hayley several times. Jeff doesn't have an average or mildly average penis size.

Jeff is two inches below the average five-inch penis length for guys.

Jeff continues to stimulate himself as he watches the young and older cheerleaders. As the cheerleaders flip, do splits, and practice catching each other.

Jeff stares and drools seeing boobs and fit lightly sweaty women collide. And occasionally seeing a tight cheerleaders ass. Jeff bites the inside of his lip as one cheerleader does a handstand split.

Over two rows of cars sitting a nice red sports car its window's tinted a mild blue-black color.

Are Stephan, Klaus, and Hayley. And Hayley is fuming she's pretty much ready to drag Jeff from his car and beat him senseless. Then run him over with his stupid van

But Stephan keeps her calm telling her to let the silly limp dick of a man have his dreams. While she shows him what he lost by being a stupid douche.

Stephan says "Hayley please stop gripping the dashboard. I do own the car but I don't want to repair anything."

Hayley takes a few breaths to lean back in her seat. Hayley asks "Hey Stephan how did you get this car anyway?"

Stephan answers "I hacked into all the accounts for the alien and turned over all the money to my own account. All really easy seeing as not one of the banks bothered to ask for information."

Hayley asks, "Wow how much money did he have?"

Stephan answers, "Once all in one account and properly tracked all of the extra unused funds. It rounds up to twenty million dollars."

Hayley drools and slides her hand onto Stephan's thigh. Hayley says "Damn that hot. Can't wait to get a taste what you're packing Steph."

Klaus sitting between the two pokes Hayley's cheek. Klaus says, "Calm yourself Hayley you'll get to chance to have you ass tapped. But Stephan how do you plan to trap Jeff and get Hayley her revenge?"

Stephan answers "Easy you see the young Asian cheerleader with the captain. She has a chat account on the same website as Jeff. So I trick them both with a little back and forth like so and."

With that Jeff gets a ping on his laptop and young Akiko as she stops to take a breath from practice. To look at her phone seeing someone wants to chat with her.

Stephan using his phones Wi-Fi to helps the conversation. And soon he just watches as the two go back and forth.

Hayley asks "So how long before I can beat Jeff and get a good lay?"

Stephan says, "Not long I'd say after a few days before Jeff gets too excited to fuck her. And no I won't let him touch her you two. But I will be having a talk with her and her mother."

Klaus says "Already making moves on other women when we still don't have Francine. Stephan are we going to fuck her or not?"

Stephan sighs to pat Klaus's head. Stephan says, "Yes we are I just think putting the moves on two woman at once would be a nice challenge."

Hayley says, "Ok now that you know they're talking can we go. The sooner I get a clean virgin bill of health from you. The sooner I know you'll fuck me."

Stephan starts his car and pulls away excited to actually being able to use an invention again.

Over in the alternate Earth Steve's POV  
I can't stop crying it hurts so badly. I ask through my tears "Mommy stop hitting me."

She slaps me again to spit at me. Mom says, "I'm not you mother little bitch. And you're not my son. So I'll ask again who are you and what did you do to my son?"

I sniffle to say, "I don't know what you mean. My name is Steve Smith." She slaps me again to light a cigar with her free hand.

She blows smoke in my face to say "Klaus the eggheads search him thoroughly right? Then what's wrong with this picture!"

Klaus dressed like the other men and women I've seen around the place. Walks to my mom with a clipboard in his hands.

Klaus still with his German accent and orange fish shaped hair.

Klaus says, "Yes he's definitely not your son and he is ma'am. His DNA matches yours and Stan's completely.

"Ma'am he also has a belly button meaning he's been born naturally."

Mom blows smoke from the side of her mouth. Mom says, "So that's why you won't stop calling me mommy. You’re from a parallel world and now my Stephan is stuck in your place.

"Do you know what you've done!"

Mom grabs me by my ripped collar and lifts me out for the chair. My feet dangling under me as she lightly grips my neck.

I say "But it wasn't my fault my dad did something stupid at work. I fell into some chemicals then a machine and I was zapped here."

Klaus hums to say, "I think this is one of those comic book paradoxes ma'am. Two beings of parallel words that are identical to one another can't exist in the same universe.

"If Stephan were to come back while we still has his wimpy double. We would destroy the fabrics of reality in both our worlds."

Mom says "Great so we're stuck with this wimp that suppose to be meat.... feed him to the dogs I have no time for weaklings."

I stammer as she drops me onto the chair. Trying to think of a way to keep myself alive when mom cuts me off.

Mom hiss as she says "Shut up. Just because your came here doesn't mean I need you. I need my son the super human who was created to kill off the alien scourge.

"Those bastard now have the upper hand and last thing I need to baby sit a grown teenager."

I shake my head to ask "Wait in my work we invented programs to help us fight aliens if the time every came. Maybe I can help you come up with a weapon to fight back."

Mom blows smoke in my face to say "Bullshit you're just trying to weasel your way out of being dogs lunch."

I stammer to say "No I'm serious I've logged hours in different programs. I can help please just let me show you."

Mom glares at me to blow more smoke into my face. Mom says "Fine but if you call me mom again I will shot off both your balls. And the limp little sausage you call a penis. GOT IT!"

I nod as she once more lifts me off my feet one armed and glaring.

She lets me go and Klaus salutes to her as she leaves. Klaus turns to me to say "You better be telling the truth or you're going to regret lying to us."

I gulp and stand up. I rub my neck to follow behind Klaus as he leads me off. I going to need to remember every alien weakness and weapons type from Alien supermash or I'm dead.

Langley Francine's POV  
Hot damn this is hot. It's been two days since Stephan gave me his fancy laptop. At first I wasn't sure what to do.

But soon I got a pop up ad asking to upload voyeur videos. It was strange but I was searching around on a porn site myself.

So I did a little strip nothing much just took off my dress and my bra. I uploaded it an hour later it got five then twelve dislikes.

On commenter saying 'Damn this is boring. I've seen teenage amateurs try and cock tease me better.'

Another commenter says 'You call that a tease. Bitch please that's just weak shit.'

I felt a little pissed sure I don't have a young girls body. But I don't want to be compared to some skank.

So for that whole day I kept trying to strip tease the right way. The camera was filming my every move after four hours.

I think 'Men all over this site and other sites will see me naked. Damn that's hot. I'd have lines of men jerking off to me and it'll make my sexy day look like a peak show.

'And maybe I'll give them some more stuff to jerk off to then just a strip tease.'

After those thoughts it didn't take much to get use to getting doing stuff in making more videos to upload.

Damn its such a turn on that I'm masturbating with the camera trained between my legs. While recording live of course.

I'm not only fingering my still a little sore pussy. I'm also twisting my nipples and licking them.

I even talk to the camera expecting someone to answer back. Back when my Ex was still around his work hours sucked. Plus if it weren’t a scheduled day for sex he just wouldn't pay attention. Or even get interested.

Seeing as the kids will be out all day I get a very naughty idea.

I make a naked run to the kitchen and pick up a banana and Klaus’s pet fish. With the camera recording I masturbate and retell of my day of horny fun.

I say "And that's why my pussy and ass is so red. Those teen jocks may not be the biggest out there.

"But damn they got some rough hands and cocks."

As I continue to masturbate I used my soaking hand to coat the banana. Licking from its tip to its middle I tease my audience even with a little deep throat. Peeling the banana I coat it in my juices. To then slide it down my throat.

Yeah I didn't even chew I just relaxed and let the bad boy slide into my stomach.

I smile to the camera to say. "I really like to give 'deep' throat during sex."

With the various clothes I've been wearing and stripping in scattered around the room. I feel really horny thinking about all the hits my teasing have been getting me.

I say "Oh yeah you horny bastards like that right? Oooo you like watching me play with myself?"

I squirt a little making the bed sheets even wetter then they already are.

I say, "I bet you all want to do more then watch me too? You want to plunge your hard and dripping pre cum cocks into me. I even bet you all want to be this fish."

Taking Klaus's pet fish from his bowl I open my pussy and push it in.

I moan and shaking feeling the cold fish wiggle around inside me. It feels so strange but still a turn on with the camera focused and watching.

I say "Oh that's right everyone a fish is getting me off. Damn its so fucking good. Now watch this."

I place the bowl a little away from the bed. And walk back to bed. The whole time the fish is moving around in me.

Taking aim on my back with my legs propped I aim the first camera down my boobs. And place the other two at two different spots.

With a great line up I tease my clit and in a powerful scream I squeeze. The fish flies from my pussy and lands in its bowl. Water splashing onto the carpet as it swims around.

I moan to say, "How you all like it."

After a few hours of editing I upload the videos. But I close the site to take a nap. I'm still really tired from all the fun I have in just a few days.

Klaus's POV  
Stephan finally lets me look at the list he has. Hayley's name is checked off clearly due to his plans to deal with Jeff.

I ask "Stephan are you sure this Akiko girl will fall for your plan?"

Stephan smiles to say "She a young giddy teen girl of traditional Japanese decent. Her father doesn't care for her outside of not shaming their name.

"And her mother is always there to support her. So I thought I'd get another mother and daughter pair for my little fucking plan."

I ask, "About that Stephan do you plan to stay in Langley? How will you explain all the women you live with? Not to mention not draw any attention to the plan."

Stephan chuckles to say, "Because no one will my friend. Once I finish getting into the CIA hidden files I'll implant a worm. With it all drug based CIA deals will send a ten percentage to an untraceable account.

"Then I'll have us and all the women who love screwing us move to a nice little peace of land. On said land is a private forest, a nicely made lake, and a small mansion.

"I put the down payment on it when it foreclosed yesterday morning. I outbid three other relaters for it. And after I fix it up it'll be worth fifty million. And that's not including the lake and the woods.

"They are one separate lessees that they bank put together as one."

I'm shocked Stephan is really doing his homework. And I can't be more impressed by his mental work.

Looking over his list he really might get all the women on it. But I still wonder how will he do it?  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Sup dude's ok I'm experiencing a deal of writers fatigue as my bro's Jester Smiles have been telling me. I just don't feel motivated to write even though I know what I'll write. So I just want to get these chapters out and try to finish off my first semester of college with no problems. Also a few guys PM'd me saying they can't keep track of whose talking. So for example "When a character is specking in one line. But you don't see the ending quotes.  
"But they reappear bellow in another line. It means the same character is still talking. Only when he or she has the end quotes". Does it mean that they are done talking and it's someone else’s turn. Hope that helps now lets continue.

Langley Fall's Third person's POV  
To most people this week has been a normal one. But to Francine it just can't get any better.

She's pretty much has become to go to fuck for the town. But the only way you'd know is due to Stephan's roofy orb.

But Francine doesn't know that he's been keeping in on for the whole week. Stephan still busy with his plan for Jeff gives Hayley the ok to deal with her mom's fantasies.

Hayley sighs as she watches her mother through the security cameras.

It's another nice and relaxing day for Francine. Being that almost or every guy in town goes to fuck her.

In the kitchen she's already starting the preparations for dinner. Opening her laptop Francine trains the camera on her from the side. With the camera facing her and the door Francine waits.

Right at two sharp it begins. A guy a complete stranger enters from the backdoor. And causally walks behind Francine.

As if not paying attention the guy swats Francine's ass. Giggling Francine sways her ass from one side to the other.

The guy groans and starts to grab big handfuls of her ass. Francine still cutting up veggies keeps at in while gradually bending over.

With her ass pressed firmly to the guys waist Francine bites her lip as he flips up her dress.

Pushing her panties to her knees the guy doesn't give her any foreplay. Guys like this one are on the Fuck Franny site that knows all about Francine.

Fuck Franny has one rule you don't tell anyone who isn't a member that you're fucking Francine.

Sure a number of the guys in town do swat her ass or pull up her dress to see her ass. But that's all they're allowed to do. None members were given a clear warning that if Francine doesn't give you a none member invite to fuck.

Then you better not try. Or you'll be having some choose words with the Fanny Cops.

Basically they're eight of the toughest son of bitches you'll ever meet. They don't give names just letters.

But you break the rules and the Fanny Cops will break you. In more then just one way.

One guy who was a non member forced Francine to deep throat him in a line for coffee.

The guy finished but soon got his punishment too. One of the Fanny Cops made the guy choke on his cock for an hour straight in the middle of the coffee store.

No one in the store cared or even looked at the scene as odd.

When it was over a member says, "Don't fuck unless you pay the due for the ass you dickhead."

Just last night a guy saw Francine bend over in her car trunk to get groceries but penetrated her ass.

Francine likes it rough and yes she has many fantasies. One being fucked and raped very hard. But so far none of the random guys attacking her has lasted past on load of sperm.

One rapist followed and forced her against a parked car. In a flash he was balls deep in her ass. Francine holding a smile starts off enjoying the assault to her ass.

This new guy did rape her but to Francine's frustration it only went for thirty minutes before getting her ass filled with cum.

When Francine got into the house it took her a minute to steady her legs. She had to walk with her legs bent trying to keep the cum in her ass from leaking out.

But once she was out of sight the Fanny Cops moved in. Three of the Cops anally raped the ass raper and made him walk out of sight without pants and underwear.

The Cops zipped up their pants and went to their secret station always on guard for another rule breaker.

Back in the kitchen the guys that are members know the rule of how Francine likes to be fucked.

No foreplay, no slow fucking, and don't touch her left hand. Francine hates if when a guy touches her left hand during sex. She likes to use that hand to feel up her body.

The guy is well into fucking Francine's ass as she fingers her leaking pussy. Francine Smiles as the guy swats and squeezes her ass.

In the security room Hayley sighs again. She still has to wait until Stephan will fuck her.

As Hayley continues to watch she scrolls through the videos her mom uploaded to the video site.

Well not the fake site her mom has been seeing. She's on the actually site Fuck Franny. Net.

Hayley admitted that some of the stuff her mom has done. She did within the first two years of being sexually active.

Hayley still watching her mom go at it huffs seeing Francine cum in satisfaction. Envious of when she'll get a good fuck herself.

In the kitchen the guys yanks Francine's dress off and wipes off his dick with it. Most guys have been taking pieces of Francine's clothes as trophies.

The guy slaps Francine's ass a little harder then leaves through the backdoor.

With the guy gone Francine pulls up her panties and walks to the laptop. And in seconds the new video is uploaded. It’s a compilation of her last ten surprise fucks.

Francine finishing cutting the veggies to snap her fingers.

Francine says "Shot I forgot to get the gravy mix. I'll have to run to the store." Snapping up her car keys Francine drives to the supermarket.

Hot on her trail are the Fanny Cops. Both officers not caring about the two red lights they run pass as they continue to follow the sites hot milf.

Cop J says, "Hey T how many more punishments before you cash in for the fantasy pick. Boss says some of Franny's fantasies can't be done. You know cause some of them are well impossible and would mentally scare a few people."

Cop T answers, "One more and I get to pick her next fantasy. I know just the one to pick too. Now lets see what's going on."

Both Cops walk into the supermarket after parking. And right away everyone knows to be on his or her best behavior.

The Fanny Cops are easy to see in a crowd. They dress like a normal cop but they only carry tasers and dildos as weapons.

Lastly their uniforms are a dark pink to match Francine's trademark pink dress.

As the cops pick up some coffee they watch as random guys swat Francine's ass. The cops hold up a scanner device.

It looks like a normal police speed scanner. But to the Fanny Cops it’s a member scanner.

It scans a person body ID to make sure they're a member. Cop J nods as a guy starts to grope and kneed Francine's breasts.

A nod to them means its ok. But sliding a finger on the noise means it’s not ok.

After a while the guy finishes by licking both of Francine's breasts. As the guy walks off he drapes his arm over another woman.

Most woman don't care that they guys around town or their boyfriends fuck Francine.

So long as the Roofy orb is in affect that is. Everyone just think Francine and her sexual antics is just another thing that happens in town.

The Fanny cops however like a few other select people are immune to the orbs affects. Set due to their bosses need for them to be ready and alert.

Cop T takes the scanner and waits he stops however seeing a kid at most twelve or fourteen start to feel up Francine's ass.

Cop J says "Your punishment you lucky bastard." Cop T nods and walks.

Both cops and a few others spot Francine giggle as the kid gropes and squeezes Francine's ass.

The kid is simply amazed at how soft her ass is. Also how easily his hands sink and almost disappear into her phat ass.

When the kid was done he rips off Francine's dress along with under underwear. Francine as usually isn't wearing a bra.

Due to her breast staying pretty much round and youthful.

Francine giggles as the kid runs off but Cop T is right after him. Cop J keeps watch over Francine as she goes to the cash register.

Cop T catches the kid and the kid kicks his feet at nothing. Knowing full well the rules when it comes to kids.

For kids Francine has to invite you to her home and provide you with her services. Those services being a lesson in how to masturbate properly. How to look up porn without you parents finding out.

And lastly allowing them to feel up her body so long as they don't have sex.

Even without the Roofy orb helping Francine knows its wrong to fuck minors. She loves sex yes but she don't want to scar a growing boy before he has a change to find his kink in life.

Cop T says, "Ok son you know the rules. Now time for the punishment off with your pants, underwear and shirt."

Right away the kid strips his clothes and gives them to the cop. Cop T tells the kid to be on his way.

As the rules for punishment some none members who take Francine's clothes they will suffer the same.

They can keep her clothes. But they'll have to hand over the same amount of clothes they took off Francine.

Often it results in guys and kids walking home naked with nothing but shoes and socks.

As the kid walks off the cop gets a radio from Cop J. Cop J says "T Fanny's leaving get back out to the car."

Cop T answers "On my way." Getting back to the car Cop J drives while T punches in punishment report into the cars system.

The system screen says, "Congratulations Cop T you have completed for Thirty sixth punishment. Please select the fantasy you wish to be apart of for our star Franny."

Cop T smiles and clicks fantasy seven. System screen says "Fantasy seven camp mask orgy. Have fun Cop T."

Cop J says "Damn that looks like a hell of a good time. Have fun partner." Cop T nods as they roll into the station and go their separate ways.

Langley Fall's Francine's POV  
Oh god this is the life. Without the kids and Klaus around to see what I do with my days. I can really let loose.

I'm a little sad that tomorrow Stephan has to take back the laptop. But its ok I'll just have to buy a new one to upload and record my fun.

And yes like all my days now it's nothing but fun. Right now I vacuuming the carpet while a teenager eats my carpet.

Yeah I haven't shaved since my little gangbang with the high school teens. So I've got a nice little bush going on between my legs.

I giggle as he franticly jerks off into my panties. I've been sitting on his face vacuuming the same area for the last twenty minutes.

Feeling his nose poke my asshole and his chin buried in my bush. He's taking long and deep licks of my cunt.

Shivering as a nice orgasm making me squeeze his tongue as I cum. Not like I normally would. But it's an ok orgasm.

Looking down I see a large white stain in my panties. Getting up the teen raises my legs to slide my panties back onto me.

I shiver a little feeling his warm cum against my soaking pussy lips.

The teen zips up his pants and runs out leaving me alone. I huff to say "Another one who can't get past one pump. Feel sorry for the girls that have to put up with them."

Uploading the video it's another compilation I name limp guys who can't satisfy. After twenty minutes the comments roll in.

One comment reads 'Chumps who can't please a lady don't deserve to get pussy.'

Another comment reads 'Limp dick dumbasses can't cum a least twice are not men.'

Reading through the comment another read 'Hey Franny why don't you do another gangbang? Seeing you fuck guys one at a time, playing with toys, or flashing in public is getting old.'

I huff to think 'Well my compilation fucks and toy videos have been putting me in a predicable formula. Oh why the fuck not.'

Getting up I stomp to my car and drive to the bus company-parking garage.

As I walk in a few of the guys slap my ass or squeeze a cheek. A few of the others throws a catcall or whistle or two.

Getting to the managers office I smile at him. I say "Hey Lay I need one of your buses for the rest afternoon till ten or eleven tonight."

Lay the manager raises and eyebrow. Lay says, "Now I would give you one Franny. But I need the buses for the schools. Or the department will be on my ass. Even though I know some of them are riding yours."

I giggle telling him to cut out the teasing. So I raise my dress and show him my cum and pussy soaked undies.

I say "Come on Lay its to show the kids how to be good to woman in a gangbang. You know how I like giving gangbang classes."

Lay gulps to throw me a pair of keys. Petting his head I thank him and find bus seven.

Driving the bus to the middle school close by I place a camera on the bus dashboard. And also attach a small camera to dress.

I say to the camera "Kid these days don't know that if you don't grow up right you often can't please a woman right. That's why I'm taking ten kids from the middle school upper grades.

"And before they go to high school next year. I'm going to be there first hardcore fuck.

"That's right Franny's coming guys and she's going to pick 'em young. And help them grow big."

Getting to the middle school I start to walk around. After a while I find three kids in the bathroom pissing.

They see me and smile. I lick my lips seeing how hung they are for kids that are fourteen or fifteen years old.

The kid on the end isn't as big as the first two however. I say, "You two are coming with me."

They nod and following me out the bathroom. Getting into one of the classes the teacher looks at me.

She says "Can't I help you miss Franny?"

I say "Which of your student has the biggest cocks for their ages?" She calls five names and the kids come to the front of the class.

Each kid pulls down his pants showing off their above average cock. And I say above average cause these kids are sport cocks only men should have.

Nodding I say "They're coming with me for a gangbang lesson."

Teacher says "Ok drop them off at the front of the school before seven at least."

I nod and tell them to follow me. Getting outside I see three kids hanging around the bike rack. Walking over I tell them to drop their pants.

All three are hung with men sized cocks. Smiling I say "You three are coming with me for a gangbang lesson."

The last three smile and all ten kids crowd onto the bus. I look at the camera to say "Ok everyone I have my ten partners and we're going to have some fun at a private camp ground outside of town.

"Alright kids say your name as the camera goes around and remember always kiss and tell."

With the kids saying their names then pass back the camera to me. And I drive us to the camp with a smile on my face.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I know some of you are probably wonder where I've been. I needed a break for a while so sorry about skipping out on last month’s updates. Still I'm back with a lot of fun ideas and stuff to share with you guys. So yeah lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Fall's Third person's POV  
Smiling ear to ear all the boys in the bus eagerly await for what Francine has in store for them.

The boys are also holding a good secret cause their is a reason to why their cocks are so big.

Francine doesn't know or seems to care that much. Cause it just means it'll feel even better when she punches their virgin cards.

But at the end of this Francine won't know and it'll still bring a smile to a lot of faces.

Francine's POV  
As I park the bus in the camp grounds a few miles from town I have the boys wait in the camps mess hall.

I run and make a quick change into my sexy camp caretakers outfit.

A nice tight pair of tan ass shorts, a sexy front tied green sleeveless shirt, and lastly some pink lip-gloss.

Walking back into the mess hall I made sure not to put back on my bra or thong.

I say, "Ok boy today is nude day at camp Fuck a Fran. So put your clothes on table in front of you an follow me outside."

The boys cheer and do as they're told. Once their shirts come off so do their pants and briefs.

I giggle seeing one of the boys is wearing blue beetle undies. So cute seeing his big piece of meat wedged tightly against the fabric.

I lick my lips to think 'God this must be how sluts feel when they walk the street corners knowing they'll get the good guys tonight.'

Walking outside with the boys in toe I tell them the rules of the game.

I say "Ok boys nude camp has one game fuck Franny when you find her. I hid and whoever finds me gets to stick his penis wherever he wants.

"And remember you can share if you want. Now close your eyes and count to twelve."

I giggle seeing some of the boys already pitched and hard. But I jog off to find a little hiding spot. Stopping at a fallen log I bend over it hiding only my head.

While leaving my ass high enough for anyone to see. I soon hear a few shouts and several footsteps approach men.

Keeping my eyes forward one of the boys jump over and I see he's nice and hard.

Feeling behind me another boy rips downs my shorts and starts rubbing his penis head against my wet pussy.

In one hard push the boy goes balls deep into me. While the other one makes me give him head. Squeezing a little I'm surprised I didn't need to explain how to have sex with these two.

They're naturals. Also damn do they have some good cocks. The boy I'm giving head to is already touching the back of my throat.

While the one behind me is almost long enough to reach my gspot. He's just a little short of reaching but god those this feel hot.

Washing my tongue along the under half of the boys dick. I give the other a nice squeeze as he keeps thrusting.

Feeling both hold onto me for dear life I can tell they're about to burst. I smirk to suck and squeeze them both even harder.

Both give a deep gasp and hard shout as they cum hard. I know virgins don't last after one shot. But I didn't know they had so much cum in their balls.

Feeling my cheeks bulge a little and pour from my mouth. I also feel a good amount of sperm leak from between my legs.

Both boys slump onto their butts. Giving me a moment to collect the booty of the first fuck at camp Fuck a Fran.

Licking my lips I squeeze my folds to make sure not too much cum leaks out. I want there to be a nice wet patch in my booty shorts.

I giggle seeing both boys give each other congratulating high fives. Walking back into camp I tell the other boys to start counting again.

This time I jog over to the small lake. This time I lie on my back and wait for the boys to find me.

I close my eyes wondering what they'll do to me this time.

Feeling the somewhat warm evening rays being blocked. I look up to see the outline of a cock. Before long send cock is violently being shoved down my throat.

He's not as thick as the last boy. But he's got length I'll give him that. As he throat fucks me be grabs my boobs pretty hard.

I pat his ass trying to get him to take it easy on my girls. But all it seems to do is make him thrust harder.

After feeling him thrust back and forth for a while he cums hard. Pulling his cock away his coats my face in a few squirts of sperm. Then he tells me to crawl over into the boy’s bathroom.

It’s pretty much the same like any other park bathroom. Getting inside I see four other boys pissing probably waiting for me to start the count over again.

All the boys grin to jump me. Ripping off my cloths I'm once again on my back while one boy rams my pussy. And the rest take my mouth or a hand. All the while they grope my boobs.

Before long the other boys pile into the bathroom all wanting a turn. They start to argue like all guys do when other guys try to muscle in on them getting some ass.

I sigh seeing as the boy stop fucking me so they can all have a say.

Using two fingers I whistle getting their attention. I say, "Boy you have two choices either you keep arguing and I take you back to school.

"Or you start fucking me like men and having fun."

Weighing their opinions the boys jump right back into fucking me. In a squat three boys get their junks blow while another takes my ass. God does this feel good.

After a while they switch and I get double-teamed. As we fuck one boy nibbles on my nipples. I'm surprised they can hold me up off the ground for so long.

After a while they too blow their loads and the other boys jump at their chance.

This time one boy fucks my pussy while two fuck my ass at the same time. As the boy under me fucks me at a steady rhythm the other two switch up who fucks and for how long.

After a few minutes of feeling them pull out of them thrust a little to then switch and do it all over again. Then both give me a big shock.

At the same time the boys push their cocks into my ass. I scream pretty damn loud at feeling my ass stretched like this.

Fuck I haven't even thought of putting two dildo's in my ass. And feeling these two cocks in my ass. I have to say I'm fucking crazy for not trying sooner.

As all three boys once more get into a grove it’s not long before they reach their end as well.

But god is this going to be a long evening. Before long I pass out and don't... Well I don't give a fuck this feels fucking good! No this feeling fucking amazing!

Third person's POV  
Each boy takes his turn rests then goes back in to try again. Before long Francine opens her eyes to find that her face is sticky.

Wiping her eyes a little she finds that cum is covering almost all of her naked and smooth skin.

Looking around the boys are groaning and some are even softly rubbing their sore cocks.

Francine whistles telling the boys "Ok boys grab your stuff and meet me back on the bus."

The boys pick themselves up and start to make their way back to the bus. Francine on the other hand collects the camera's she had two of the boys start recording earlier.

Getting on the bus completely naked Francine smiles seeing the boys asleep or trying to stay awake.

Rubbing her cum coated thighs together Francine nods to take the boys back to school. After two or so hours the boys pile out and wave Francine goodbye.

Francine struts back into the bus depot and gives back the keys. The whole time they whistle and ask who the lucky bastards were.

Francine merely giggles and says she had some guys out camping with her.

Getting into her car Francine reaches into the glove box and shoves her spare dildo up her pussy.

Sighing Francine makes the trip home and finds that it’s past nine. Licking most of the cum off her body Francine slips back into her causal pink dress.

Opening the door Francine is startled to find Stephan sitting on the couch with Hayley and Klaus.

Hayley walks over to her mom and slaps her. Hayley says with water eyes "I thought you were a respectable woman mom."

Hayley storms up the stairs while Klaus shakes his head at her. Making a beeline to go after Hayley.

Completely confused Stephan turns the laptop in front of him to face her.

Francine gasps seeing her compilation sex video playing on the screen. Stephan says "I found this while looking up ways to have intercourse and find a date. Hayley and Klaus were with me as I looked.

"They're both upset even though I tried to calm them down. But Francine why is my only questions."

Francine couldn't answer all she could do is look at Stephan's soft asking eyes. But quickly turn away.

Without a word Stephan closes his laptop and walks upstairs. Soon hearing Francine break into tears one the couch from the top of the stairs.

Stephan smirks to think 'All according to plan. Next step breaking in the Franny fans."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah ok I know a few of you dudes and so happy. I mean I took a little over a week to finally update. And your probably wonder why or where the hell your crazy lemons are? Well I kind of had not Internet... Yeah a transformer blow and large portion of the city I live in had no power. But a week later and a lot of free time and here I am. So I hope you dudes are ready for some more.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Fall's Jeff's POV  
I grunt feeling Mr. S push against the wall. Mr. S says, "Ok pothead what's been going on since that super human moved in."

I say, "Well Hayley's been going to work at this private company. Don't know where but she's making a lot of doe Mr. S.

"Oh and your boss believes that you've been cavorting and helping Roger find the weaknesses in the worlds defenses.

"Also Mr. S Francine filled for divorce. The CIA helped the courts and Francine's lawyers finalize it. But hey I saw most of your stuff when she put it out to be picked up my the Red Cross foundation or your lawyer."

Mr. S growls pushing me to the ground he then punches the warehouses broken wall.

Mr. S says, "It's that damn alternate world Steve's fault. He must have done something to turn everyone against us. And told the CIA about Roger."

I say, "Actually no Stephan's been mostly hanging out with that koala friend of yours. They found out about you and Roger from some kind of bar."

Mr. S says, "Damn it Roger I told you those drunken cowboys wouldn't keep their mouths shut!"

Roger says "Hey you leave Tommy out of this. Sure he's still hasn't gotten over our break up. Or the fact that his femur is broken in two places.

"But he's would never rat me out. Maybe you cause you can be an ass."

Mr. S groans to say, "Lord knows what Francine thinks of me. Plus how I'm going to convince her that I'm innocent."

Roger says, "Maybe we can get that Stephan was it Jeff yeah. Maybe get him to help Stan. If he really had nothing to do with it then he's our best bet to get into the CIA to clear your name."

Mr. S says "Fine Jeff find a way to get Stephan to come with you back here. You have one week. Come one Roger we need to go back to the other hideout for now."

Roger says, "Fine but this time I get the top bunk. Tired of my ass touching wet cement all night long."

Leaving the abandoned warehouse I head over to Hayley's place. Getting into the houses through the backdoor I find Francine cooking with a sad face.

Before I can say anything Hayley walks into the room. Oh boy she's glaring this can't be good. Hayley says "Jeff why are you here isn't today your usual shift at the KFC?"

I gulp I got fired from that place last week. I say "Oh no I just stopped by on my way. I wanted to talk to Stephan but I better go anyway. See you later babe."

As I race back to my van I go in to find a private spot to have my chat with VixKatana533.

From the blurred face pics of her in the high school cheerleaders outfit. I can't wait until I get a chance to date her in person.

Stephan's POV  
I turn to Hayley as she watches Jeff race off in his van. Tracking it from my computer no doubt he's going to find a place to connect to the chat room and talk to Akiko.

I smile entering my next phase. With my roofy orb no longer sending the hypnotic waves. And with Fuck Franny.net hidden for a while. No one will try and fuck Francine.

Hayley asks "Ok Steph what's this phase?"

I smile to say, "This phase is the cut off phase. We deny Francine any sexual release with a partner. While we act as if we're disappointed with her.

"Soon it'll be too much and she'll beg for us to talk to her. We give her the ground rules and I get to use my lab equipment to enhance her original assets.

"Then I'll fuck her as I like and it'll be fun."

Klaus says, "Good but what will you do with Jeff?" I smile to say, "Like I promised Hayley we're going to break him. But first I need to become a teacher."

Hayley asks "Why?" I answer, "So I can get close to my other targets." Klaus types a few things onto his laptop to say, "Done! Hayley say hello to the youngest doctor in psychology Stephan Schmidt."

I thank Klaus and Hayley says "And when do I get my enhancement Steph. I want to crush Jeff and feel like a woman again.

"Being around you has showed me two things. One you're one horny and manipulative super guy. But also you sweet and take the time to let people live out their own wants with asking little in return."

I smile feeling good that Hayley said that. I nod to say, "Thank you Hayley and not to worry once I get close to my targets. I'll spring the trap on Jeff then you will have your revenge."

Hayley gives me a hug and I return it.

Gathering and going over everything I need to do for my first day as a psychologist. I download the several methods to then write out a few of my own methods.

Hacking the school computer I enter a fake well a government resume. Courtesy of the of the CIA identity connections that Bullock gave me access to.

He did say I could use them if I wanted to try a few different careers before picking one.

With my ID printed my fake work experience added onto my resume. I lay out my suite for tomorrow.

Waking up I smile today's my first day at work. My first actually job. Is this what normal people feel... this excitement to contribute to something that isn't violent?

Dressed in my suite and vest a nice bright teal and black piece. With a white pole under and a dark pink bowtie I slip into my shoes.

Getting downstairs I fist bump Klaus and walk out to take my car. Driving right to the high school I park in the faculty spaces and walk inside.

A few of the students turn their heads to me. Some are shocked while I simply smile and walk to the main office.

Walking into the office I find the large principle. Principle Lois says, "Hello you must be Dr. Schmidt. Welcome to Langley high."

I shake his hand already doing plenty of background checks on everyone at the school. He's a drug addict, psychotic, and one several counts a rapist.

How this man keeps his job is a wonder. But hell if he gives me trouble I can't use his weaknesses against him.

Principle Lois asks, "So Dr. Schmidt how will you be helping the students?"

I smile to say, "Don't worry principle Lois I'll handle the kids. Just let me look over their files and I'll let you know who I should focus on."

After two hours I give principle Lois my list and I get my first target.

Toshi Yoshida brother to one of my main target but he is a needed trigger for my plan to work. In my small office I wait after the principle has another teacher show me the way.

After the announcement of people on my list I didn't have to wait long. I smile and welcome him in. Toshi says, "(Uh this school sends me to see a fool. Saying I need help please.)"

I smile to say "(Oh my young friend I am no fool. I am a doctor I graduated with a doctorate and yes I may be two or three years older then you. But that doesn't mean I'm a fool now please sit lets talk.)"

Toshi sits down and I listen as he talks about how his mother who's allowing his sister to be a cheerleader. And how she's acting like a whore disgracing their family.

He then goes on a tirade about how his father who's the typical Japanese businessman. All he cares about is work caring little for his wife and children. 

And how little respect his father gives him from all his hard work in both tradition and education.

I say, "(Toshi the first step you just made is saying what's troubling you to someone. I want you to reflect on what you told me. And when we meet again next Tuesday tell me what else came up in your reflecting thoughts.)"

Toshi nods and leaves I call next and Lisa Silver's walks in. She's the senior cheerleader squad caption.

And she's been known as the queen bee of the school.

I smile as she sits down staring at me. She chuckles to ask, "Is this for real you're a psychologist? This has got to be a new low for this school."

I shake my head to say "Ms. Silver my name is Dr. Schmidt for a reason and I'm here to help you break free of your shell."

Lisa says, "I'm not in a shell you faker. I've got eight cheerleading competition wins for this school. I've also have a great GPA for my college application."

I hum to ask, "What makes you think I'm a faker? When I have a diploma hanging right there. So if you done with your tirade may I begin?"

She stays quiet and I quickly law the groundwork to shatter the reality of her little bubble allowing her to seem less impressive.

After an hour later Lisa is blowing her nose into a tissue. Lisa says, "How can I let myself be fooled. Sure my grades at an average C GPA. But in the end I'll be in a community college.

"God how could I be so stupid."

I smile to say "Your not stupid you just allowed yourself to get into a safe space. And surround yourself with others that think your place, as a cheerleader will get them places too.

"Lisa now that we have a small break through. I want you to come back on Monday and tell me whose pushed you to this point ok?"

She nods and I call my last target for the day. Seeing the meek smile of Akiko walk into my office I smile and wave her in.

I say "Ah Akiko Yoshida good to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Schmidt I've meet with two of you school mates so far. I was hoping you'd finish my first day.

"From my files here it says your an over achiever, good grades, and are very friendly to everyone. But from here it says your only activity outside of the classroom is cheerleading.

"May I ask why you became a cheerleader?"

Akiko plays with her hair a little to say "Well I thought it was a good way to become more active and motivate my fellow students into enjoying the sports team."

I sigh to say "Akiko I'm a psychologist and I can tell your lying to me. Now before I take a swing at the real reason you joined the cheer team. I want you to tell me more about yourself."

Akiko went on to talk about how her mom was a sweet and supportive woman. But also how her father was a little distant. But still gave her nods of how happy he was.

Then came her brother summing up their relationship as being rocky.

As she stopped I just look at her to exhale and lean back. I say, "Akiko you're in denial and I can tell you why. I meet with your brother as my first session of advisement.

"And from what he's told me things at home are not just rocky. Your relationship with him has driven you to be more active with pronouncing yourself.

"Akiko I happy for you and I say be who you want to be. Just be cautious positive attention also brings the unwanted kind too.

"So Akiko I want you to spend the next two days doing what you like. If you’re on social media talk more hell even go to a chat room more. And if there's a certain someone you like I say talk to them more."

Akiko jumps up thanking me for the advice and leaves in a flash. Opening my laptop I track her phone showing she's starting to chat back to Jeff's comments.

Soon the two go back and forth. From what I can tell in Akiko's writing she just needs to talk to me again and she'll be heading off to meet Jeff.

I slide my thumb on my phone and call one of my officers. Officer Z answers saying, "Yes boss what's up?"

I ask, "You still have tabs on Smith and alien right?" Officer Z says, "Sure do boss me and C know all their routes. And their backup hiding spots what do you want us to do?"

I say "Keep watch for now and don't draw attention. Once Smith and that alien are gone for good. I plan to run this town and with your help things will go our way."

Officer C says "Got it boss hope to hear the good news later."

Ending the call I head home to find Hayley having the stage argument with Francine.

Hayley says "So you're ok with men seeing you like a sex object and treating you like a whore? I can't believe you!"

I say, "Hayley stop we all know what Francine did. It's who she wishes to be now that your dad isn't holding her back. Hayley your father was controlling and a dick in short terms.

"Right now Francine is enjoying all the things and years she was denied while with him. And even though its wrong in a moral sense that she's using her body this way.

"Like you often say she's a woman she feels empowered with how she uses her body right?"

Hayley says, "She's my mom Stephan. How do you think I look mom? God when I walked past the bagel shop the delivery boy said he enjoyed giving you his cream cheese.

"He then asked me if I enjoyed doing the same or was more kinky then just going anal.

"Mom you’re a whore and because of that people see me as the daughter of a whore! You ruined my life!"

Hayley runs off faking tearing while Klaus goes after her. I sigh to say "Francine no words right now. Hayley has to process what you've done and I have to worry about work.

"We'll talk about this when Hayley calms down."

Walking away I hear Francine start to sniffle and cry into a tissue. I say, "Hm this went better then I thought. Now all that's left is talk to Akiko again and getting Hayley her revenge... easy."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes glad your back t read more. Also happy a little more cause I'll be heading back to college next week. I know most would be upset but I actually want to learn more. So here hoping right. Ok lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Fall's Third person's POV  
With in the two days of his meeting with the true target Stephan has spent a great deal learning the ways of high school.

To Stephan he finds the hierarchy nature of the schools cool crowd has grouped others in interesting. But due to collapse in on itself sooner or later.

However with the information he's gathered Stephan has been tearing at the cool kids little safe bubbles. While also inspiring the other crowds to get better or improve themselves in small ways.

And helping a few of the nerdier kids express themselves even a little bit more.

But the whole time Stephan monitored his main three targets. From his pokes at Toshi he's been very agitated. While Lisa is trying to find ways to better herself.

And Akiko is continuing her online flirting with Jeff. Adding a few comments while Jeff wasn't paying full attention to the back and forth comments.

Akiko and him agree to meet up next week Wednesday evening. Stephan smiles cause he's going to use Toshi's already agitated state. And get him into an altercation with his father.

As Stephan wraps up for Friday he remembers Hayley's getting her enhancement over the weekend. As Stephan closes his room he notices Lisa and Akiko turning down a hall.

Stephan follows keeping hidden but listening in to them talk. Akiko says, "I mean he seems so sweet and nice but I'm worried he'll Catfish me."

Lisa says, "Don't worry Akiko even if he does Catfish you. I'm sure your brother will kick his ass for tricking you."

Akiko says, "I don't know my brother and I haven't been on the best of terms. And with his anger at my parents growing.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to come and I don't know who to talk to. I mean Dr. Schmidt is a super supportive guy but I don't want to trouble him with my problems."

Stephan taking his chance pops up asking "Trouble me with what Akiko?" Akiko eeps and turns blushing at him this surprise Stephan at how cute she looks startled. He also sees Lisa smile at me batting her eyes. 

As well as slightly rubbing her thighs together.

Akiko says, "Um ok Dr. Schmidt my brother is getting angrier and I'm worried about him. Also I have a date with my online chat mate. He's super nice and says the funniest things.

"But I'm worried he might be a total Catfish."

Stephan says, "I'll talk with your brother and parents to see if they can talk things out. You on the other hand shouldn't stress so much about dating this guy.

"Akiko you’re a bright and sweet young lady. I mean if your asking Lisa for advice, which I’m assuming, you were.

"It shows you trust the advice of your friends and value their opinions. I'm very impressed and happy for you both. You've show great improvement and after only a few weeks of talk sessions with me."

Patting their shoulders Stephan gives them both warm smiles. As he heads off to see if he can make a meeting with Toshi and his parents.

Stephan's POV  
Getting to the Yoshida home I'm welcomed in by the warm smile of Ms. Yoshida. Ms. Yoshida says, "When the school called earlier saying that a young member of the faculty was making a house call.

"Your not the young teacher that came to mind." I smile extending my hand to shake hers.

She shakes my hand and from her hand movement and eye tracking. She's not only testing me but she's also trying to be attractive.

I say, "Thank you mam but as I said I'm here to speck to both you, your husband, and your son."

Ms. Yoshida looks worried to ask, "Why is it so important that you speck to all of us at once?"

I say, "I'd preferred to do so and explain when your husband and son are present. But (I must complement you mam. You house smells divine and I see where your daughter gets her beauty.)"

I take her knuckled giving it a soft kiss. Ms. Yoshida giggles and lets a blush slip onto her cheeks.

As I sat with her on her couch I realized from constant changing of her legs position. She is sexually starved and agitated now doubt her husbands doing. I say, "Ms. Yoshida I must say Akiko nor Toshi told me much of you.

"And now I see why. Both you warm smile and gentle face could melt away the troubles they have. But still I wonder why your husband isn't here? Or why he seems to be the cause of such hostilities."

Ms. Yoshida says in a deadpan expression, "He'll be here in five minutes so you can ask him." I raise and eyebrow to her but shake it off.

I ask, "Ms. Yoshida the garden you have planted outside looks well maintained. One might say your experiencing some kind of frustration to pay some much attention to it at this time of the year."

I see by her neck muscles that she did a silent gulp. But her posture remains unmoved and eased.

Ms. Yoshida answers, "Well my mother was quite the housewife. So she passed on a few things to me and I've grown to using them too."

I say "Ms. Yoshida always having your house in order from the turmoil I hear from your kids is denial. You making sure no one sees or catch wind of you family arguments are not healthy.

"I agree with you that Akiko is free to be who she wishes to be. But more then most I think that your husbands behavior is causing you yourself to try and not cause a conflict with him."

I stand as Ms. Yoshida is dumbstruck twice the first by me. And the other as her husband marches into the house. Mr. Yoshida stares at me as his wife welcomes him home.

She did so with little energy and with a look close to a glare. I say "(Mr. Yoshida I'm Dr. Schmidt the school psychologist. I've stopped by to talk to you about you families issues.)"

Mr. Yoshida begins to laugh, as he says, “Your no doctor you’re too young. Now get out of my house!"

I sigh to show him my credentials as I do for everyone. I then say "Mr. Yoshida your family is being torn apart and we need to sit down and talk.

"So before we start I believe one more is to arrive soon."

The door opens and to my surprise Akiko is with her brother. He's glaring over his shoulder at her. While she turns her lip from him with a huff.

Toshi says "(Dr. Schmidt why are you here?)" I say, "(To get to the root of you families turmoil Toshi and Akiko. So please lets all sit down and talk.)"

This has and is going better then I played. Through our talk Akiko and Hiko sits together while Toshi and his father sat on different chairs.

After a few pokes I get the conversation to a boiling point. I don't like Toshi's comment to his sister very much. And personnel would slap him and kiss Akiko's cheek to comfort her. But it's necessary to move things along.

So I set and continue to poke so they can vent to one another.

Toshi says "(Mother you know why father has not touched you. Because he relives himself with a life size sex doll hidden in his closet! He wrote that it is sexier then you are now.)"

Both mother and daughter gasp will I'm generally surprised. Never heard of a married man using a sex toy to get his rocks off.

Most of them from my research cheat or just ignores their wives completely. While they find a way to keep a majority of their life savings from divorce lawyers.

Hiko rises from the couch seat next to Akiko a fiery glare aimed at her husband as she stomps upstairs. A loud roar of anger follows soon after as she returns. Hiko stomps back with the head of said sex doll.

Hiko says, "(You made a younger version of me! You don't like me for the woman I grew into? You liked me for the woman you first dated!)"

Mr. Yoshida says, "Yes you didn't have big mouth or let yourself go like you look now. You were cute and hot now look at you!"

I fake try to defuse the situation but it doesn't help. Akiko moves away from her father and brother as they glare at one another. The argument shifted to between them now.

Akiko was patting her mother’s arm as she wipes her tears away with her fingers. Clearly not liking how this has turned out.

Mr. Yoshida snaps a Toshi says, "You know why I don't like you over your sister? She's smarter and will go places even if she does have to flaunt her body. You have yet to win any competitive activity worthy of praise. You are a failure!"

With that Toshi yells charging his father with a flurry of martial arts move. Everyone is caught off guard but Mr. Yoshida fights back.

As the two continue their fight I guard Hiko and Akiko telling them I'll help. But faking it I let both father and son land hard hits to my body. They don't hurt but I need to fake it for the next part.

Soon the police come in saying "Freeze down on the ground both of you. Dispatch I need an EMT here fast one civilian is down from domestic. I said down mister now!"

I smirk as my plan wraps up together very nicely. The officers tell Hiko that Toshi will be held of forty-eight hours even though I'm not pressing charges.

But her husband is facing tax fraud and evasion charges from what he did to his partner company's accounts.

I walk over to Akiko and Hiko with my wrist wrapped and few painkillers. I say, "Hiko if I may this is not what I wanted to happen. I had hoped they'd both see that their actions were driving you all more apart.

"But it seems their anger got the better of them. I know saving face is a great deal to your traditions and I humbly apologize for causing this. May I ask what will you do?"

Hiko sighs crossing her arms to say, "I'll send Toshi to live with his grandmother in Japan. Maybe a few years away will help.

"As for that slime he's getting the divorce papers as soon as my lawyers done finding all his real accounts in the Philippines next week. And he's not going to get a cent from our joint accounts."

I nod to place my hand on Akiko's shoulder. I say, "Akiko if you ever need help or advice I'm a listening ear as always."

Akiko says "Thanks Dr. Schmidt I wished your session had worked for them as it did for me. Oh mom guess what I've got a date next week. I'm not going to tell you a lot but I do like him."

As Hiko congratulates her daughter I stay and talk a little while longer to then take my leave.

With the information I have I can easily use Akiko's bad choice to my advantage next week. But first theirs a Kuala whom I need to talk to.

Klaus's POV  
Hearing the doors to the lad open Stephan walks in with a smile on his face. I say, "Things went perfectly I take it?"

He nods and I say, "Good then tomorrow is set for us to begin collecting money. And thanks to these specialty tanks Hayley's enhancements are going well.

"By midnight tomorrow Hayley should be ready to test our her new look." Stephan nods to say "And soon Akiko and Hiko will be mine as well."

I start to laugh and Stephan joins in after a short while we stop. I ask "So will you tell the other woman about your plans?"

Stephan says "No I'll sells their homes and have them move in with me in the hillside housing community."

I gasp to say "The housing community that super secretive? They shoot photo hounds on sight. How did you get in?"

Stephan says, "I made a few call thanks to a few FBI friends I've made as well as a senator. And with the few gadgets alone I've sold Klaus. I'm close to being a billionaire, as some would say here.

"Plus once I have all the woman on my list. I'll say their enhancements we brought out thanks to the machine's I've been working on. Which I'll make a dumb down version of.

"Which will cause people to spend more money and more time trying to get their perfect bodies.

"Plus with the roofy orbs blasting seductive waves to everyone’s mind no one will care. And I have a way for the girls to make money and keep the Franny site up for them all to use."

I ask him how and he continues to say, "I'll make silicone robots, that the girls will control mentally. The robots do the hard and dirty work strutting their stuff in a private brothel.

"Slash strip club and the girls make money. And they won't be cheating on me cause it'll just be their robot double getting plowed and eye humped all the time. And with the Franny cops still on my payroll they'll make sure no one gets too frisky.

"Without paying for it in some way. But most of all it'll be an excuse for the girls to always rely on me and know that I'm always there for them."

I ask, "But won't people still hoot and howl seeing them walking down the street?"

Stephan says "Not if they know that they ones they're fucking aren't the real girls. We'll change their robots hair color and style along with their eye colors.

"And as a finishing touch well make the robots cheek bones and noses leaner then my woman to be. Preventing them from knowing my ladies are doing anything pervert behind my back."

I clap saying "It's perfect so what's your next step to get rid of Stan?"

Stephan says "Right about now a few CIA and FBI agents were tipped off that he's at an abandoned warehouse."

I smile to climb onto Stephan's shoulder. Fist bumping each other we head downstairs to fake ignore slash drive Francine sex drive up.

Stephan made sure all the usual's stayed away with the help of the Franny cops. The main warning being the Francine needs to rest. Or that she's very sick.

Either way it's keeping her sexually starved and that just what we need to drive this bitch up the wall. And soon I'll bury my furry balls deep in that voluptuous ass of hers.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes you ever wake up and like you can't move. But you see something odd and you try to say something. I found out that its call sleep paralyzes. Dudes it was freaky I thought my most hated enemies on four legs had gotten into my room. Yeah I don't like cats they're always staring and they never listen. I know they're planning to doom us all. I saw what they did to Futurama in that time so I know they'll try it in ours. Just wait and see an pray they don't have any torture ideas. So lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Fall's Hayley's POV  
Damn my head is killing me. Rubbing my eyes I slowly sit up from my bed sheets. Yawning I stand up and look into my mirror.

I snap out of my sleep stupor and get an eye full of myself. I wash my hands over my boobs and my hips taking a minute to soak in that this is me.

I say, "Damn it really worked and I look fucking good." I turn a little to the side shaking my hips at the mirror. Hearing a sly whistle I look to my left seeing Stephan smiling at me.

I strut over to him putting as much sway into my hips as I can. I wrap my arms around his neck. Planting a soft kiss to his lips I hold his face as I finally get to taste him.

Feeling one hand rub my back and the other take a big handful of my ass. I bite my lip as I let his lips loose.

I say, "I wish I didn't have to wait so fucking long to do that. But man was it good."

Stephan chuckles to give me a nice bathrobe. I ask, "So now what's the rest of the plan?"

Stephan says "You've been asleep during the majority of my second phase. Jeff's now fully committed to seeing Akiko tomorrow. Stan and that bastard alien has been taken to area fifty-one.

"And your mother an aunt have been at each others necks the whole time."

I say, "Whoa so how bad are their arguments? Or are you controlling how that goes too?"

Stephan says "Actually I didn't plan for Gwen to stay. I had a plan to meet her at the strip club were she works and pay for her attention.

"But with this sudden turn I'll use things to my advantage." I ask, "With how my mom and aunt argue over the smallest things I can bet on that. And what are they arguing about?"

Stephan smiles to answer, "They're arguing over your mothers will. Seeing as she's in the hospital they both are bickering over weather they should give her a new heart medication with the money.

"Or have a nursing home look after her."

I groan, "Wait which one is for the nursing home?" Stephan answers "Gwen but its actually a really nice home. I've bought a few stocks with the pharmacy that supplies them. They do good work with herbal drugs."

I hum to follow him out my room. Wrapping my arm around his I kiss his cheek. I say, "I finally hooked me a stud and he's a fucking thinker."

Stephan chuckles to say "Well it’s easy once you have access to all of the Internet. Specking of which Hayley lets check up on Klaus."

Getting into Stephan's room he taps the wall and it opens to his private lab. To further my amazed look Klaus is sitting at the six-monitor set up.

Klaus turns the chair to smile at me. Klaus says, "Hayley you sweet girl your looking fabulous. I hope you like your enhancements yeah?"

I smile kissing his soft head to say "Yeah Klaus thanks. I have double c's and an hourglass bubble butt. What's not to love about this?"

I turn lifting the robe to swat my hand onto an ass cheek gripping and shaking it at them both.

Stephan says "That's an ass alright my dear. So Klaus how's the stocks looking?"

Klaus laughs to answer, "They're going wonderfully. Thanks to your program we are making money left and right. And with the messages of which stocks to sell and which to keep.

"You're close to being a billionaire!" As Klaus laughs I kiss Stephan's cheek to say "Oh my god I'm hooked up to a billionaire. Oh I can't wait to christen those sheets."

Stephan says "Hold off on the fun for tonight Hayley. Tomorrow your revenge and yes I'd love to see you walk bowlegged for a day.

"But seeing the distraught face of your ex is what you've been after. I can't rob you of that joy."

Stephan plants a soft kiss to my lips and I hug him in thanks. Klaus says, "Oh just made seventy grand off a action house sale."

Stephan says "Good job Klaus hold off on buying any more stocks today. And finish up the stocks sales we already have."

Klaus nods to ask, "Should I also make those various donations and charity benefits?" Stephan nods and I leave with his arm around my waist.

Getting downstairs I greet aunt Gwen and she smiles as Stephan kisses her hand. I think 'Oh aunt Gwen you'll love being apart of Stephan's girl toys. I know I am.'

Langley Fall's third person's POV  
Akiko and Jeff finally meet and Jeff is doing his best not to postcard that he's holding down his erection. Even though you can barely tell if its even there.

But to all monitoring the scene Jeff is doing well. He's not being a complete ass and he's not high to everyone's surprise.

As the two sit in the small dinner Hayley wants nothing more them to rip Jeff's head off.

Stephan calms her by giving her soft kisses to the cheek. Stephan taps his two way watch asking "Officer's O and R are you undercover in the dinner?"

Officer O answers "Yes boss working in the back. R is giving targets food now in an hour both will be too dazed to properly understand what's going on."

Stephan says "Good once they leave Hayley and I will keep the rest of the plan going."

The Fanny cops confirm and Hayley and Stephan play in silence. Stephan's rubbing and squeezing of Hayley's thigh and a little of her ass has her moaning in her seat. As well as feeling a growing wet spot in her panties.

Hayley groans to say "Fuck damn you Jeff. Why are you taking so long to leave your fucking shithead? I really want to fuck my boyfriend and your dragging your fucking feet."

Stephan pulls his hand away and turns Hayley to him. Kissing her lips ever so softly the two nip and push at the others lips until they have to leave.

Following the clearly dazed two several blocks to a motel. Hayley says, "Fucking stoner was away cheap bet he gets her to pay." As they following the fake couple from a few feet behind.

Stephan records the whole time making note that they are drunk. And that Akiko is being taken to a motel.

Stephan plans to use the video to show to Akiko's mother. The next phase of his plan to get the mother and daughter to swoon to him.

Just as Hayley said Jeff gets Akiko to pay for the room. Stephan says, "He made her pay only a lowlife would make a woman pay. Or she insisted being in a mutual relationship."

Stephan finding the room uses a camera snake to look in under the room door. The two are already stripping and Jeff can hardly keep his hands off her.

As Jeff pushes Akiko to the bed he then pulls off her bra. Having let it go far enough both Hayley and Stephan burst into the room.

Hayley shouts "You lying sack of shit!" Jeff and Akiko instantly snap from their drunken daze. Stephan using the snake to also filter in a counter agent to the pills they ate.

Stephan giving Akiko a look of disappointment says, "Akiko put you clothes on and go home. I'll be specking about this to your mother."

Akiko felt nothing but shame that very doctor she admired catching her like this. And the guy's girlfriend fighting to one side extends her shame.

Akiko thinks 'My mom is going to lose it when Dr. Schmidt tells her about this.'

Akiko pulls on her clothes in a flash and dashes out the door. Stephan outside radios, "I need two officers watching room 306. No one gets close."

Fanny officer answers, "Roger boss officers G and Q watching your back have fun."

Turning into the room Stephan smirks as Hayley knocks Jeff out with a mean left. Dropping like a tree would fall after getting chopped from its roots.

Stephan smiles as he kisses Hayley. Stephan says, "I am so going to get all up in this." Hayley smiles to say "And I want you to so fucking bad."

After a half an hour of sleep Hayley drops a bucket of ice water onto Jeff's head. Jeff screams from the sudden cold bath. And confusingly shakes himself to see Hayley standing over him.

Jeff says, "Um hey babe sorry I had a weird dream." Hayley kicks Jeff in the dick saying "It wasn't a dream you parasite you tried to sleep with a high school chick!"

Jeff gulps not only seeing Hayley's anger but also seeing she's in a see through bikini. The top covering half of her nipples and a little of the side of her breasts.

The bottom riding up her ass and only covering a portion of her pubic hair. Still leaving enough of her trimmed bush to be seen.

Jeff asks "So babe what are you going to do?" Hayley smirks to say, "Remember that threesome you asked for a year ago. Well I thought after meeting a guy and said why not."

As Jeff tries to get up he just then noticing his hands and legs are tied to a chair. Jeff still confused until Stephan walks in from the bathroom a bulge far bigger then Jeff in his boxers.

Hayley hums at Stephan's bulge and plants a kiss to his lips. Which Stephan gladly returns.

Jeff snaps to say "Wait WHAT?" Hayley slips out of her thin bikini bottoms to walk back to Jeff.

Hayley says, "You see Jeff this is a three way. Just you don't get to join. YOU get to watch me fuck my new boyfriend. Plus have you see his bulge?

"That alone makes him one hundred times the man you are."

Shoving the Bikini piece into Jeff's mouth Hayley also uses one of his socks to keep it tied.

Hayley says, "Oh and you can keep that. Just a small piece of me and how badly you'll never get a nice piece of ass like me ever again."

Strutting over to Stephan Hayley pulls down his boxers and starts to suck him off. Stephan rubbing Hayley's cheek smirks as Jeff tries to struggle to break free.

Hayley humming and taking licks from one side of his shaft to the other. Kissing the head of Stephan's cock Hayley pushes him onto the bed.

With herself facing Jeff Hayley smirks at him to then look over her shoulder at Stephan. Spreading her ass and pussy lips with one-hand Hayley signals Stephan.

Hayley says, "Come one baby I can't wait anymore. Ram that big cock into me." Stephan smirks to take aim. Hayley biting her lips as she feels Stephan's cock graze her wet lips.

In on deep ball busting thrust Stephan is inside of Hayley. All fourteen and a half inches push into Hayley making her ass quiver and bounce against Stephan's waist.

Stephan says, "Fuck yes!" Stephan the super human never would have thought he'd actually be able to feel like a normal person back in his world. 

But here in this alternate world he's actually reproducing. And it feels amazing to him.

Stephan holding Hayley's waist gives her a few irregular thrusts. But even though they are uneven Hayley still feels the power each one packs.

Add to how deep each thrust makes Stephan go Hayley's knee's lift off the bed with each thrust.

Hayley smiles with a bit of her tongue sticking out to say, "Lie back hot stuff let me ride this big cock."

Jeff watching it all feels lost Hayley never called him big. Or got this wild when they were in bed.

Watching as Stephan laid back Hayley took control. And starts to bounce like her life were depending on her to orgasm.

Stephan holds Hayley's hips as support so she doesn't fall over. But through her mad bounces Hayley can't help but shout.

Hayley shouts, "Oh god this feels so good. Baby your filling me your filling me up!"

Stephan smiles to say, "This is far better then I could ever imagine or watch." Hayley leans forward a little supporting herself while squeezing her boobs together.

Teasing Jeff as he murmurs in misery in the chair. Hayley showing off her new figure by squatting and bouncing her ass for Stephan to watch.

After a while Stephan pulls Hayley from his cock. The sudden move makes her cum and gives Stephan a chance to taste female juices.

Stephan thinks 'This is amazing! Why would any man fight wars or kill if he could find his perfect match or any female he likes to fulfill both their needs.

'Jeff your a fool for throwing away Hayley for another. But unfortunately for you, you became a pawn in my plan to get my mates.'

As Stephan tongue's away at Hayley's snatch Hayley licks Stephan's cock with great gusto. Casting glances and smirks at Jeff to rub in the fact that she's having a blast.

Hayley bobbing her head faster felts Stephan grunt into her pussy. As Stephan shoots his load Hayley jerks him to make it spray all over her face and boobs.

She even lightly spanks Stephan's cock to both her breasts. Keeping him hard as Hayley rubs and licks a little of his cum off her nipples.

Hayley climbs off her boyfriend and points a finger to Jeff's wet boxers. Hayley asks "So Jeff did you like the threesome? I know I am."

Hayley smirks with triumph and turns letting her ass jiggle in Jeff's sight. To strut right back to the bed with Stephan.

Sitting on the beds edge in front of Jeff Hayley climbs onto Stephan's waist and gets right to bouncing.

Hayley leans into Stephan's chest letting her ass stick out toward Jeff more. Stephan using a little of Hayley's juices pops a finger into her ass.

Hayley started at first moans as to say "Oh Steph baby your full of surprises in bed aren't you. That feels so good don't stop!"

As Hayley continues to bounce Stephan thrusts every odd chance he gets. Causes Hayley's boobs to bounce and wobble against his chest and chin.

As the two continue to fuck Jeff starts to glare soon his eye is twitching and he's shaking all over.

Hayley too into her fucking to care keeps going. Hayley says, "Yes stick another one in my ass. God it feels so good!"

Doing as she asked Stephan also nips at Hayley's neck. Prompting Hayley to kiss and moan into Stephan's collar. Jeff finally snaps shouting "NOOOO! I can't take it anymore!"

But instead of charging at the two lovers Jeff bolts out the door. Not caring Hayley keeps going to leave a slightly confused Stephan to shrug and continue as well.

The two continue to fuck until Stephan blows his load inside of Hayley. Holding his girlfriend by her ass Stephan gives several shallow thrusts as he continues to cum. Feeling spent from his inexperience Stephan lays back.

Hayley humming to ask, "That all you got baby?" Stephan smirks to answer, "I would like to say no dear. But my inexperience in sex has proven the better of me."

Hayley chuckles to say "Don't worry about it. With all the pussy your soon to get and with me as your new main source of pussy knowledge. I'm sure you'll be a raging stud by the time the next girls ready to join."

Stephan says "Oh right Officers in the area where did Fisher run off to?" Officer answers, "Officers Q here boss he got picked up the Langley police. What do you want us to do?"

Stephan says, "Make a false wanted sheet for his arrest on drug possession and have them search his van."

Stephan's cops confirm and her turns back to Hayley. Stephan says "Lets head home I'm sure your aunt and mother have torn through most of the ground floor by now."

As they leave the room Hayley giggles as Stephan pinching her ass. And she returns the action to Stephan's surprise.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been having a killer time in my collage. Most of the time I either study or go to the near by river and fish. I didn't know fishing with a crossbow was so fun. But still dudes its good to update again. Anyway lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Fall's Hiko's POV  
Sitting across from my divorce lawyer she finalizes the terms of the papers. Megan says "Well Hiko I didn't think I'd have you become one of my clients."

I say "Don't start Megan once this is over I'm getting Akiko out of that house. To think he had that damn doll in there all that time."

Megan shudders to say, "Those life model sex dolls creep me out. But I heard that they sell fast at those porn conventions."

I stop her say "Please don't make me think about those damn dolls right now. Porn is the last thing I need to think about.

"Right now I have to think of my daughters future and how I’ll support us. Knowing my ex he's stashed all his money somewhere."

Megan says "Well as your divorce lawyer that's why I'm here. We'll subpoena his records and all his money moves.

"I don't know if it'll be enough. But I do hope it'll cause something to rattle loose. But for now these child support checks should help."

I nod thanking Megan but I know the battle to come will be all up hill. My ex husband no doubt has his friends moving large amount of his business stocks away so I can't get to them.

But I'll be damned if he thinks he can waste my golden years. All because he can't tell me the truth.

I leave heading straight home but to my surprise I see Dr. Schmidt walking with a koala on his shoulder.

Pulling to the side I slow do and call out to him. I say "Dr. Schmidt its good to see you how are you?"

Dr. Schmidt smiles back to say "Hey Hiko its good to see you too. But please call me Stephan we are on friendly terms.

"So what can I do for you?"

I sigh to ask, "Do you have free time? I mean it looks like your busy with the koala on your shoulder an all."

To my surprise the koala talks to say "No my dear fraulein I am Klaus I work with Stephan. He's also family to me."

Stephan adds "Klaus here was once an Olympic medalist but some bastard mangled his body.

"Thanks to some government friends Klaus was saved by transferring his brain into the body of a koala."

Klaus says "Now I help Stephan from time to time. Aside from working with kids he also helps the CIA with helping agents vent their stress."

I'm shocked at hearing this to say, "Well if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you help me vent?"

Stephan says "Why Hiko are you asking me out on a date? I mean I stopped working hours ago. But if you are I'm sure we can arrange something."

I blush seeing his face blush as well. I think 'Oh my its been so long seen I've felt this. Be calm Hiko you can do this.'

I smile to say "No Stephan just a therapy talk." Stephan smiles to say, "Ok but I think I know a place where you'll get all the help you need fast."

Following the address Stephan punches into my GPS it takes us half an hour to reach. And to my surprise it’s a gun range.

I say, "Oh Stephan I can't I don't like fire arms."

Stephan says "It's ok this place also has BB guns and paintball guns too. It'll be good for you trust me Hiko you need this."

Following Stephan he shows the girl behind the counter his license and she ask "So which... Oh wait is that Klaus stop hiding you fuzz ball."

Klaus says "Oh Nick I still can't sneak past you. But yeh it’s me how've you been."

Nick the counter girl says, "It’s been good the Langley Swat officers are running their tests today. Hey you three want to see? And Klaus who are these two by the way?"

Stephan says "Stephan Schmidt part time CIA agent. This is once of my clients I thought she could use some venting. So we came by usually I see Barry behind the counter?"

Nick says "Yeah Barry's out back making sure the boys and girls in blue play nice. And making sure that he gets in on their bets."

Stephan chuckles to say "Klaus you can head out to talk to Barry. I think Hiko and I should stick to our original plan. So one paintball gun, one BAR assault rifle with a forty-four-side arm please.

"Oh and three barrels of paintballs."

Nick nods getting the stuff Stephan asked for while Klaus goes out the side door. A short time later we follow too.

I look over at the small hillside to see the various police officers running the small obstacle course.

Stephan says, "Ever thought about being a police officer Hiko?"

I shake my head to answer "Not with the hours they have to deal with no. If I head to get any job I'd try to sell jewelry if anything."

Stephan loads the paintballs into the large plastic container piece. Attaches it to the top of the paint gun. Testing it for a few shots he then hands it to me.

But before he helps me place the protective mask against my face. I say "This things going to mess up my hair."

Stephan says "Oh don't worry about that Hiko. Don't you have a comb or other hair stuff in your purse."

I say yes and he answers "Then stop worrying and vent look I'll help."

Stephan places a picture of my ex husbands face of the target dummy. A growl to rain hell on him click after click the small purple paint balls hit the dummy's face and chest.

Stephan asks, "Um Hiko you do know your canister is empty right?" Opening the lid I pour more paint balls into the canister and once more shoot at the dummy.

I don't know how long but after emptying a barrel of paintballs I just notice Stephan clapping next to me.

Stephan says, "You just reach the next step in your therapy Hiko. Acceptance and empowerment over the source of your pain.

"To most they would think you laughing just now would make you crazy. But they're wrong. Hiko you just showed that you honestly want to be better then what he made you look like.

"Now I need to vent."

Stephan loads the rifle and large revolver as I ask, "Why do you need to vent Stephan?"

Stephan says "Causing listening to some peoples problems gives me a headache from time to time. And plus I like shooting at this kinds of dummy's. Remind me of back home."

I'm confused at how shooting a life sized foam dummy of someone is comforting. But as Stephan shoots the dummy his aim is amazing.

Stephan detaches the click in the rifle letting it clatter onto the table. While smoothly sliding a new clip into the gun.

With the click locking Stephan again shoots at the target not missing at all.

I say to my phone memo "Remind me to ask for gun insurance on my house."

Klaus's POV  
I smirk as Barry pays me another hundred dollars from his winnings. Barry says, "These newbies are too green Klaus. Putting them against some of the vets isn’t fair."

I say "Fine then how about a new bet? I bet my friend over there can hit every target at the one hundred markers."

Barry says "He's got to be a good shot for you to place those kinds of stacks for him? I know you two come by a few times but hell I don't mind winning back my money. Ok three hundred he does the run and makes all the hits."

I nod calling Stephan over with Hiko walking close behind him.

Several of the Swat officers start to laugh as Stephan puts on a spare vest. Two of the sergeants place their bets against mine.

At the whistle Stephan moves his speed and handling besting the officers in the first minute.

All landing at the hundred marks Stephan moves to the next obstacle cover. Again Stephan smashes the hundred marks.

Sprinting forward Stephan slides on one knee to a stop at the door cover. Crouching he uses the last round to take the hundred mark.

With his rifle down Stephan sprints while firing. Emptying his clip Stephan drops and reloads fast to empty five more rounds into the standing dummies head.

The watcher blows the whistle and checks all of Stephan's shots. Watcher says, "All shots landed on the hundred mark. New course record three minutes all targets perfect hundred grouping."

I yell victorious saying, "Pay up Barry!"

One of the sergeants asks, "How the hell did he do that?" I say, "Stephan was a child soldier from our home country. After helping him be free of that life.

"Well he's always been by my side. The first few years were touch and go but it worked out.

"Stephan now works as the CIA therapist and part time weapons consultant."

Stephan says "These swat rifles aren't what I'm use to Klaus. Prefer full auto not semi and hate these handguns. Don't have the same stopping power a revolver has but can understand why most police forces use them.

"You guys kill as a very last resort even though you go into kill sometimes. Still good work guys have fun with the rest of you training."

Barry asks, "Hey Klaus ever think he'd like to teach other people gun safety?"

I say, "I doubt that greatly my friend Stephan's not the teaching type. But if you're looking for a chance for him to win more bets I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

Barry says "And as usually I cut you in on the take right?" I nod and Barry agrees to my deal.

Third person's View  
Else where at area fifty-one Stan and Roger are being held in separate cells. Roger being examined with his mouth kept shut.

The scientist having enough of his annoying and whiney voice.

Several guards come into Stan's cell and drag him to an interview room. With both hands and feet chained to the chair the interrogation begins.

The two woman assigned to Stan's torment are Grease and Valda. Valda slaps Stan to say, "You are one sorry excuse of an agent and a man.

"Really how did you keep your job with how many threats you caused? And problems you caused to this country and your family?"

Stan says, "I love my country and I love my family. And I know they love me."

Grease says "Oh really? Then family guy tell me why your wife divorced you and where you son Steve is?"

Stan says, "He was sucked into a parallel dimension. Ask director Bullock he'll tell you Stephan that bastard of a super human test subject came here after Steve got sucked away.

"It's his fault I'm here you've got to believe me."

Valda slaps Stan again saying, "No CIA director Bullock signs an affidavit saying that your son disappeared under you supervision during a tour around the agency.

"Sometime later Agent Klaus brought sub agent Stephan Schmidt into the agency.

"Which soon discovered that you were harboring that alien dick. And from our research you and that alien have been allies for years!"

Stan in shock shouts "Klaus that bastard fish I'll kill him!" As Stan jolts up in anger Grease kicks Stan backwards the chairs he's strapped to dropping backwards with him.

Stan groans in pain as Valda puts her boot to his head. Stepping down on Stan's head she says, "You won't be killing anyone Stan Smith.

"When we're done with you we'll know what caused you to wet the bed when you were a child.

"But we'll start with the simple stuff as to why you helped the alien escape."

Pulling Stan back up Grease begins to slam Stan's head into the table. Following this she Tasers him with a cattle prod.

Stan screams in pain as the two interrogators continue their questioning. Jumping to the alternate dimension Steve is a shaking mess.

He's been testing his latest video game ray gun on the alien prisoner to little success.

Commander Klaus enters the room looking at Steve as he shakes holding the new weapon. Klaus looks over the plastic toy in his hand to shout, "A stupid water toy is your next weapon?! Are you trying to make us look like idiots?"

Steve stutter to say "No the liquid inside is very acidic the plastic in the toy is the only way I can test it without it eating through a really gun. Or my hand..."

Klaus takes the toy gun and aims it at the armored alien prisoner. After five squirts you can see the acid eating through the aliens armor.

The alien screams in pain as the blue acid eats away at his armor and his skin underneath.

Klaus sees Steve turn away but Steve feels a hand guide his face back. It's Hayley of this world whose not related to this worlds Stan.

But is still this worlds Francine's daughter. Captain Hayley says, "You will watch you little baby. No one said war is pretty and your inventions are going to kill them.

"So you watch and make sure they work got it?"

Steve hearing the cold and lifeless words leave Hayley's mouth only causes him to nod.

As both leave Steve is leans on the small testing area slash lab table to go over what's left to do to mass-produce the acid for battle. Steve however starts to cry and places his face into his hands.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So hey everyone yeah dudes I'm sorry for this. I mean once my finals were all finished. I realized that I only had three of all my update chapters ready. And I also had to come up with new chapter ideas. Seeing as some of my chapter notes ended and I hadn't gotten to making more notes. So again dudes sorry this has taken so long. Plus me getting invited back home is also a big thing. I'm currently back in my small town in Moldova. So I hope Krampus doesn't visit my home. Jerk really scared my neighbor and my friend Smiles from the partner writers Jester Smiles. But still I do hope you all have fun these winters end and years beginning.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Falls Lisa’s POV  
It's been a month since Akiko told me about her horrible date. Dr. Schmidt had followed her because the guy she was with had a girlfriend already.

To make things worse the girlfriend is Hayley Smith Steve Smith sister. I heard from a guy she dated that you don't want to fuck with her.

And from the screams Akiko heard as she left during her story. I can assume the rumors are true.

Several times during the week I've seen Dr. Schmidt roller skate to school. I was surprised at how fast and how at ease he was. Even while he wore his suite. 

A few of the jocks tried to poke fun at him. But the doc was quick to remind them that he was legally a teacher. Who had lean over their standings on their teams.

I have to say no matter how odd or straight forward the guy maybe. He's been having a lot of fun around the school.

He's made waves in the school hell even principle Lewis is less crazy. And less off his rocker now that Dr. Schmidt's works here.

As cheer practice wraps up I walk over to Akiko. She's been feeling down still since Dr. Schmidt helped her from the horrible date.

I ask "Hey Akiko lets walk I'm sure you want to talk a little?"

Akiko sighs as she pulls her bag over her shoulder. Akiko and I walk back into the school.

Akiko says, "I just don't get it Lisa. Dr. S told me that night he was going to tell my mom about that date.

"But he's still hasn't. And from the last few appointments we've had he hasn't brought it up.

"I even saw him talking to my mom a few times. But she doesn't even know."

I ask "Why was Dr. Schmidt with your mom?"

Akiko answers, "I asked the same thing. Turns out he's her therapist now. And that makes me really worried about when he's going to tell her."

I say "Well I have to ask Akiko how did you feel when he was around your mom?"

Akiko answers "Irritated and some times I even catch my mom placing her hand on his."

I ask "What as a friend or more?"

Akiko shakes her head to say, "I don't know. Ever since Toshi went to live with my grandparents. Dr. Schmidt has been coming over.

"It makes me happy to know he cares. But I guess well..."

I finish her words saying, "You like him don't you Akiko?"

Akiko nods with a bright blush and a pout on her face. Akiko says, "Its weird he's our age but the things he does and say.

"It sounds as if it’s all coming from a guy who has lived a much different life."

I rub my arm to say, "Well I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Akiko looks at me then says "Wait you like him too!"

I nod to say, "Yeah during our last meeting he read a sweet and romantic verse from an old opera book.

"Well he didn't read it to me really. I walked in and he was singing it. But it sounded so romantic coming from him.

"And when he was finished he didn't even seemed embarrassed that I saw him. I think he liked it."

Akiko says "Well don't get any ideas Lisa. Once I see Dr. Schmidt I'm going to ask him out."

I smirk to pat her shoulder making her look at me. Crossing my arms under my boobs I pushed them up with a smirk.

Akiko pouts again to say, "No fair no sexy clothes I don't have the boobs to show off yet."

I say "Then you better find something fast cause I'm know what guys his age like."

Third persons POV  
After watching for two months having both sisters fight back and forth Stephan is still smiling.

His outlook is much different then before. Sure he was still the hard nut super solider bred to kill.

But after railing Hayley at least three times a week for the last two months he's been all smiles.

Klaus asks "So what's on the agenda today Stephan?"

Stephan answers, "Well from the lustful eyes I've been getting. Lisa and Akiko have fallen for my new outlook.

"Plus I think one hard push and Hiko will spread her legs too. So for the next week Hayley and I will take a break."

Klaus says "Ok but what about Francine and Gwen. My god those two last night at dinner looked like they were going to throw their forks at one another."

Stephan says "Yeah I know. Which is why I've been using sudden keys to make them argue. Or simply scream their heads off at one another.

"But when I get home from work I'll put my plan for them into the next phase."

With that Stephan leaves for work. Slipping into his roller blades he zooms past cars and down the streets.

After only a few minutes he's in his office waiting for his first student.

As Lunch rolls in Lisa slips into the ladies room with a gym bag on her back. Changing fast she is now wearing a tighter more revealing version of her cheer uniform.

With her belly showing and the skirt covering a little past her crotch. With her shirt hugging her bra less breasts Lisa nods that she'll do it.

Scanning the hall fast she rushes to Stephan's office.

Stephan with his back to the door is yet again performing to the opera.

Lisa enters and locks the door behind her. Clearing her throat makes Stephan stop what he was doing.

On seeing the now tightly clad cheerleader Stephan fakes a surprised gasp.

Stephan asks, "Lisa why are you dressed like that?"

Lisa simply waltzes over to him making sure her smooth but strong legs are noticed in her strut to him.

Lisa smirks to Stephan and answers "Sorry Dr. S I'm not telling... 'Lift's her shirt revealing she has no bra on but her nipples are covered by silver pasties' I'd rather show you."

Lisa smiles as she presses her chest toward Stephan.

Lisa gets closer and says into Stephan's ear "Go on Doc you can touch them. Plus I really want you to."

Stephan still pretending to be caught off guard smirks to himself.

Stephan says, "Well who am I to say no to such a sexy pair. But I don't know how my girlfriend will like this. Give me a moment Lisa."

Stephan calls Hayley with his phone. Hayley answers on speaker to Stephan as he says "Hey sugar so I'm at work right now and guess what?"

Hayley says, "Oh I can guess... lets see did one of your coworkers, the parents, or one of the students want to screw you?"

Stephan smiles to Lisa who is in udder shock. Stephan says, "Yeah is it ok?"

Hayley answers "Yes but she has to come over for punishment from me. She needs to learn if she tries to take you from me she'll be punished."

Stephan says "Ok I know she'll love it see you tonight."

Stephan ends the call and before Lisa can say anything Stephan goes right for her boobs.

Stephan pulls on the pasties with a jerk making Lisa moan through her teeth.

Stephan smiles as he starts to squeezes and flicks her nipples with his thumbs.

Lisa continues her moans along with soft pants. Lisa knows her body well and her breasts were always her weakness when masturbating.

Stephan asks "You like that?"

Lisa moans to answer "It really gets me off when I play with my tits. And this just feels wonderful."

Stephan leans in and licks both of her now erect nipples. Stephan even lightly nips at them with his teeth.

Lisa lets her voice go and screams as a small orgasm pulses through her lower lips.

Stephan pushes Lisa back onto his offices couch. Stephan pushes up her short skirt revealing that Lisa also isn't wearing panties.

Stephan smiles to Lisa as if he was an innocent person. Standing over her Stephan undoes his pant before the sexy cheerleader.

Stephan smirks as Lisa sees Stephan nears fifteen-inch long cock. And that fact that now after adjusting to having sex Stephan's cock has grown to fit his pleasure.

Now almost two inches in girt Lisa is simply awestruck at how big he is.

Lisa getting herself back and strokes Stephan cock to say, "It’s so warm and it’s even pulsing really hard.

"I guess this big tool of yours wants a nice place to be.

"So lets see how much this big boy will like my girls squeezing him until he blows."

Lisa does as she promised making Stephan moan as she titfucks him.

Lisa asks "I bet you never got titfucked by tits this big before?"

Stephan smiles to her as he moans again. But Stephan thinks 'Sorry Lisa your a solid double B cup. But my Sugar Hayl has double C's.'

Stephan rests his hand on the top of Lisa's head as she gives him light licks.

She clearly doesn't want to try to give him a blowjob just yet. But Stephan is fine with that.

Stephan's stamina proves to best Lisa as she sighs tired from spending nearly an hour titfucking him.

Taking a minute Lisa collects herself to ask "What gives Doc I've used my tits one a few guys and they've never lasted this long?"

Stephan smirks to answer "Well Lisa that's cause you been blowing easily to excite boy and guys who masturbate to playboy and web vids.

"While I'm a man whose got a very sexually active and hot girlfriend. So Lisa shall we have fun too?"

Lisa gulps as Stephan turns her around. Resting her arms onto the top of the couch Stephan lifts her skirt over her ass.

Lisa ass is a nice and very fit standard teardrop ass.

Stephan says "Now on to the main performance my dear Silver. Lets see if you pipes can match mine. And don't worry this room is soundproof.

"Can't have other students getting dirt of anyone now can we."

Stephan spreads Lisa's ass getting a great view of her very wet pussy. Her folds are still dripping from the small orgasms that titfucking Stephan caused.

Stephan squeezes Lisa ass light making her moan and say "Oh Doc I want you inside of me."

Biting her lip Lisa takes a breath thinking of the pain she's about to feel.

In one strong thrust Lisa screams as Stephan thanks the chance to match the pitch with an opera song.

Lisa shakes violently as her folds quiver from the greatest orgasm she's had when screwing a guy.

Lisa thinks 'Fuck I thought he was just being proud but damn the Doc wasn't kidding he really is a man!'

Lisa bites her lip as the remaining pulses of her folds finally dies down. But nearly ten minutes for a single orgasm has to be a record somewhere.

Stephan feeling Lisa orgasm calm begins his rhythm. 

With his balls still dripping with Lisa's juices Stephan keeps a hand on Lisa ass as he rails her pussy good.

Lisa feels like a virgin at this point. All the times she's had sex means nothing when comparing to how deep and how well Stephan is fucking her.

Lisa screaming her lungs out at how amazing it feels to have Stephan fuck her.

Stephan also likes how tight but very wet Lisa is.

Hayley orgasms are like mini bottles of water when she really excited and naughty.

While with Lisa every small or major orgasm makes various amounts of her juices squirt from between her legs.

Stephan strokes Lisa ass as yet again she screams into an orgasm.

Lisa gasps again in pure bliss. She's never had sex for so long and from Stephan's eyes she glazed with an even coating of sweat.

Lisa feels limp almost tired and very sore kind of satisfied. Seeing this Stephan cuts things short.

Flipping Lisa around Stephan sits her on her ass and starts to jerk off.

A few times before Hayley's made him shot a few loads onto her face. And seeing as Lisa is too tired to complain Stephan thinks why not.

In a powerful grunt Stephan unloads a large shot all over Lisa. Splattering her boobs, her face, and a little of her hair as he cums.

Lisa catching a little in her mouth moans at how strong Stephan cums smells. As well as how sugary it tastes.

A big different yet again from the bitter taste she's had of cum from other guys.

Stephan sighs to say ,"Well Lisa I'd say you’re too tired to keep going. And do tell me your not.

"I've fucked my girlfriend too much not to be able to tell. So I'll tell your teachers I've sent you home. And you can relax an leave the school in a little while."

Lisa thanks Stephan and licks her boobs clean as well as her face. Using a tissue she cleans her hair of Stephan's cum as well.

After which she spreads out onto the couch and drops asleep. Not before stripping completely out of her sexy outfit.

Stephan watches Lisa drift off and smiles as to how red her lower lips are. Stephan drapes a spare blanket over the sleeping cheerleader and goes back to his desk.

Stephan then pulls out his phone and call Hiko. Hiko answers with a happy tone in her voice.

Stephan says "Hiko we need to talk its about Akiko and why she's been so down."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes ok reasons why I can't update on the first anymore. With this being my second year into college I aiming for my masters. But they said I need to complete the four years for a bachelors. Before I register for my masters, something along the lines of showing if I ready for that kind of commitment. So with the classes I'm in I only have Friday's and the weekends off. So I can't update on the first day of each month. But the first Friday's instead. So yeah and with all five classes I'm taking I've got to tell you dudes now. Look foreword to there being delays in the future. Anyway dudes continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Falls Hiko’s POV  
I was already having a stressful day when Stephan called me.

From his call it was clear that he finally knew why Akiko has seemed odd as of late. After waiting around the house the doorbell rings.

Answer it I find Stephan with a worrying smirk.

Inviting him in he takes off his shoes after he greets me. Sitting down on my new imported couch Stephan sighs.

Stephan says "Hiko I'd have to be blunt from here your and Akiko's progress has been a surprise to me.

"But I never would have thought that Akiko would date a two timer."

I shout "What!" Stephan raises both his hands signaling me to try and calm myself.

I say, "Stephan tell me everything right now!"

Stephan starts "Ok for the last half a year I've been living with my godfather Klaus and his odd family friends the Smith's.

"Well actually since Francine divorced Stan its the Ling's. But I'm sidetracking sorry.

"Several weeks ago I was helping Hayley with her therapy. And wanted to prove to her Jeff Fisher her ex was trying to be faithful.

"But after using my CIA gadgets I found out that he was chatting with Akiko.

"I really wanted it to be someone just using her IP address. But this is what I recorded that night."

I watched, as my daughter was eating with that no good stoner Fisher.

I was even more shocked when she left the diner drunk and walking funny. And to my horror that scum made her pay for a motel room.

The video ends with Stephan and Francine’s daughter breaking into the room.

Stephan says "We made it just in time. Jeff was close to removing Akiko's underwear when we found their room.

"Hiko I'm sorry. I told Akiko to spend a few weeks chatting online hoping she'd make an online friend.

"I've failed her as a therapist."

I shook my head to say, "No you we're hoping she'd used her good judgment to make a friend. Not hook up with a fucking pervert.

"Stephan you’re a good guy far better then most I've come across in a long time."

Stephan blushes to say "Oh stop you sound like the other girls who hit on me. But thank you still Hiko.

"But I was hoping you and I could talk about this before you punish Akiko too severally."

I say, "Well ok I mean your advice has helped my family for the better. And I'm sure this little bump will be a learning experience for my little Akiko.

"Oh Stephan would you like some tea I've got freshly imported herbal root?"

Stephan says, "I would like that."

After setting the tea on the coffee table I hand Stephan the cup but my hand slips causing the water to spill all over my top.

Hissing at the pain Stephan quickly take my top off and starts to dab my chest with a paper towel.

I blush feeling his hands ease my pain.

Stephan says, "Sorry about that my um Hiko I have to say you have very nice boobs."

I blush more as I giggle at how innocent he looks. I kiss his forehead and finish wiping my chest.

With my breasts out I see Stephan trying not to stare.

I smirk to ask "Stephan do you like older women?" Stephan rubs the back of his head with a mild blush.

Stephan says, "Well my girlfriend tested that thought and I found out I like mature and young women go figure."

I bite my lip to think 'Oh no if he has a girlfriend she'll think Stephan's a cheater. And I don't need to be seen as the one who ruined his relationship.'

Snapping from my thought I see Stephan with his phone out talking to someone.

The person on the other end says, "It's ok babe you can fuck her. Just make sure that she knows that she'll be punished by me later."

Stephan says "Ok Sugar I'll tell her see you at home."

I ask "Stephan who was that?" Stephan answers, "That was my Sugar or my girlfriend. She knows all about how girls hit on me and how most of them are my patients.

"After the last time few times my patients tried to get to pound them. My Sugar made me agree to call her every time one of my patients gets overly friendly.

"And so now my Sugar will punish you for seducing me. That is if you want to continue Hiko? Like always its your choice."

I think 'Damn how long has it been since I last had sex. That degenerate of an ex-husband neglected me for I don't know how many years after Akiko.

'If all I have to agree to get some good sex is to be punished later I'm game for some fun.'

I hum to lick my lips at Stephan I say "Well Stephan what are we waiting for? Lets have some mature fun."

Leaning in Stephan captures one of my nipples between his lips. I didn't even see him move my bra. His hands snake around my waist and cups a handful of my ass to pull me closer.

I think 'This is so wrong this is my therapist I should stop. But damn it does it feel good. He's sucking my breast and groping my ass so good!'

I gasp with an 'oh my'. As Stephan pushes up my skirt to get to my panties.

I say "Your really an eager young man Stephan."

Stephan says, "Well when you have a sexually charged girlfriend like mine it pays to know how to work the body."

With my panties at my knees Stephan digs in his tongue like nothing I've felt.

I gasp and moan with several more 'oh my's' and 'yes's'. As he works his tongue along the outside of my pussy and clit.

I gasp to say "Stephan wait bedroom... Lets go to the bed I don't want anyone seeing us through the living room window."

Taking him by the hand I guide him upstairs to my bedroom.

I smirk as Stephan passes the doorway to my bedroom his large bulge easily to see in his pants.

Stripping to none thing I lay back and say "Now isn't this better Stephan?"

With my legs spread Stephan takes off his pants and boxer in one go.

I gasp seeing the biggest cock I've ever seen before. He easily could be as long as my forearm.

Stephan climbs onto the bed and lines up his cock. Stephan says "Trust me Hiko its about to get even better for us both."

Feeling a good amount of his cock go into I moan a loud 'yes' with his first thrust.

I can feel myself getting wetter as he takes hold of my thigh and lifts it to his shoulder.

Stephan kisses my lips softly as I say "God I should... we shouldn't Stephan."

Stephan smiles to say, "No going back now Hiko and don't worry we're just getting things started."

Stephan gives me several more thrusts and like the first one they all feel so fucking good.

I shout, "Fuck stopping now. I want more I want you all inside me! Give me that tool of yours hard and deep Stephan!"

Stephan the turns me onto my side and closes my legs. With his hands on my ass and waist he then does as I ask.

Feeling him slam his cock into me I moan and gasp louder then I believe I've done before.

After I don't know how long he was fucking me but after a while I feel him go deeper then before.

I jerk my head back as I feel his balls slap off my ass.

I scream "OH GOD YES! Stephan you're amazing I love your young big fucking cock!"

I moan more as Stephan continues to fuck me senseless. God feeling his cock pull back and forth is like nothing I could dream off.

Stephan flips me onto my hands and knees and slaps my ass.

I moan as he says "You've been very naughty Hiko cumming on my cock and lusting after me. What would Akiko say if she saw you like this?"

I simply answer, "Oh shut up and spank me more. I can't get enough of your amazing cock pounding my ass Stephan."

Stephan pulls out to the very tip of his cock making me moan. And then moan some more as he thrusts back into me all the way to the base.

I bite my finger as I gasp feeling him spank me with every few thrusts.

Stephan asks "You like that Hiko?"

I gasp to answer "Yes more you fucking stud. 'Moan and another smack' God yes this just feels perfect! Don't stop Stephan give me more! 'More spanks followed by some hard thrusts' YESSSS!"

Turning around I get Stephan to lie down on the pillow while I ride him for a while. I smirk and bounce myself extra hard making sure he watches my breasts as the bounce all over the place.

Soon he sits up and starts to lick and suck on my nipples too. All the while I'm orgasming my brains out he still hasn't cum.

I grunt feeling his cock ram almost completely past the entrance to my womb.

I even try to gyrate my ass and pivot my hips to get tighten myself up to get him to cum.

But still nothing as I glace at the clock we've already been doing it for over an hour.

I gasp as Stephan holds my waist saying, "Damn it Stephan you've got stamina like no one else fuck!"

Cumming hard I think of one last thing. Sliding off his cock I take hold of his long shaft to then wrap my mouth around its head.

I start slow trying to take as much of him as possible.

Sucking, slurping, and bobbing my head like a mad woman I know I need to get him to cum.

As the minutes go by I uses the last trick I have. I give Stephan's balls some strong and firm caresses and just like that he howls into his own throbbing orgasm.

Seeing Stephan's cock tip burst with his seed is like magic to me.

Feeling his cum splatter my face, breasts, and some of my stomach. I sigh feeling his warm white goo dripping down from every place it landed.

I hum as I lick my lips tasting his really sweet cum.

Looking down I see that Stephan is still hard. I ask "Stephan how long do you last?"

Stephan answers, "With my girlfriend I can last for about five or six rounds."

I think 'Holy fuck! Five or six rounds of that amazing fuck frenzy? Damn I feel sore just after one round whoever Stephan's girlfriend is something if she can handle him herself.'

I moan as I finishing licking my body clean. 

I say "Stephan that was simply amazing. I can't remember the last time anyone fucked me so good.

"But I can't let anyone know about this even Akiko.

"Still Stephan I honestly have to say I like this sore but satisfied feeling your big cock gave my pussy.

"Your cock is honestly something fantastic and its still fucking hard.

"I hope you don't mind but I'd like to try and push myself a little and see if I can last even as close as your girlfriend."

Bending down I feel Stephan caress my ass as I once again blow his big dick.

But as I feel Stephan fingers go into my pussy I hear a gasp followed by "Mom?"

I bolt up seeing Akiko in the doorway looking at us.

In a flash she turns and I can hear her crying as she ran out. I call out to her as I chase after her.

Naked and still wet between the legs I find Akiko curled up at the foot of her bed.

Akiko says with teary eyes "How could you do that mom?"

I say, "I'm sorry honey but it kind of happened. What Akiko do you...?"

Akiko shouts, "Yes mom I like Dr. S he's nicer then any other guy I've meet! And this is so like you!

"You always have to control things in my life. I couldn't do anything I wanted to. And then Dr. S... Stephan he saves me from making a hug mistake and he didn't tell you.

"I even told myself that tonight I would ask him out. And you took that away from me seeing as you just fucked him!"

I sigh to sit down next to her. Hugging her I wipe the tears from he eyes.

I say, "I'm truly sorry honey please don't cry. I know that without Stephan our lives would be truly miserable. But still I think that I have a way to make up some bad choice I've made for you."

Getting back to my room Stephan ends a phone call as we enter.

I say, "Stephan Akiko has something she wants to tell you." Stephan says, "Now how can I not listen to such a warm smile."

I nudge Akiko as she says "Mom don't push me... Stephan will you fuck me?"

Stephan smiles to say "Sure but just to let you know my girlfriend is now expecting you both to be present when she punishes you."

Akiko says "Wait you have a girlfriend? When and she's ok with this?"

I say "I was shocked too sweetie. But its true Stephan has a lot of patients and his girlfriend has setup a kind of punishment thing for women who get too close to him.

"So Stephan you get to have sex with Akiko and we agree to be punished for seducing you.

"No one finds out and I get the added assurance that my little Akiko has a great first time in bed."

Akiko strips out of her clothes left in nothing but her underwear.

I smirk as Stephan eyes Akiko as she bends over a little to slip out of her panties and bra.

I say "And Stephan I can tell you want to fuck her now. I mean what man your age could resist seeing my cute angel?"

Akiko adds, "What do you think Stephan?" Stephan's reply was his hard cock and his hands rubbing Akiko's arms.

Akiko extends her finger to lightly poke Stephan's cock making it twitch.

Akiko says "Stephan I've only dreamed of seeing your cock. And you’re more then anything I could ever hope for.

"Well Stephan are you ready to take my cherry?"

Akiko's POV  
I gulp seeing Stephan long and pulsing cock. But still I lied back on my mom’s bed to say "I'm ready when you are Stephan."

Mom sits next to me and says "Akiko you have to be careful when having sex. Jumping right into unprepared isn't good. You need the right..."

I moan as I see Stephan's licking my crotch. Taking a fist full of his hair I moan louder then I do when I masturbating.

Feeling the pulsing of my orgasm going off I sigh as Stephan raises himself from my crotch. Licking his wet lips the whole time.

Hearing someone moan I see mom sucking on Stephan's cock.

I say "Mom stop I'm suppose to fuck him."

Mom pulls her lips away with a slurp to say "Sorry sweetie I was just trying to help you a little. Stephan is bigger then anyone I've seen."

I say, "Mom stop just let me experience this." Taking hold of Stephan's cock I start to stroke his cock a little to then kiss his tip.

Soon I'm slurping and sucking away at a good portion of his cock. I moan as I feel Stephan stroke my head.

Mom says "Your doing wonderfully sweetie keep it up. Isn't she wonderful Stephan?"

Stephan sighs to say, "Yes she is Hiko a real natural. With some more practice as well as pointers from you. Akiko here will be just as good at sucking dick as you Hiko."

I moan onto Stephan cock like the idea of being better at sucking his dick then my mom.

I ask "Mom is this enough or should I keep sucking?"

Mom says "No sweetie I'd say your both good and ready for the main event."

I smile to lie back with my head on a pillow I spread my legs again.

I say "Well Stephan you heard my mom. We're both ready to go now get over here... and give it to me!"

Stephan comes closer holding his cock as he asks "Are you sure your ready for this?"

I nod to say, "I've waited for this moment my whole teenage life Stephan. Please don't make me wait any longer."

I feel Stephan's cock poke my wet pussy lips.

Mom says "Akiko take a deep breath this is going to hurt a bit sweetie." I say, "Ok mom I ready Stephan."

In one hard thrust Stephan enters me and mom was right it hurts!

Stephan gasps in surprise to say "Akiko you're so tight do all virgins feel like this?"

I grit my teeth and close my eyes feeling a steady twitching coming from my newly womanized pussy.

Mom says "Yes Stephan virgin are very tight during their first times fucking. It’s all completely natural.

"But congratulations Stephan you've taken my little girls virginity how does it feel?"

Stephan grunts to say, "I've so far only fucked my girlfriend and a few others but I've never fucked a virgin before. But this... this feels fucking amazing!"

Feeling Stephan big fucking cock continually slam into me makes me moan load and out of control. It feels so damn good that I don't care who hears me.

Stephan startles me as he now lies on his back and I sitting up on his cock.

I smile down to him and say, "Just relax Stephan leave the rest to me."

As I start to bounce off his waist it feels like firework are going off in my pussy. I feel so hot and so amazing until another orgasm rocks my pussy. I squeeze Stephan's cock and he grunts in return.

I don't know how long we go at it but I don't care its too good to care.

After a while Stephan grabs hold of my waist and grunts really loud. Stephan says "Fuck I'm cumming."

Feeling the sudden torrent of cum from Stephan makes me moan into another orgasm. I think that my sixth one maybe my seventh.

I moan says "Ooooh so much cum Stephan. I can't get enough I love this feeling. Shoot deep inside of me Stephan fill me up!"

After a while I slide off to find he's still cumming I moan again feeling his cum slide out of me. And some landing on my butt as I lie on his chest.

I say "Damn Stephan you’re still going after all that you already put into my pussy."

Acting fast I crawl down to his cock and do what my instincts tell me to do.

I moan as I lick and catch his cum into my mouth. It taste just as sugary as a jolly rancher.

I moan again as mom asks "Akiko do you need my help cleaning him off?"

I shake my head as I suck on Stephan's tip a little to say "No I'm ok mom. Damn Stephan even after all that you’re still hard and ready to go?"

Stephan says "Yeah well like I told your mom I can last a very long time. But I think it’s best if I don't.

"Both you and your mother will be walking around sore as it is. I'll see you both later ok. Oh and remember I'll also call you two and tell you a day when my girlfriend will come punish you."

Stephan after getting dressed leaves with a smile on his face. I sit up and yelp at the twinge of pain I feel from my pussy.

Mom says, "Don't worry sweetie I have muscle cream we can use. It's going to be a rough few days for the both of us."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everybody I'm happy to be forward with you all. So far my friend has sent me a list of funny April fools pranks. I can't wait to watch them. But I think its needed to be said that last month was crazy for me. My midterms and class assignments had me scrambling for parts to use. So again sorry dudes for not giving you an update last month. But I also hope that there won't be another delay like last month anytime soon. So lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Falls Stephan’s POV  
I can't believe my good planning and as most humans call it good luck.

In one day I've fucked three different women on the list I have. As I coolly slide across the pavement on my blades heading back home. I can't help but smile.

My plans are coming together. But I'm sure that idiot Stan and his alien pet will try something. Or someone else will try and stall my plans for my future mates.

Getting to the door I open it only to duck on instinct as a lamp goes flying past my head.

Gwen shouts, "You bitch! I did not try to seduce that dick of an ex husband of yours."

Francine answers, "Oh please every time you drop by you have to flaunt that perfect ageless figure you have. And those big perky boobs. I mean how could you not notice he was staring at them all the time.

"I had to work for my figure. Do you know how hard I worked to get off my baby weight, keep fit, and have to put up with a horrible marriage? It sucks!"

As the two continue to fight I walk upstairs neither noticing me as they continue to scream at the other. Stepping into the bathroom I find Hayley toweling herself off.

I smirk "So how long have they been at it?"

Hayley dries her hair to answers "For the last four hours. God they can both be a bitch but whenever they are together they always act like this."

I rub my chin to say "Then I think we should stir the pot a little in my favor. I still want to fuck them both but I think I'll use their anger to make them mine."

Hayley struts over to give me a kiss. Humming into the kiss I grab to handfuls of her ass.

Hayley asks with a seductive hiss "What do you need me to do babe?"

I hand her a tablet from my briefcase. I say "On there is a video it shows Francine getting gangbang during her little camping trip.

"Then one of her hitting on me while you were asleep. Fake that you're surprised and pissed at her for trying to fuck me.

"Francine will leave giving us some fun with Gwen. Then she'll come back asking to make things better and everyone wins."

Hayley nods at the plan and dressing in a shorter black top then her normal one and tight jeans shorts.

I sit at the top of the stairs and waited during the calmness that Hayley creates. Sitting down on the couch she convinces them to watch a video her friend sent her.

A few minutes pass but then came Hayley's fake explosions following it is Gwen's disgust.

Gwen shouts, "You slut you get plowed by a bunch of frat guys then try to jump your daughter boyfriend! What's wrong with you?"

Hayley shouts "Stephan come here now!"

Walking down the stairs I smile to Hayley. But put on a worried face seeing Hayley's fake anger. I must admit it almost feels as though I am in some kind of trouble.

Hayley asks, "Stephan did my mom hit on you?"

I rub my neck to sigh and answer "Yes but she was drunk I thought Klaus deleted that video. Hayley I sorry for not telling you I just want... well I had hoped that the three of you could come together and solve your problem as a family."

Gwen walks over and pets my arm. She says "Stephan from what I've heard from Hayley you’re a great guy. And this shows that you'd even stick up for my sister.

"But that doesn't change the fact that my slut of a sister tried to take you from her own daughter!"

Francine shouts "You're the slut in this family! Prancing your boy toys in front of mama and baba. And it was clear then how you got them to bend over backwards at your every word."

Gwen says "Yeah I got my men to listen me. Unlike you letting those deadbeats and assholes you hung around to walk all over you and use you for years.

"It took dumb luck for you to finally wise up a divorce Stan's stupid controlling ways. And now you’re trying to get the perfect gentlemen to plow you instead of your daughter. That's low Francine and I've worked as a stripper and a drug dealer.

"But that is still low."

Francine does as I thought with Hayley against her she breaks down and storms out the house almost in tears.

I smile triggering the roofy orb to affect the house. Giving Hayley a nod I look to Gwen as she's now sitting on the couch looking sad.

I place a hand on Gwen shoulder to say "Gwen if you need to talk I'm here I am a licensed therapist. I'm sure if you put in the effort I can help you and your sister be sisters again."

Gwen sighs to say, "I don't know Stephan. Since we were young I've always tried to upstage her when it came to things she couldn't or wouldn't do."

Hayley asks, "Let me guess it started after you both hit puberty right?"

Gwen chuckles and looks at Hayley to answer "Yes it was. I had the tits that guys wanted while Francine had the ass guys drooled over.

"For years we both tried to make our assets better. After Francine's insane weight gain and loss trick her boobs did get bigger.

"So I did my own boob trick to make mine bigger. And no I didn't have one of those expensive surgeries like your mothers ex husband told you."

I sigh to say "Stan ever the fool and ever the instigator of problems. It's a good thing the CIA caught him before he could cause world war three.

"But still it’s also a shame that Steve is still missing because of him."

Gwen looks to Hayley to ask "Hayley Francine never gave me a straight answer but was your brother always a pussy? Even when he was younger?"

Hayley groans to say, "Yeah mom babied him way too much. And my dad's whole scared straight things always seem to remind him to fear every little thing in the world.

"I actually thought sooner or later he'd be committed into a asylum for all the crap he's been through."

Gwen sighs to say "Yeah that's my sister always nice even when some people walk all over her... or try to use her for their own fun."

I see the slight smile to her lips to ask, "Then why fight that feeling Gwen? I can hear from your voice that you miss the old relationship you two had.

"I know siblings show love when they have small disagreements. But you've both been at this long enough.

"You father and mother are all you have left and being honest they aren't getting younger. Be honest about the nursing homes benefits and welfare to Francine and what it can provide for your parents.

"And I'm sure Francine will agree with your idea."

Hayley growls to say "But that doesn't excuse how’s she acted now that she's divorced Stephan.

"My god I thought that finding out that she sleep with three different guys in a week was bad. Or how she acted back in high school from the rumors you heard aunt Gwen

"But she enjoyed getting gangbanged. And tried to ride your bone while we were sleeping upstairs. And why aren't you mad?"

I'm surprised at little when Hayley grabs my chin as she asks me the question. I answer "Hayley she is your mother she agreed to let me stay after losing so much of her old life.

"Klaus has been the only family I've known. But I must admit when seeing your mother and you for the first time... I felt like I had a family again.

"I'll admit my family had a short life with me... But I was happy to be apart of a group calling themselves a family. That's why I can't be mad families will fight and no matter how dark some moments seem. You'll all still love each other."

Gwen smiles to put a hand on my arm and give me a kiss to the cheek. Gwen says "Damn Hayley he really is such a sweet guy and your are fit as hell."

I ask, "Gwen are you hitting on me?"

Gwen stammers her answer causing Hayley to laugh. Hayley "It's ok aunt Gwen your not the first woman to hit on Stephan. And you will not be the last I'm sure."

Gwen's confusing prompts Hayley to explain my work. And how some of my clients have been really frisky with me.

Gwen shocked turns to me saying, "Stephan and I thought my sister was bad. If you wanted you'd probably have let Francine have sex with you wouldn't you?"

I say, "Well maybe but as Hayley said there's a whole system and my respect for them being mother and daughter also told me not to do it. I couldn't break that bond nor could I lose Hayley.

"But from how Hayley just told you everything I believe she ok with it being you. If you fuck me however you're going to get punished by her later." Gwen whispers something into Hayley's ear causing her to giggle.

Hayley nods to take my car keys. Hayley shouts "Klaus your coming with me to the mall for a while."

Klaus slides down the stair railing and lands right on Hayley's shoulder.

Klaus says, "Ok but please lets stop and mega smooth’s slushing shack. I haven't had a mango and kiwi slush in a while."

Gwen wraps her arms around my arm looking me over with a hungry glint in her eyes. I think 'Do I have the energy for another round?'

Third person's POV  
After Francine stormed off she thought of clearing her head by walking around by her favorite coffee shop downtown.

But little did she, Stephan, or the Franny cops watching knew that three woman had bugged Francine after one of her little sexual escapade.

These three are the lead members of the Ladybug group. Christie, Katie, and Casey all three looked over the video they had in great detail. 

And still couldn't believe that the boring housewife they always passed by in the supermarket had the skills to play like them.

After getting her coffee from the clerk Francine finds an empty table out in small garden in the back of the store.

Katie takes the lead and sits down along with the others right at the table all eyeing Francine.

Christie says "Hey Francine how have you been?"

Francine shocked face says it all as she asks, "Why do you care? And why are you even talking to me? Last time I tried to talk to you three you didn't give me the time of day."

Casey pulls out her phone to says, "That was before we saw this."

Showing the video muted of Francine having her fun in the coffee line. And another of her fucking a guy on the hood of a car at night. Francine blushes and covers her mouth.

Francine sighs to say, "What now you all want to pick on me and call me names? Well you’re too late my daughter and sister already did."

Francine crosses her arms puffing up her chest while taking a sip from her coffee. Christie chuckles to say "Oh Francine you got it all wrong we want you to join us."

Francine gives her a wait and a what before Katie continues by saying "We Ladybugs are a group of women who cheat on our husbands. Or swap very sexy stories with one another. 

"And that hood action can't be the only fun you've had since becoming single?"

Francine bites her finger she's wanted forever to get in with their group. And if this is how she couldn't pass it up. Plus she's always wanted a chance to flaunt her earlier sex stories.

Francine nods to say, "Yeah well I had my own Internet porn website. It has all my more fun and experimental partners dropped me a line for when we got together and had fun. 

"But my older sexy stories well you'll have to listen for those. If you want we can hang out and I could tell you all more."

Katie smiles to say "Why Francine that sounds delightful. But we must get you changed a Ladybug has to always flaunt what men want."

With a seductive hiss and smile all three leading ladies cart Francine off to shop and talk. As well as see how much Francine will fit into their group.

The two Franny officers however are recording everything. Knowing full well that the boss will want to hear what's going on.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys and gals sorry for having to miss last month. My only excuse was that it was finals and yes in college they make you feel as if it’s a job. So they expect your work when they expect it. So had to take a few days to let my hands rest. Being a starting engineer major is nothing short of pressure on your hands. But still dudes I hope your all cool and relaxing at least for most of the summer. So lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Falls Gwen’s POV  
I ask "So Stephan how often do you and Hayley agree to this little punishment and fuck game."

Stephan says, "I kind of stop counting once Hayley said it was ok. But that was after she became a nympho who couldn't full wear me out completely either. So she's ok with someone wearing me down a little before she gets a go."

I gasp to them smirk tugging a little at my shirt to say "Maybe now we can get to know each other a little better?"

I think 'And if I get really lucky Francine will walk in and find us fucking. I know Stephan is trying for us not to argue anymore. But my sister really needs to learn a lesson or too.'

Crawling over to Stephan I lick my lips to say, "Stephan honestly how often do you fantasize about fucking other women besides Hayley?

"I've seen the look in your eyes from even the nicest of guys. And don't think I didn't notice you sneakily rubbing my ass without giving it away."

Stephan chuckles to rub his arm saying "Well I never said I was the smoothest of gentlemen when it came to displaying attraction. My history is very sad so affection like what I have with Hayley its foreign to me."

I smile pulling down my top letting my braless boobs free to say "Then I know just what you need. Tell me Steph are you a boob man? Cause I've got a big pair right here.

"Tell me compared to Hayley and my sister where do I stand?"

Stephan blushes to lick his lips I smile seeing the bulge beginning to form in his pants. Turning around I lift my skirt showing my ass I took off my thong before I sat back down.

I ask over my shoulder seeing Stephan's erection pressing hard against his pants. I ask "Or are you more of an ass man like most men?"

Stephan blushes to lightly chuckle saying, "Well I love all the assets a women is given. And you Gwen had the assets to rival both Hayley and your sister.

"Still I have to ask what did Hayley tell you? And what did she give you while she was leaving?"

I say "Ok just that it was ok to screw you to my hearts content. And that it's ok if I play with her toys. Starting with this."

Smirking I blindfold Stephan and make him follow me to Hayley's room. Guiding him by his hand we make it to Hayley's room. Quickly finding Hayley's toy stash in her second dresser draw. I smirk as Stephan stands waiting.

Pushing Stephan to the bed I cuff his hands to the bed head and then restraining his feet as well.

I take off Stephan's blindfold I go back to the draw while taking to him "Stephan do you know what kind of kinky shit Hayley has inside here? I have to say this puts my small amount of toys to shame."

Bending over slightly I rummage through the draw of toys more and pull off the rest of my clothes.

Taking a ball gage, a dildo, some anal beads, and two nipple clamps too.

Gagging Steph I sit down on the beds edge using a finger to stroke along his waist and really well sculpted ads.

I say "I have to say Steph you've got a body to die for. And I know you and I are going to have fun this evening."

Pulling down both his pants and boxers right away I suck and slurp away at his cock. Goddamn he's big I can hardly make it past the middle of his cock.

Bobbing my head for a damn long time I come up taking a big breath of air. Three strings of spit coming off of Steph's cock and sticking to my lower lip.

Smiling to Steph as I kiss his cocks head to ask "Mmmmh Steph like what you see?"

Steph nods giving me his best smirk even with the gage in his mouth.

Crawling forward I use my nipples to tease his cocks tip. Stephan's cock starts to twitch with anticipation. I smirk to say "Oh I know you like it. But this won't be enough to make you go wild that's for sure. For a fine upstanding and loyal man like yourself.

"I can't allow your mind to be tainted by my sick debaucheries sins now can I."

Blindfold Steph again I smile going back to lapping and swirling my tongue at Steph's cock. Kissing along the sides I caress his balls as I continue to suck at him.

Giving his cock one last lick from base to tip I climb onto Steph's lap reverse cowgirl style.

Rubbing his length against my wet lips I bite my lips to say, "Now lets see what you've been giving my sweet niece."

Letting his tip push in I say "Ok in you go... now all the way to the bottom floor!"

I gasp and shudder at how thick and so fucking good Steph's cock feels. Biting my lips harder I groan to scream up to the ceiling as I bounce off of all the cock in my pussy.

With my boobs bounce free and the cool metal of my pendent bouncing around my chest. I can't help but shiver every time the chain holding it glides against my nipples.

As I continue to bounce I get a little more of Steph's cock in me. Reaching down I start to knead my clit. It’s so good I heard Steph groan into the gage as I sigh in bliss.

As the minutes tick away I can hold off my orgasm but not for long making me cum hard. Putting my feet onto Steph's thighs I squeeze hard I can't believe he still hasn't come.

Huffing I throw my hair back to lift myself off of Steph's cock. As his cock comes out I can clearly see that I hardly even made it to the base.

That third of his cock his still somewhat dry. But is also somewhat wet from the wet streaks of cum sliding down Steph's cock.

I say, "Wow somebody really knows how to hold it in."

Jerking him off a little I lean backwards giving Steph a kiss to the cheek. I say "Damn Steph how much do you and Hayley fuck to make you hold out for so long.

"And I'm just going to assume you being this fucking big meat that Hayley is a crazy nympho to begin with. Cause I have to say my pussy hasn't taken a beaten from any man I usually do the deed with. And I'm starting to like how good you feel inside me.

"But one way or the other I will make you cum."

I smirk climbing back to my position taking aim at my backdoor with Steph's cock.

I say, "If you usually take this long with Hayley. I don't feel too bad about using my secret weapon. Plus I am not done yet mister.

"Hayley's not the only nympho in the family. And I know just how to make this hard piece of man meat soft again."

My smile soon contorts into a pain grin with my eyes closed I gasp and sigh. Using my hand I rub and finger my pussy as I take more of Steph's cock.

Spreading my legs a little wide I place my hands behind my back also for support.

Groaning and gasping I stop as my hole can't or won't go down anymore without help.

I say with confidence "You can't possibly go a round against my ass without blowing your load and going limp."

I grind my teeth because still after the long minutes go by. I can feel a few drops of sweat run down my forehead. And still Steph's cock is hard and resistant.

Pushing up look at the toys next to us I wonder which to use to help. Plus as of yet my ass still hasn't touched or bounced off Steph's waist. I'm barely even grazing it with how much of him is in me now.

I say, "No that's it I need back up. Lets see if one of Hayley’s toys will help."

I reach over using my opposite hand to hold onto Steph's waist. As I try to bounce a little even if I leaning in another direction.

I grab the dildo to say, "Well fella seeing as my ass is full with my nieces boyfriend. It looks like you'll have to take his sloppy seconds from my pussy."

Bounce one again I shove the dildo into my pussy. But I gasp hard as I'm taking both my ass drops the rest of the way onto Steph.

I scream "OHHH finally there we go all the way in! Oh fuck yes right there Steph!"

As I stop I scream again letting go of the dildo in my hand. My pussy squirts all over my now empty hand. As well as a coating Hayley's bed in my juices.

I sigh feeling a hot burn of Steph's pulsing cock. I sigh to think 'It took all that for him to get this close to cumming. No wonder Hayley's ok with him fucking other women.

'A normal woman would pass out after just an hour of trying to handle Steph.'

As I smile I think of finishing him off in my pussy. But before I could a guys voice screams from downstairs calling for Hayley.

Third person's POV  
The front door slams as Jeff got away from the police and made it to Hayley's house.

Upstairs Stephan growls trying to get loose. Gwen says, "Who is that Steph?"

Stephan answers "The asshole that tried to sleep with another girl while he was dating Hayley.

"Hayley wasted three or so years with him. She got her revenge by dumping him and fucking me in front of him.

"I thought the police locked him up but they probably let him out useless assholes. Let me out of the restraints Gwen I'm going to kick his ass."

Gwen says, "Stay here and stay hard ok hot stuff. I'll deal with this jackass."

Gwen takes up her dress slipping it up until a portion of her nipples could be seen. And hiding how wet she is between the legs.

Jeff shouts, "Hayley babe I'm back I don't know why but the police locked me up. I got out by getting high with one of the cops. I also stopped by your favorite sexy shop to pick up the toys you had on lay away."

Gwen casually walks down the stairs to say, "You must be Jeff Hayley's old boyfriend."

Jeff says "Old no I am her boyfriend I kind of have memory loss of something. But anyway who are you?"

Gwen says, "I'm Gwen Francine’s sister. Nice to meet you."

Gwen saying the greeting with as much venom in voice as she can. Jeff eyes glue to Gwen's almost visible nipples and her large breasts spilling out of the dresses top.

Jeff gulps to lick his lips saying "Yeah I can see the family resemblance."

Gwen says flatly "Francine was adopted and what did you say about a sex shop?"

Gwen takes the backpack from Jeff looking through what he bought at the store.

Jeff says "Well Hayley and me haven't had sex in a while and before my memory lose. I remember her screaming about something big in her pussy. Before we had tried a few toys but I wasn't really happy with how things turned out.

"Hayley wanted to peg me seeing as my cock isn't very big. So I thought..."

Gwen pulls and exams a double ended dildo from the pack only to glare at Jeff. Following up it a hard punch across his face Jeff drops like a sparing dummy.

Seeing stars Jeff passes out with Gwen says "Shut the fuck you little dicked asshole."

With her pussy still dripping Gwen growls in frustration as she drags and throws Jeff out the house.

Picking up the bag Gwen rushes back to Stephan. Getting there she smiles and quickly says "Sorry for making you wait love let me make it up to you."

Stephan groans as Hayley licks and sucks at his cock for a little while. Before hopping onto Stephan's lap and taking him completely and at last all the way to the base.

Stephan growls in bliss feeling Gwen's ass lightly bounce off his balls. Stephan can agree Gwen isn't as tight as the other three pussies he's had today.

But like Hayley Gwen has control over her tempo and has the skills to make him want more.

But with himself restraint it’s a little hard.

Gwen continues to scream as she throws off her dress as she feels complete free once again as she rides all of Stephan's cock.

Screaming with no care Stephan loves what he's feeling. Gwen thinks 'Fuck this is some good cock. Sorry Hayley but it looks like I'm staying with you for this cock. Don't care how much punishment I have to go through. This cocks worth it!'

Slamming down harder onto Stephan Gwen bites her lip with delight, As finally Stephan can't hold it anymore. Moaning into the air with a smile plastered on his lips.

Gwen smiles too showing off the gentle and exhausted bliss on her face. As she exhales as sexually as she could.

Taking off the blindfold Gwen passionately makes out with Stephan. Before snuggling against him both tired and needed a little post sex nap.

Gwen sighs to say, "That was really good Steph save up a little. We're going for another round after a nap."

Francine's POV  
I went from having a really shitty day to a day filled of delight. The Ladybugs have been taking me around the fancy shopping district.

After looking around I smile and blush a little as Katie told me I have a nice ass for the new one-piece bikinis in stock. The stomach for the bikini is linked together with thin threads.

And the fabric of the ass looks like it was made to give any woman a sexy wedgy.

Another hour of modeling in our bikinis we pay and head to pick up something to eat.

Getting to a nice fondue place we take a table by a nice flower arrangement and for our platter.

Smiling Christie says, "Ok girls seeing as Francine you're new we'll start off by saying welcome to the group. We don't have many members due to the fact of what we do."

I ask "And what do you do? I thought we talked about fashion and stuff like a girls club."

Casey says "Oh we do that too. But we also swap stories about our fun sexual lives. Along with how we cheated on our husbands with way more satisfying men."

I gasp to say, "You all cheated on your husbands? Wow I never thought any of you would seeing as how much money they and you make."

Christie says "Please my husband paid a man to fuck me after he started to run his car dealership. Plus its allowed me to taste much more pleasing men at night when I need a good fuck."

Kate asks, "So who should start today?"

I smile to say "Girls I'll go first seeing as I'm new I was going to go first anyway."

Casey says "Ok Francine we say how freaky you can be in public. But what's the earliest and freakiest thing you did in public?"

I smile to say "It was back when I was a freshmen in high school. Only two months into the year and I had fallen behind. Plus I wanted to get in with the popular crowd.

"But they wanted me to be a cheerleader. So I thought why not find my own way to fame around the school.

"Its the reason why I'm not invited back to my old high school for class reunions..."

Flashback Francine's POV  
It was lunchtime and I had only sat down few minutes after getting my lunch.

I groaned not liking the dress code for the girls having to wear plead blue skirts along with a blue dress shirt. But still it was either wear the uniform or get detention.

I have only another forty minutes to think of something that'd make me stand out against everyone else at school.

My sister got suspended for simply kissing another girl in the bathroom. But I wondered what they'd do if I went more extreme.

I smiled and went with extreme. Walking over to the rollerblades I unbuttoned the three buttons to my shirt. Bent forward against the table of four guys and smiled at them.

I ask, "Hey guys want do some crazy shit that'd probably get us suspended? Or are you too square for someone as extreme as me?"

One of the guys says "Yo dudes this chick is like totally call us out."

Another blader says "Girl nothing is too extreme for West Easts Roller drop crew. So what's this extreme and crazy junk you trying to roll on us?"

I smile to say "I want you guys to fuck me right here."

Lifting my skirt and my top I flash them my plain spotted panties and matching bra. One blader’s mouth drops open and his cool sunglasses tilt to the side.

The leader blader says "Dudes this chick is totally about to find out why we're the most extreme and rebellious crew of guys here!"

In a flash the leader had me bent over the table with my face in another bladers crotch. Smiling I unzip his slakes and start to suck his dick through the opening of his briefs.

The leader was fucking my pussy like really uncontrollably. He was obviously a virgin for two reasons.

The first was the he went too fast and cum after only like five thrusts. Plus he went limp and sat down while I had fun with the others.

As I sucked off a guy for the first time I tried my best not to bite him. But every time I nipped his cock with my teeth he shivered giving me a creepy smile.

The second blader was almost as fast as their leader he came after like eight close to ten thrusts.

Before I knew it a small crowd of gasping and a few envious guys were watching.

A lunch lady was shouting trying to get everyone to look away while another called for a teacher.

I smirked liking all the attention and before long the last blader who out off all three that did fuck me was the best.

The blader I was sucking on came in my mouth.

I have to say sucking on a teenage guys dick that boasted that he did extreme sports. Well I wasn't about to make his taste a lasting memory.

So as fast and unseen as I could I spat out his cum under the table.

The last blader finishes on my panty-covered ass just as two deans along with a lunch lady pushed in front of the small crowd.

The female dean told the guys they were suspended for two weeks and would receive letters to their families. She took me by the ear to the head nun’s office. Yeah the Chapel school was harder on guys for sexual stuff then girls.

And with four guys fucking little old me. They wouldn't believe them so much even if and when I told them how it all started. But even as I walked past a few students in the hall.

I winked at a guy who was one of the quiet looking guys in class. He blushed from ear to ear and gave me a shy wave.

End flashback Katie POV  
I smiled giggling just as the others ooh at Francine's story. She was just as feverish as I was when I was younger.

Francine says, "So what have you all been up to?"

Casey says "Well I should tell you about the fun I had with a guard looking in on the dressing room in the outlet mall."

I smile as Casey goes over her story waiting for my turn to tell. I'm definitely heading home with drenched panties today.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Been crazy dudes my town has had a lot of rain. And it’s causing the flies to be really annoying. Still dudes hope summer has been fun to all of you. So yeah dude lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Falls third person's POV  
Stephan simply scratches his head. Two of his cops letters O and D told him that Francine has been hanging out with three other women for the last two days.

He thought for sure that she'd return home after half a day wanting to make amends.

Stephan is shocked at the surveillance they shown him. Stephan is pissed too cause instead of Francine trying to find a way to relieve her stress. She was hanging out with three other wives.

All of whom Stephan found out frequently cheat on their own husbands. Stephan and Klaus watch the remaining two hour were they shared stories about guys they've fucked.

Klaus says, "Damn and I thought Francine was a little wild when she was under the Orb's affect.

"She's had a wilder youth too."

Stephan rubs his chin to say, "These women are a problem." Klaus asks, "How they're just slutty housewives with crappy marriages. Why are you worried about them?"

Stephan answers "Because they want Francine into their little group. They know she's divorced and she's not seeing anyone.

"It doesn't all add up. But I still getting a sense that they will cause Francine to alter from the path I'm trying to get her on."

Klaus takes up a radio to say "Franny HQ this is Fuzzy ears with a surveillance warning. I want another pair of cops helping cops O and D monitor this Ladybugs group.

"While cop O and D do more digging. Be advised to pay great attention to those women. They could be planning something against Francine."

Franny HQ confirms letting Stephan to resume his suspicions about the trios plans.

Stephan says, "I'm going into the CIA to see if I can procure a few weapons and items. The ones Smith has here are filled with faulty rounds. And the lousy cleaned barrels are next to useless."

Klaus says, "I'll come with. With all our shares sold we have plenty of money. All we need to do is wait for the paper work for the manor."

Klaus climbs onto Stephan's shoulder leaving the lab. As the two enter the hall a loud scream reminds them of the special visitor that Hayley had drop by.

Stephan laughs to say, "Well I did warn Lisa that my Sugar is wild in bed."

Klaus shivers to say "Remind me never to get flirty with Hayley. The last thing I want is for her to give me a ride."

Stephan says "And don't you even dare either. Hayley is mine and off limits she's actually making me feel love and I like it."

Stephan laughs as another scream leaves Hayley's room. Inside the bedroom bent over the beds edge is Lisa Silver. With Hayley fucking her two ways and hard.

Yeah right now Hayley is fucking Lisa's pussy and ass. Thankfully to Lisa Hayley didn't have dildos as big as Stephan.

But even so the nine-inch dildo is still putting a nice dent into Lisa's pussy. Lisa however wishes that her first time with anal wasn't included in her punishment.

The anal bead vibrator is like all beginner toys. It has the smaller beads to the tip while the larger ones rest at the back.

All twelve beads however are lubed thankfully but the lube is an aphrodisiac. Courtesy of Hayley's aunt and her job in a herbal shop.

Making Lisa tighten and scream at the burning bliss coming from her ass every time she squeezed her hole.

Hayley is all smiles loving the punishment she's giving the sexy cheerleader that seduced her boyfriend.

Hayley on the other hand wanted a little more stimulation. So she has another set of roped anal beads inside her own ass. Hayley involuntarily squeezes her cheeks every time she thrusts into Lisa for added pleasure.

Pushing the last and biggest bead against her puckered hole. She mentally sighs with satisfaction when she unclenches her cheeks to pull back out after a thrust.

Thrusting away with her own rhythm Hayley grins wickedly as Lisa pants.

Lisa moans "Oh fuck so good... Oh this is an amazing punishment!"

Thrusting more Lisa dips her head down. To then toss her head back as Hayley gives her a couple hard thrusts.

Lisa screams "Fuck! This is what its like when you two really fuck! I reaaally like!"

Lisa moans again tightening her grip to Hayley sheets to say "Fuck I can't remember the last time I had sex that was as good as you and Stephan!"

Hayley smirks still to say "Specking of good sex... When I done fucking you like this. We're going to be setting some ground rules on your cute little ass and cunt. When you're around my Babe.

"Except instead of you talking back you're going to agree to it all."

Lisa kind of wanted to just agree. With how wonderful and wet she is. She wanted to just take her punishment and cum a few more times before taking a nap.

But as Hayley proves to her over the course of her punishment. A nap would be a blessing right now.

Hayley smiles wickedly as tugs on the small chain clinging to Lisa's back. Hayley had clamped two nipple clothespins to her breasts when getting ready.

With a chain attached to both so that when ever she felt like it. She could tug them and sent a shot of pain into Lisa.

Lisa cums again making that her fourth one in the last hour an a half. Lisa moans "Hayley wait....aaaahhrggh! Please I... I can't last any more!"

Hayley simply slapped Lisa's ass with a riding crop to say "I'm pretty sure the long stream of juices sliding down my waist from your pussy is another orgasm right?

"It doesn't look to me like you've had enough yet."

Lisa screams as Hayley continues her fun punishment. While either using her hands to spank her or use the crop. All the while tugging at Lisa's nipple clamps. Spreading Lisa's legs Hayley grabs her special massager vibrator.

The reason why is special is because of the multi points of its silicone end. Hayley smile evilly as she flicks on the massager and the head starts to spin.

Adding a little of the lube she added to Lisa's ass. Hayley uses the massager on Lisa's clit.

Lisa clinches her teeth to shriek "IT... IT’S TOO MUUUUCH AAAAHHRRGH!"

Hayley smiles to say, "Oh my as Steph would say we've made a break through. We've worked past that hyper attitude. So now all we have to do is finish. Plus I don't want anyone to think I went easy on you so I'm going to get my moneys worth.

"So we should be finish in another two hours."

Before Lisa couldn't protest she turns to look at Hayley over her shoulder. Hayley smiling as she's holding a few straps and a stubbed spinning dildo.

Lisa gulps knowing for sure she won't be getting anything close to a nap. And when Hayley's done with her she's going to pass out or walk home very funny.

Francine's POV  
I slept over at Kate's place she didn't mind. I just didn't feel like dealing with my family right now. Smiling the girls and I have been having a little talk. Well mostly Christie on her latest fun at an art show.

Christie says, "Then while the shows director was talking to his daughter I back my ass up with a slight thrust.

"The poor guy on the other side of the hole in the wall wasn't ready. He shot off a little but whispered he could still go.

"So I stiffened my legs and let him keep going. He got really nervous when I started to talk to two of the guests. While I ordered a new glass of wine."

Kate asks, "So how long did he last?"

Christie says, "After the small shot he went for almost twenty minutes. But he came and pulled away. I did get a nice shiver up my back when he pulled the condoms tip out of me.

"But I wished he would have lasted a few more minutes. I was close to finally getting a decent orgasm."

I giggle remembering when one of my safer boyfriends always fucked with a condom. Whenever he pulled the tip out it had all his cum at the tip. And it always made me shiver too.

Casey says "Ok Fran it’s your turn what old story you got up your sleeve for us this time?"

I say "Oh it’s a short one but it was about two weeks after my paddling from Mother Keys.

"She told me next time she'd use the metal paddle for punishment. And that I would spend the next month passing out food at the schools homeless soup line.

"As I told you they were looking at the whole situation as if I was a victim. Then slowly I became a sinner for sex during the whole fucking in the lunchroom.

"So after that I needed a tutor cause my homeroom grades slipped by two letters. Plus it was working in my favor seeing as I had my tutor Martin wrapped around my finger. In more ways then one."

Flashback third person's POV  
Sitting alone in the small fifteen-seat classroom Francine was simply waiting. As well as being pretty bored.

Yesterday when she well convincing her fellow student. And tutor Martin to tell her more about the test in homeroom.

Martin wasn't talking even as Francine stroked him he stifled himself from letting any secret out.

That thing that killed poor Martin into talking was Francine's pinkie. Francine had a special friend the sisters didn't like around the school at night.

Her friend gave Francine a few tips so that she too could have men stop and pay attention to her on a pin drop.

And Francine's friend told her the pinkie was the knee shaker. That makes even the longest lasting of men burst with euphoria.

Thus to poor Martin's regret Francine found out that the homeroom teacher brother Largo had the test answers in his locked desk draw.

Francine had told the brother that Martin said he could help her better be ready for the test next week. And knowing that Martin was a straight arrow boy brother Largo agreed.

Brother Largo says "Ok Francine think you can show me how far you got with those word equations?"

Francine smirks picking up that paper and making her way to the brother’s desk with ease.

Francine smirks grows wider because once she hands the brother her paper she drops it. Faking to pick it up brother Largo gasps seeing that Francine's bare ass is pointed right at him.

Francine had sneakily removed her panties while sitting and waiting for him to talk to her.

Brother Largo says "Francine where is you underwear? Child put them on at once the mother had warned you before and she will not like this."

Francine turned around making sure that the door was locked and the blinds were covering the window.

In a flash the brother was trying to pray away his sinful thoughts. As Francine showed the brother her open shirt with her braless and developing breast on display.

But even prayers weren't enough as Francine went for her prize. In that span of half and hour brother Largo felt the bliss of sin and the shame of it.

He gave very little resistance allowing Francine to entice him into a heated round of sex.

The poor brother to Francine's eyes acted like a crazed beast during their romp.

Francine's outer thighs were bruised slightly from the brother gripping them tightly as he fucked her.

But he came and was now in a blissful state of regret.

Francine using the distraction to look at the answer sheet from inside his desk. Giving a kiss to the brother on the cheek playfully. Brother Largo however hung his head in shame covering his face with his hands.

As Francine collected her things and left the school with a skip in her step and her skirt showing she still wasn't wearing any panties. Making a copy of the answers onto a small paper for the test next week Francine was all smiles.

Francine says as she waits for the bus home, "I should thank Martin with a blow job after the test as a thank you telling me where to get the answers. So much easier then studying and way more fun too."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys I'll be honest I've read a lot of porn comics about different cartoon and movie franchises. And they've given tons of ideas and story themes. So also today I'll be announcing which story will ending soon. Or how many chapters are left before it ends. Hope you dudes are still having fun when they end. Now dudes lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Falls Stephan's POV  
With the weapons list still in hand I scan over everything I need.

Klaus asks, "So what else do we need?" I look at the list I made to say, "We need a few pounds of C4 and the memory eraser headset. It'll come in handy I'm sure."

Klaus says, "I'll get the headset you can pick up the C4 from the lab down the hall."

Splitting up I find director Bullock talking with another agent. Stopping me he greets me to say, "I have to inform you and agent Klaus that Smith still won't talk.

"The alien has been thoroughly tortured and dissected. But it still remained alive for the most part. The agents at area 51 want to ask if you have any ideas.

"Being out best and brightest raising agent. I'm sure you'd have some ideas."

I smirk to think 'Maybe I can find out if the rumor about the aliens raw stomach matter conversion is true. The Stan from my world said he saw one crap a gold turd.

'And gold always has a fixed value even when a countries economy is horrible.'

I nod to say "Sir I accept but I need at least two days in advance. And request no one monitors me while I use a new torture method on that alien bastard."

Director Bullock nods to say, "Not to worry with my recommendation you'll get that request. Walk with me for a moment Stephan."

Following alongside the director he says "Stephan I'll be frank with you. I don't think I can trust the more senior agents anymore.

"With my records of Smith being looked through. And my own minor infractions coming to light. I don't know how much longer I'll be director of the CIA.

"That's why I'm promoting you to full time agent. And asking you to take a few jobs working alongside a anti corruption and criminal task force."

Entering Bullocks office he sits at his desk and hands me a file.

Director Bullock says, "Inside gives a full description of what you'll be doing. You won't be fighting but you will be investigating large criminal networks and stopping them.

"Too many CIA agents abuse their power. And become corrupt working alongside both our foreign and local enemies.

"Our nations freedom and peace is too important to our people to go to waste.

"That is why after I retire or I'm forced to. I wanted you to be ready to take my place when the chance arises. I know it'll be a lot to ask. But I know with your brains and several of the others already behind you.

"You'll turn things around when you take charge I'm sure of it."

I tell him it would be an honor but inside I know what this means. I'll have direct access to top-secret projects and powerful military assets.

Leaving Bullocks office I find the lab. And look in I'm shocked, as the technicians dolly in a large futuristic coffin,

I ask, "Hey what's this?"

The first technician answers "Its the newest body double project the final adjustments were finished. These body doubles are basically perfect clones!"

I look at the technician skeptically before he asks over the other technician.

She takes a lock of her hair and places it inside the scanner on its side. Once the machine says scan DNA ready she presses a button and we wait.

No less then two minutes later a naked clone of the technician is lying inside the now open coffin.

Female technician says "And you can assign any kind of personality to your body double. This will be great for helping out agents keep their home live and or fool rival agency after them."

I nod rubbing my chin to think 'This is perfect I can make doubles of anyone I pick. I can make a clone of Francine. Her double can be the toy to every man who wants her.

'While I keep the real Francine all to myself.'

I ask, "So it's complete it's fully function or are their side affects?"

Male technician says. "There was once a side affect with the clones dying after three days. And suffered from rapid growth. But that's taken care of. Now you can pick the age, personality, and gender of the DNA you place into it.

"And as an added bonus all clones have an neural chip placed into their brains. And they'll obey whoever has the chips code."

I smile to think 'Perfect its just too simple to describe this break through. I must have this.'

I ask, "Is this the only one?" Female technician answers, "For now we're expecting at least ten to twenty in the next few days."

I say "Call me when they arrive I'll need this too now that I'm a full time agent. Oh and if you need cleanse tell Bullock Stephan asked."

They both nod and I take thirty pounds of C4 and meet Klaus back at my car telling him what I found.

Third person's POV  
Stan groans as he lies inside the cell inside of area 51. For the whole times he's been here Stan has been tortured physically and verbally.

Grease and Valda are good but they hate when their target for interrogation are actually stupid.

Stan's answers to the questions are so full of macho America love. That they simply punch him when he goes on a tantrum of how great the country is.

As the two talk about what they should try next the captain overseeing their work walks in. Captain says, "Orders you two. The former sub agent Schmidt is now a full class level three agent.

"He's passed all requirements and tests with flying colors. Before he goes to deal with his new task unit. He's been assigned to get any information out of the alien and Smith.

"He says that with your help Smith will either sing or scream. Personally I hope that traitor screams."

As the captain leaves the two agents smirk wanting nothing more then to see Smith finally get what he deserves.

In the alternate dimension Steve's heart is pounding. He's been running from a failed salvage mission after the aliens laid a trap.

His only saving grace is the fact that he invented a stronger acid gun. This one being able to fire acid at half the speed of a bullet. And with just enough mass to hit any target.

Ignoring most of the pain is his leg Steve continues to tap his headset. Sending an SOS signal for fast pickup and rescue.

Stopping behind a wall Steve peeks out to one side seeing three aliens laughing. Each making snarky remarks as one of them takes a picture of the other two peeing on a dead human soldier.

Alien says "These stupid humans should have invented better protection that this. I mean even my grand father could think of better armor then ones made of fabric."

Before Steve could crawl back a series of shots hit the aliens. A mess of bullets and another one of his inventions the railway steam pike hit the aliens.

It basically uses steam to fire heated large spikes at anyone.

Commander Klaus comes from his cover along with several other Soldiers. Two of which start curb stomping the barely living alien in the crotch and the head.

Commander Klaus asks, "Where are you boy?"

Steve jogs over breathing heavy and thanking them for coming. Commander Klaus simply says, "You're lucky you’re useful or General Fra would have left you to find your own way back."

Steve still can't get use to how cold every familiar face he has seen is to him in this alternate dimension.

He even saw Devin and she punched him in the dick telling him to fuck off.

His mostly constant smile was slowly worn down to a permanent sad faced frown. Getting into the rusty jeep as Steve and his rescuers headed back to their home base.

Just outside area 51 Bill was doing his best to keep calm. He knew his original is innocent and after watching his former partner Reginald lose his identity to the fish.

And more recently of Stephan's promotion and influence inside the CIA. He knows for sure he's the case.

And he'll need Stan's help to take down Stephan and make everything right again.

Francine's POV  
It’s been great I've gotten to know the girls. We've shared stories, had fun at a few parties nothing sexual yet. And I've gotten over my sadness from how my family acted to me.

Walking with the girls I smile as Katie says, "Ok todays the big surprise we planned for you Francine. So put on this blindfold and get ready."

Putting on the blindfold one of the girls takes my hands and guides me. Soon I hear a door open and close behind me.

I ask, "Ok girls can I take off my blindfold... girls?"

Taking off my blindfold I look around in shock cause I'm standing in a room that is surrounded by mirrors.

All the mirrors light up and I see a few men and women but their faces are blurred out.

I hear Casey voice as she says "Thanks you all for coming to tonight’s slut slave auction. Tonight we only have one slave for sale.

"But its none other the Langley Fall's famous web pornstar Fuck Franny!"

Christie says, "We'll start the bidding at two thousand."

I turn around to try and find them but not seeing them I ask, "Um girls what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

Katie answers "Simple you have skills as an experience sluts and we're selling you to the highest bidder. Sorry Francine but this is how we now work."

I stutter to say "But I thought we were friends?"

Casey laughs to say "Us friends with you? You’re just a blonde bimbo who grew up sucking dick since high school. I'd never be friends with a whore like you. You probably have an freaky fetish that you're trying to hide too."

I can't help it as I start to cry covering my eyes as my makeup starts to run.

But as the bidding keeps going a noise startles me. Looking around I see the mirrors go black and the Ladybugs start to scream.

Turning to the door after three thuds its gets kicked in. In a flash Hayley and Stephan enter the room.

Hayley asks, "Mom are you ok?" I can't help if she might be still made at me. I rush to my daughter’s arms hugging her and crying into her shirt.

Hayley says, "Mom lets go outside and get you some air. Stephan can you and Klaus handle things?"

I don't hear Stephan answer so I'm guessing he just nodded. But still I can't believe it they tricked me. I almost became someone’s property someone's toy. How could I let myself be tricked like that?

Klaus's POV  
As the Franny Cops tie up the last attendants. I scan their credit cards and transfer two thirds on the money into several accounts. That will then wired through five out of country accounts.

That will then be rewired separately into Stephan's three main accounts.

Franny cop T asks, "Hey boss what you want us to do with these three bitches?"

Stephan says, "They killed a woman with a shopping cart once right?" I nod for Stephan to add "Bend them over and tie them to shopping carts in Francine's basement. Klaus you can have a field day with them.

"When Francine is ok and we finish sorting things out with her. Then she'll get her revenge and I'll decide what to do with them after."

I nod ordering Cops J and O takes the trio and soon we leave. Getting into Stephan's car Hayley is talking to Francine.

Stephan says "Francine I've been monitoring your moves while with that group of women. You have a lot of sexual history to explain. But most of it I already know.

"I want to hear what finally got you kicked out of your chapel high school. It could be at the core of your sexual needs and why you always feel inadequate when Gwen is around you."

Francine sighs to say "I... No you right Hayley sweetie I've got a lot to explain and I hope you can forgive me one day. But before you call me a blonde whore or a cheap thrill seeking skank.

"Please understand why I went through all the sexual stuff that I did."

Stephan started up the car to say, "I'm going to drive us to a nice hill where we can listen but please Francine begin."

Taking a breath Francine begans and boy her final year of high school was very sexual.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes like last time I told you all that I'd be ending my Scooby Doo fanfic at chapter forty. But I'm leaving it open for the chance of a sequel story in mind. But today I'm also telling everyone that I'll be ending my family guy fic at chapter twenty. Like my Scooby Doo fic I'm going with a closed but open ending. So the story will end but it'll have room to tell another story before that ending. So again thanks dude and lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Falls Hayley's POV  
I was glad when Stephan expanded the eight original Franny cops. To finding cops that filled in every letter of the alphabet.

But when cops D and V told us that the Ladybug group took my mom to a slave auction house. Stephan pulled Klaus and me into his car and floored the gas.

He called half the Franny cops to back up D and V as fast as they could.

And thankfully the cops got in fast and trashed the place. And rescued my mom from those horrible bitches.

As we now ride with my mom. She says, "Ok so if you know most of my high school life then the last half of my final year won't be too shocking."

I roll my eyes to say "Mom just spit it out already." Mom says, "It was the first day of summer and I needed work. So I posted a flier for anyone who needed a host keeper or cleaner.

"After two days I thought that I was going to work with my parents at their restaurants. Then out of the blue someone called."

Flashback Francine's POV  
As I walk to the nice mini mansion I can't help but gulp at the impressive three-story house. And how high the fence bushes are arranged. The owner must really like their privacy.

Ringing the belly a guy in a suite answers the door. His undershirt in open and he looks like a wise guy from a gangster movie.

Wise guy says, "And what do you want sweet ass?"

I answer, "I was called to meet the owners I'm the houses house cleaner for the summer. Mr. Golfurs said he needed to talk to me before hiring me."

Wise guy says, "Oh well follow me and if you see anything you didn't see it. Got it?"

I nod and follow him up to the second floor and pass a few doors. One slightly cracked door I see two guys punching another tied to a chair. 

The wise guy looks at me to say "Remember what I said sweet stuff. Or you be getting a personal rug fitting." 

Following him further he pushes open a door into a large room with a balcony.

Seeing the pudgy man drinking from a wine glass he smiles as he see us. The man says, "You must be my new maid. Hey leave us alone Ton I want a private word with her."

As the wise guy Ton leaves closing the door behind him. Mr. Golfurs motions me to sit with him on the couch close by.

Mr. Golfurs says "I'm glad you came my home is in a good need of cleaning. And a woman’s touch around the place won't be so bad.

"So first off if you go to the cops or try to stab me in the back. I'll have you swimming down the toilet in twenty plus little pieces. Now here's your contract simple and to the point."

Looking over the contract he's willing to pay me a lot more then what I'm asking. But the contract also pointed to the fact that I can't complain about anything that happens inside the house.

Noticing me stop Mr. Golfurs ask, "You're not a virgin right Blondie? Cause working for me this summer won't be easy or a romantic first time."

I smirk to say, "I'm fine with the contract Mr. Golfurs. I just have to ask how crazy will the sex get?"

Mr. Golfurs smirks to say, "Well before I let the boys downstairs get a taste. I want to see if you got the mouth to back this kind of work."

In a flash I unzip his pants and have to say the smell of his dick was a little um weird. But I start to suck anyway knowing its for work.

Using a light squeeze on his balls with my hand Mr. Golfurs lasts longer then the brothers at my school. So I start to turn my head a little along with twisting my tongue as I bob faster.

Before long his hand grips my hair a little too tightly. But he still cums and I have to say I thought some of the jocks when they came tasted weird.

Without him noticing I spit his sperm into a napkin I had in my pocket.

Mr. Golfurs says, "Good job Blondie and don't tell the boys your name. You're just Blondie the maid here got it? Now use the bathroom across the hall its got your uniform in it.

"And yes you wear it every day your here."

Standing up I get right to the bathroom and change. It’s your typical tight and revealing maids outfit. With stockings, thong, high heels, and no bra.

Leaving the room Mr. Golfurs whistles at seeing me and he shows me downstairs. Sitting around a pool table slash living room area. Several guys along with Ton are watching TV.

Or playing cards each with a drink in their hands.

Mr. Golfurs calls them to pay attention after they do he goes on. Mr. Golfurs says, "Ok you smart asses this hot pieces of ass here, 'He slaps my ass making me yelp a little in surprise. Not from the hit but by how good it felt. I actually feel myself blush as I bit my lip', is Blondie my new maid.

"Now some of you did so good on the last job. That you'll be spending some quality time with her.

"Blondie ain't a princess she knows what she’s doing. The rest of you get to work. I got money waiting and you all want a cut don't you?"

As the guys leave only five of the large group remain. Mr. Golfurs gives me a pat on the ass to say, "Be good and you'll get a early pay."

Before I knew it they had me bend over the table sucking off two of the guys. While another went straight to fucking my asshole.

He didn't give any warning and only cared about getting off.

After the guy fucking my back door finished. The two I sucked off switched with another two and the last guy went to fucking my pussy. Feeling his hands grip my ass I could have sworn he left hand prints.

I'm so glad I asked my friend for more tips of the trade. Cause thank you to birth control and no unwanted surprises.

As the guys have their fun its isn't long before they all cum. One of the guys jerks off into my thong and tells me to rub his cum against the pussy as I wear them.

Doing as he asks they go back to playing cards and I go to find something to do.

But I just ended up severing the same group drinks when ever the needed a refill. And every chance they got they pinched my ass. Or gave my boobs a grope. Still I liked the attention and just did what they asked for the whole day.

Stephan's POV  
As Francine finishes explaining her first day at her summer job. I look to Klaus who is rubbing his crotch.

Seeing as he got a little excited from what he heard. Can't say it wasn't very entertaining either.

Hayley says "Mom I think you have repression issues and you're jealousy for aunt Gwen made you act like this.

"You pretty much lived the blond sex filled bimbo life style. I'm surprised you didn't catch anything while fuck that many guys."

Francine sighs to say "I know Sweetie when I meet my ex I thought I could repress it all. An live an honest and caring family life.

"It work for all the while but when you hit puberty I saw the cracks. Then with Steve growing into a whiny lemon I couldn't help but be frustrated. The cracks became fucking holes due to my ex's stupid ideas and antics.

"And when Stephan asked me to help him with his computer.

"I saw a chance to live out my sexual fantasy again. I'm sorry Hayley you had to find out this way. And I'm sorry Stephan for coming onto you."

I tell her its ok and she wasn't the first or the last.

Klaus says "Ok Francine we know how your last summer at the high school started. But how did it end."

Francine answers, "Well after being Mr. Golfurs walking fuck all day maid every time I was there. The boys almost had me do any kind of fetish they could think of.

"Before long they had made dates on when I should go topless, skirtless, naked, or just crawl on my hands an knees at their call. The even had me balance a tray on my ass that day too.

"Two of them even had a foot fetish and they jerked off to smelling my feet."

Klaus says, "Ok that just killed my excitement." As Hayley and Francine giggle I say, "Francine please what was the last thing you did for Mr. Golfurs that summer?"

Francine says, "Well he had a last day pool party. He didn't tell me about it but all his guests knew how to treat me.

"I was passing out drinks and carry food to the various guests at the party. More times then I can count the guys or gal guests slapped my ass.

"A few of the girls did it just to see if I would spill the drinks. And man did they not care how many or how hard they slapped or groped my ass."

I can see the hard blush on Francine's face. That's her fetish she likes having her ass spanked. And from the way she's shifting her hips. She remembering all those hands on her ass right now too.

Francine continues saying "The guys even started to flip up my skirt to pinch my ass to get me to yelp. A few of them said when I yelp I sound like a cute kitten.

"However one woman had enough of them playing it safe. And she just yanked off the maid outfit telling me to also hand over my thong.

"For the rest of the party I had no breaks, I couldn't sit, and I had to even take part in a few conversations. During the conversations I'd either had a cock in me. Or someone was making me stand as they teased my pussy.

"Can't tell you how good this one red head's tongue was. Boy did she want me to walk with a limp.

"When the day ended I got paid my last pay. I left Mr. Golfurs house with a sore ass, a swollen pussy, mild sun burn, and a love for walking around naked."

Hayley says "Well that explains why when Stephan or Klaus wasn't home why you liked being naked. And why you didn't care when random horny guys took your dress."

Klaus says, "Yes as exciting as your recent exploits are Francine. Why did your chapel school ban you from stepping foot there again?"

I say, "Let me guess you fucked every teacher, nearly every student, and maybe the principle or vise principle in an orgy. Then you were banned and they never told you parents."

Francine says "Yea pretty much. I fucked all the brothers and two of the sisters that didn't stop my advances. When an older sister took me to have a word with the principle.

"I took my chance and sucked him off under his desk. Then the sister came back to talk to him the whole time I was under there sucking him and she didn't notice.

"At then end of the year dance slash celebration I had fucked the female vice principle in the bathroom stall. She even let me finger her ass as she came.

"But soon the same sister that had punished me numerous times gave me a life time ban with the principles blessing. And I'm never to go to a class reunion or go within sixty feet of the school.

"But before I left I gave the principle a good bye fuck as thanks for guiding me to a bright future. And told the vice principle we should plan bathroom dates. She never got back to me."

I slowly turn the car as we come to our stop. I say, "Ok Francine I think its time Hayley punished you."

Francine a little shocked asks "What?"

In a flash Hayley crashes her lips to Francine as I park the car and get out. With Klaus following after me I lean against the side of the car. Taking out my stripper bong I light up with Klaus.

Looking inside for a few seconds I see Hayley lay into Francine. Going from a fierce make out session to forcing her fingers into Francine's pussy.

All she can do is scream as she squirts into Hayley's hand. Before long Hayley forces Francine's face down between her legs. Francine hungrily licking at Hayley's pussy through her panties. Pushing her jeans down past her knees Hayley opens her legs more for Francine.

Turning away for a bit I take another hit from the dong to feel the car shake behind me.

I hear Francine scream I see them getting into a rough sixty-nine. Francine screaming, “Mommy loves you sweet pussy Hayley!"

Klaus smirks as I pass him my bong saying "It worked Francine is ours own."

I nod to exhale saying "Yup and with the ideas I got for our new toys. Things are looking up I'll be going to area 51 next week. And also we will have three slaves walking around the house when we move."

Klaus says, "If you had told me that having a harem would be this fun. I would have tried this years ago."

I say "But then we wouldn't have the fun of doing this together." Klaus nods as he opens up a pack of candy. I smirk and close my eyes. Just relaxing as the car starts to shake harder.

With Hayley and Francine screams leave my cars slightly open windows and off into the starry night sky. I just smirk saying "Yea I like this world better."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been sick from the flu for the last few days. I'm feeling ok right now so I thought I'd type. And I'll be honest dudes I've been real relaxed about writing my chapters. I have to get back into the swing of things or I'll miss updates. Still don't worry I'll make the updates as best I can. Lets continue. 

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Falls Katie's POV  
Groaning I look around the dark place I'm in. But as I try to get up my arms are stuck forward against something metal.

Finally figuring it out I remember several off colored officers rushing into the room.

The next thing I know they knockout Christie, Casey, and me. Shaking I try to get free of whatever fucked up contraption this is.

Some the lights come on making me groan at the sudden light flushing my sight. I turn as Casey's voice comes up.

Casey asks, "What the fuck is going on where are we?"

Christie asks from next to Casey, "And why are we tied and bent over shopping carts?"

Finally seeing the positions we're in she's right. Our clothes are ripped open, our breasts are hanging over the front of the cart.

While our legs are propped up on either sides of the carts. Making our asses rest on the carts handle.

Before I can say anything the door to the room opens and closes. Walking towards us is a koala bear.

The Koala bear is holding a cup that says number one second in charge. Taking a sip from the cup he speaks with a German accent.

Koala says, "Oh good you're all awake. I thought we'd get a good morning start today seeing as today is the start of your new lives."

Casey shouts, "What the fuck is this let us go now you fucking huggy bear reject."

The koala says nothing as he rests the cup and pulls out a gardening hose. Then sprays all of us with water.

Complaining and groaning at the cold water even after he stops. He sprays us again when Christie shouts at him.

Shaking now I ask, "Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

Looking to spray us again I finish quickly with a please. He says "Oh finally someone amount you has manners.

"I'm Klaus the close family and partner to the man that now owns you. His name is Stephan.

"My job is to punish and train you to be slaves to our growing family."

Casey says "I'm not a fucking slave you little." We all get sprayed with water again while I tell Casey to shut up.

Klaus the koala says, "You're here because you we're about to sell the mother of Stephan's girlfriend into slavery.

"So Stephan thought it'd be a fitting punishment. If the three of you becomes the families loyal sex slaves. So for starters we're going to use these anal beads.

"And some pussy stimulation cream to get you all hot and bothered for the rest of the day. And no you won't get anything stuffed up your pussies until tomorrow. Now lets begin."

I scream as he starts with me. Spreading my ass wide due to my pants being ripped open from between the legs.

Not even lubing the damn beads he just shoves the in two by two. Feeling the stopper hit my anus I hiss still trying to adjust to the pain.

Feeling the icy touch of his fingers as he adds the lube is nice. For about five fucking seconds until my pussy feels like its on fire. Screaming I try to thrash around all I end up doing is wiggling my chest and ass from one side to the other.

The shopping cart is bolted down not even moving all that much. Soon my screams are joined by Casey and Christie. Looking up from my screams I see Klaus the koala leave the room.

But as I continue to scream I clinch feeling the knots twist in my pussy. I think 'Fuck please don't make me cum from this!'

Stephan's POV  
After using the bathroom from Klaus's wake up. He heads into the backyard into the slave dungeon that is also part of the shed.

Cracking my back I walk into Francine's room. Last night Hayley and Gwen hard a strict talking to with Francine.

As punishment for putting so much stress on the family they wanted me to help Francine work out her issues. But in a sexually constructive way however Francine wasn't going to have sex with me.

Well not yet from the wink that Hayley sent my way.

So even as Francine lies peacefully in bed I decide the best way to wake her. Pulling the covers from over her body Francine gasps as she looks at me.

I smile to say "Good morning Francine time for your daily morning treatment."

Giving me a confused look I pull Francine onto my lap. Laying her belly wise across my lay I raise my hand and begin to punish her.

Three rhythmic swats of my hands connect with Francine's ass. Causing her to yelp in surprise.

But after three more sets I see her biting back her moans. Using my spanking hand I rub her now red cheeks to lean down next to her.

I say "Francine I punish you like this because your daughter and sister love you. And I care for you as well. So remember this is for your own good."

Patting her ass I grope both her cheeks letting my fingers lightly glazed her lower lips.

Feeling the wetness of her pussy I smile liking her reaction. I say "Ok Francine time for breakfast."

Heading downstairs Gwen is already at work making food for everyone. Hayley helping her set the food on the table.

Hayley is wearing a short black tank top that is cut so that her under boob is showing. With sporting a red crotched black lining micro panties.

Gwen is in a short-sleeved mini crop top also stopping just before showing her nipples. With a pair of spring strapped panties that are just as white as her top.

Gwen smiles to hug her naked sister. Hugging Gwen back Francine smiles to kiss Gwen on the cheek.

Following after Gwen is Hayley they really resolved some tension last night. At least I think but hell it was sexy.

Sitting down to eat the back door opens and close showing Klaus walking in with a cup of coffee.

Gwen asks "Klaus why did you go to the shed?"

Klaus says "Oh remember those women Hayley told you about last night?" Francine says "You have the Ladybug's tied up in the shed don't you?"

I answer, "Yes we do. I thought it'd be a kind of justice that we give those high-class whores what they always wanted.

"To be under someone's heel. So I had my officers lock and bond them in the slave dungeon back there.

"And Klaus will be handling their training. While I continue to help other people in Langley. Also the CIA is opening a new taskforce that I'll be joining. But before that I'll need to take a trip to area 51."

Hayley pleas "Please don't tell me that the alien my mom's ex had is still alive?"

Gwen asks "What alien Francine what kind of shit did you ex get you all into?" Giving Gwen a summary of the events I put into place. She comforted Francine as I also told them of the fake plans Stan had to make them mindless American idiots like him.

Hayley says "I glad he got caught and thank you Stephan. You saved my mom and me three times now. Are you sure you don't want more from us?"

I shake my head loving that Hayley truly loves me. Even though she knows most of my plans and my involvement.

Kissing her lips I sigh to say, "Just being able to see you smile and be yours is all I need. I use to be a killer who was trained to live for fighting.

"But after Klaus finally got me tested by the CIA. I don't want to go back to that hard life. I want to remain with all of you my new family."

All three women smile giving me brief hugs as I smile to Klaus. Who nods as my plans continue to go my way.

Finishing our food I say "With all the things that I'll be doing soon. And after Francine managed to work out her family problems every so slowly.

"I think we should have a relaxing day at the beach. What do you say everyone?"

They all agree except for Klaus who say's "I'd love to go but those whores won't train themselves."

I say, "None sense Klaus you need a relaxing day too. Good back into the shed and apply some more stimulation lube. Then we'll all have a good day off. Torture will be a good teacher to our future slaves."

I say "Oh and ladies don't get you swim suites. I have three special ones I want you all to wear. Just get all the other stuff you'll need."

Smirking I click on the roofie orb to follow us all the way to the beach.

With everyone in the car we head right to the beach. Getting there women are either topless, guys are letting their cocks hangout. Or a few people are humping their time away.

Hayley looks to her mom to say, "Ok mom this is also apart of your punishment. You have to resist fucking any guy here for the whole time we're here."

Francine almost drooling says a few buts before I agree saying "Hayley's right Francine we just got over this last night.

"We can't have you relapsing and going cock happy. Stay close to Gwen at all times and don't do anything that'll get another video of you posted online."

Nodding we leave the car as I park. Walking a bit a guy at an outdoor bar shouts "I'm calling all hot young twenty something’s to try their luck at making my boss get any erection.

"That's right ladies win a thousand dollars easy all you have to do is make my stone faced boss get a boner.

"Anything is allowed just say your name and give it a try. Rules as simply you can have any partner besides my boss. And if he pops and erection you win."

Walking over I smirk seeing Hayley liking the competition. I ask, "Hayley why not try a little girl on girl action? So far everyone has only tried teasing him solo or with another guy."

Nodding Hayley looks around the small crowd to spot a girl with blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

Hayley starts to chat with the girl to pull her closer to the bar. Hayley says her name to then grab two pitches of water and hand them to me. Hayley pulls the girl into a furious make out session.

Throwing the pitchers onto them Hayley and the girl moan as they continue to kiss. Hayley groping the girls boobs as her nipples show through her white shirt. And the girl reaching into Hayley's shorts.

The guy at the bar shouts "Its over girls you made my boss get a boner. And you made him cum good job. Just for that I'm throwing in two sweet jungle juices on the house."

Handing Hayley the money she and the girl walk from the crowd with the rest of us close behind. Hayley kiss the girl giving her half the money to say, "Thanks for the help."

The girl says, "No problem hey can I get your number big man?"

I blush a little as she gets a little close rubbing her hand along my abs. Hayley comes up behind the girl to say "Now didn't you mommy teach you not to touch what isn't yours."

The girl says "My mom said to taste before asking for the main dish. And from how you kissed me you don't mind sharing with him."

Hayley says "Here's his number but remember you get to have sex with him. After you get punished by me."

The girl bits her lip to say "I love it already the names Jessica big man. And I do like that big part of you."

Kissing my cheek she rubs my crotch before swaying her hips off with her mixed drink in hand.

Looking to Francine she is biting her lip as she rubs her thighs together. Francine says, "Why didn't you tell me earlier Hayley? I won't have been so pushy if I knew I could have asked you for a nice round of love making from Stephan."

Hayley simply giggles and kisses her moms cheek. As we walk to the beach I hand the girls each a bag telling them their swim suites are inside.

Going over to the chancing huts it doesn't take them long to come out.

Gwen being the first out she's wearing an orange one-piece fishnet thong microkini. Gwen looks at me to smile flaunting her breasts a little as her nipples press against the texture of the kini.

Next out are Hayley and Francine both wearing thin stringed slingshot style microkini's. Hayley is green while Francine's is pink.

Francine giggles to say, "So these are the swim suites you picked out for us Stephan? Well girls at least now we learned a lesson for next time."

Hayley says "Mom we let a super horny nympho pleasing guy pick skimpy suites for us. What kind of lesson can we learn for next time?"

Gwen answers by saying "That's just it Hayley we let him." All three gives me a kiss on the cheek and I wrap my arms around them.

Klaus high fiving me as I flaunt the three hotties under my arms.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So yea dudes I really am having fun with my college stuff and with luck I'm soon going to be interning at a body shop. And I'm happy at the chance that I might also get a job after if I'm lucky so heres hoping dudes. Well lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Beachfront third person's POV  
Walking along the beach the group of five look for a spot to set up and relax.

As the continue to walk Gwen shouts "Hey Gina is that you?" As they others follow Gwens line of sight they see a short hair red head in a red two-piece bikini.

Gina as being called by Gwen turns and smiles walking over to the group. Gina right away hugs Gwen the red head making her and Gwens boobs squeeze together.

To Stephan and Hayleys shock the red head has an ass that is bigger then both Gwen and Francine.

But her breasts we're around Hayleys size. Both women exchange kisses to the cheeks as they smile and say their hellos. Gwen says, "Girl you're looking good. What have you been up to?"

Gina answers, "Well trying to find work after my last sugar daddy passed away. It's hard to find a sugar daddy with a sex drive. You won't believe how some of them just want a nice length of arm candy to make them feel young."

Gwen says, "I can imagine. But hey let me introduce you the blonde is my sister Francine. The girl with the kinky smile is my niece Hayley."

Hayley says "Aunt Gwen my smile is only kinky when I'm fucking."

Gwen says, "We all know once Stephan sits you're going to fuck him Hayley. Oh and this tall drink of water that has my nieces hand down his shorts is Stephan.

"And lastly lovable Klaus the koala is on his shoulder."

With them all saying hi Gina guides them to her spot its a little ways away. But it’s got the shade of the lifeguards shack to keep the spot cool.

Spreading their blankets Gina sits and starts to talk to everyone. While Stephan looks through the colder backpack he brought.

As Stephan squats Gina notices Stephans semi hard cock presses against his shorts. She think's 'Fuck he's got a big cock. I wonder how big it is though?'

As they relax and take a drink from the bottles of soda or juice. Hayley asks, "Hey Gina what's with the tattoo under your bikini?"

Gina smiles to say, "It says 'eat out more often'. Means if you want to pound my pussy be it with a toy or with a nice cock. You got to get my honey flowing."

Gina gives Stephan a wink who gives a small smile back. Gwen says "Watch it Gina you have to pay a toil after you take a ride on that rocket ship."

Hayley quickly explains for the second time in one day. The rules of fucking her man and what will happen if you do.

Gina bites her lips to say "Well I don't want to be rude I mean you all came here just like me to relax. So I'll let you relax with your man Hayley.

"Just if you don't mind if he can help me relax too?"

Hayley smirks to say "I don't mind at all but I want to take a swim before I lay day on my towel."

Hayley and Francine start to add lotion to their skin. Klaus also helping add lotion to Gwen while Stephan takes a few gulps from his soda.

Gina seeing this chances asks "Hey Stephan can you help me put some lotion on my back?"

Stephan nods and shimmies over to her. Taking the lotion Stephan adds it to his hands and bends down slightly to aid it to her back.

Gina hisses but in pleasure feeling Stephans still cold hands. She soon smiles from ear to ear as Stephans hands work over her back. And slowly to also work over her shoulders.

To finally feel his hands firmly take hold of her ass. Biting her finger Gina feels like she's back in her first days of being a sugar baby.

When whoever it was touched her ass and it just felt good. Now she knows when a good guy takes hold of her best qualities. And she really wants to fuck Stephan now.

Gina sighs feeling Stephans hands leave her. Taking time to get her breath Gina sits up a little to look over her shoulder hearing a familiar sound.

Bobbing her head furiously is Hayley as she sucks Stephan off as if she was sucking away his life.

Stephan with his eyes closed sighs loving the feeling of his girlfriend giving him head. Before long Hayley tugs on Stephans balls just the way he likes it.

As she continues to slurp and suck Stephan groans. To shoot off right into Hayleys mouth to which she moans in pleasure.

Sucking slowly as Stephan continues to cum. Hayley collects all of his cum to sit up. Crawling over to Gina Hayley latches her lips to Gina. Sharing her boyfriends cum with Gina.

Gina not caring even for a second hugs Hayley as Hayley holds her neck. The two swapping cum back and forth with one another. As their boobs press against one another adding to their pleasure.

While those two have fun Gwen is jerking off Klaus furiously. As Klaus gets close to cumming Gwen uses the pinkie move and stimulates Klaus's prostrate.

Shooting his eyes open from his original pleasured look. Klaus cums hard shooting his cum onto the sand.

As Gwen strokes the rest of Klaus's load onto the sand. Klaus's face warps into a goofy expression with his tongue slightly hanging at the side of his mouth. 

Francine has to watch it all while rubbing her pussy without anyone noticing. It looks like she's picking at a wedgy but she trying to be sneaky as she fingers herself.

Bill's POV  
Slowly walking down the halls I've spent that last few days making sure my timing is perfect. But no time for that now.

After punching the two guards out cold. I have to work fast. Opening Rogers cell I drag him out even with him still stitched up and looking like Frankensteins monster.

Helping Stan to his feet I ask him if he can still use a gun. Stan nods and I give him a familiar friend.

Before long the blaring alarm goes off signally the base will soon be on lockdown.

Rushing to the airshaft I push Roger in and Stan follows after him. Ducking in after them I close the shafts cover and slid down.

Landing clear at the bottom-parking garage we rush to my car and I floor it outside. Soon my car comes under gunfire and Stan fires back. Driving off the road I say, "I have a second car stashes a mile up.

"Well jump out and leave his one to drive in a different direction. I'll fill you in on what's been happening since you got locked up."

Doing the change fast I place a cinder block onto the gas pedal. And put the wheel in to drive.

Getting into the beat up red truck we drive off to a side road. Before reconnecting a few miles down the main road to take my private plane.

I say "Stan that guy that you teleported here is good. He's worked his way up the CIA and Bullock trusts him.

"Everyone thinks you lost Steve on purpose. This guy switched Klaus's mind with Reginald and I have no idea what they did with him after.

"And your wife has been seen fucking random guys around town. And people don't even care sometimes when she does it its in store and no one even bats an eye. Jeff was arrest for massive drug charges.

"And lastly your daughter is dating the guy. Stan we need a plan."

Stan says "I have a plan we rush in an tell them the truth. My wife will believe me when you tell her everything you've just told me. Then after I beat Stephan for defiling my daughter.

"I'm going to shove him back into the pod and get my son back."

I nod flooring the gas to get us back to Langley and put an end to this evil double ganger.

Steve's POV  
The head alien walks around me a few times to slap my face. He says, "Your weapons are creative, funny even, some of my men say the best.

"Talk human how do you know of these weapon designs?"

I plea say "I'll tell you whatever you want just please help me get back to my dimension."

The head alien looks shock to say "Really for fucks sake they dragged a guy from another dimension to help them? No fucking wonder here kid we'll send you back."

Freeing my hands from the chairs restraints I look at the head alien confused.

I ask "Wait really but why don't you want to know about the weapons I made?"

The head alien says "No legally by galactic law you shouldn't even be here. The law states that if a species invents inter dimensional travel they are considered advance. Which means I can't touch the human race now.

"But if you disappear I can break out the big guns and wreck these back water idiots.

"I mean from how my soldiers found you. Do you really want to help these people or would you rather return to your own dimension?"

I nod telling him I rather go home. Head alien says "Wonderful now stand up and follow me."

I follow him and his guards to an elevator the inside of his ship reminds me of a mall. After a nice elevator theme song we walk down a corridor and into a large room.

Head alien says "What most species don't get is that inter dimensional travel isn't easy. And often its by luck they do it. So here is our dimensional teleporter oh and you have to be naked to use it.

"Every time someone wears clothes through it their clothes kind of burn into the persons skin. Trust me it’s not pretty and I have to say some of you younger humans are nice to see naked so strip mister."

I ask "So does everyone agree to this whole send people from another dimension back thing?"

Head alien says "Oh heck yes. You won't believe it but the legion of slaving aliens and the organized galactic planets agree. Every time some backwater world gets a person from another dimension to help them.

"Either the person helps over turn a war or they become a tyrant. So we send them back to their own world and all is right again. Heck sometimes we even send them back with a rare material.

"Ok speaking of that here you humans often like gold so take this gold dildo with you. Have touch you cock and you'd be able to punch through any wall with your hard on.

"Uh its a sex joke idiot fuck it no one ever laughs anyway.

"Now I'm also sending you back with a special tracker. This will let you find out if anyone from this world went to yours.

"If you find that person you have to stab this into the back of their neck. It’s a paralyzing homing device.

"Once in the persons neck it does the rest as the name says. And in a flash they'll be teleported back here no worries anymore about what they saw in your world."

I nod to strip naked getting into the terminator style platform. With the device and dildo at my feet I cover my junk. As the machine sparked and sends energy around me. In a boom like flash I see a mix of colors flash before me until it ends.

Just like the terminator movie I'm in a forest somewhere naked but with the tracker and dildo resting at my feet.

Looking around I say "Ok now to get home then find out if anyone from that crazy world is here too. And also got to remember to kick dad in the nuts for sending me to that awful place."

Picking up the tracker and dildo I grunt as the dildo touches my junk. To my shock I spring a hard one and I realize I haven't jerk off in a while.

Find a patch of grass I say, "Ok jerk off first, find clothes, and then identity thief my way home again."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes this month a lot of stuff is going on for me. First another fic is being posted one that a lot of you have been asking for. So I'll let you all enjoy the surprise of that. Also I have a special announcement chapter posted to each fic telling everyone a special event I have planned. So again thanks you guys for the love this past year and here's to having fun next year too.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Beachfront Gwen's POV  
Sitting with Gina on the towel we watch as Hayley, Francine, and Stephan play in the water.

After I had jerked off Klaus I had given him a blowjob. Poor thing couldn't handle it and cum hard enough that he's sleeping it off.

Looking over to Gina she takes off her bikini top to lie back down. Watching Gina soak up some sun I ask her "Gina how wet are you right now?"

Gina groans to keep her eyes closed. Slowly she slides her hand down between her legs. Without care she starts to rub her pussy through her bikini bottom.

Gina says, "I wish I had gotten a closer look at Stephan's cock. Sure I saw Hayley take it. But I really want an up close look for myself."

Watching Gina moan as she continues to finger herself is pretty funny.

But I smirk as even though she's biting her finger she's still moaning pretty loudly. I smile wider as a certain someone’s shadow now looms over Gina.

Gina opens her eyes to gasp both at seeing Steph and seeing his thick and hefty foot long showing. I ask "Steph what happened to your trunks?"

Steph smirks to say "Hayley wanted me to tease a few of the ladies around by showing my package. So I'm going for a little walk down the beach. But I have to say Gina you've got some nice tits.

"But this ass of yours is down right delicious."

Gina gasps as Steph goes from lightly tugging her nipple. To fully groping either of her ass cheeks. Squatting next to Gina Steph continues to play with her assets while her eyes are lock onto his cock.

Lightly flicking her pussy through her bikini Gina moans making Steph's cock slowly rise.

Gina reaches out and grabs Steph's cock. Giving him a few one handed jerks Gina turns to cup his balls. Gina says, "Damn these two babies still feel full. Hope you don't mind if I have a taste."

Gina wasting no time goes right from giving his cock head a few licks. To bobbing her head with vigor.

Liking the show I slide my bikini's crotch to the side and start to finger my pussy. As Gina continues to bob her head Steph grunts a little more in pleasure.

Gina using a hand reaches back and starts to finger her ass.

Taking hold of Gina's head Steph pushes his cock right down her throat. And like a champ Gina bobs her head harder as Steph keeps pushing her back down.

Giving her a moment to taste the air Steph takes her face and shoves his cock right back down her mouth.

With half his cock still inside her mouth Steph says "Fuck I'm cumming."

Gina moans to cup and twist her nipple as he cums. Steph liking what she's doing pops his cock free.

Gina distracted with licking her lips of cum doesn't really mind when Steph pulls down her bikini bottom.

With Gina still lying on her stomach Steph pushes his cock right into her pussy. Gina screech not only wakes up Klaus who jumps into my boobs. But makes a few people look over.

Steph doesn't care he just keeps thrusting to which Gina tries to slow him down by putting a hand to his chest.

Steph shoos her hand away and takes a fist full of her hair to fuck her a little harder.

Pulling Gina's hips higher she has her face in the towel as Steph goes to town on her ass. Squatting as he continues to fuck her Gina groans and moans in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Steph just grins as he's getting his fill of Gina's pussy.

Putting weight onto her back Steph really hammers Gina's pussy to the point her tongue wants to hang from her mouth. I say "Hey Steph give Gina a little flying lesson."

Getting what I mean Steph picks her up and butterfly spreads Gina as he stands up. Supporting them both Gina moans as Steph continues to fuck her.

The small crowd watching from a respectable distant snaps pics or cheers for Steph to fuck her good.

Before long Gina gives one long screech again to which Steph says he's cumming right with her. Seeing Steph's cock muscles twitch and work to send that man juice into her pussy.

Before long Gina calms down and Steph releases his grip of her.

Slumping forward Gina drops back down to the towel. Her pussy creating a sloppy pop after Steph's cock gets loose. Gina panting and trying to collect herself looks completely satisfied.

Klaus says "Damn that's something but Gwen can you maybe let go of my cock now. I enjoyed the blowjob but I'm not crazy I can't fuck nympho's like Stephan can."

I smirk to him saying, "Well how about a nice tit fuck them my sweet little koala?"

Klaus nods and I smirk as Steph goes off to talk with some people. Gina has her eyes closed with a blissful smile on her face. Stilly trying to calm down her breathing.

Stan's POV  
The whole town is acting weird. But I have to admit now no one minds when I rubberneck.

Just wish that bitch at the gun line didn't have to laugh at my dick size. At least my guns won't laugh at me they're my best tools.

Getting back to Bill stash house he and Roger are looking over Roger's stitching. To which he continues to whine and complain about.

Roger says "Well as least you managed to get all of me back together. So what's the plan to kill the fake Steve and get Francine and Hayley to safety?"

Bill looks at me to say, "The plan's changed thanks to an old face I picked up while on my way to scout your house."

I smile ear-to-ear seeing Steve run up and bug me. He starts to cry, which makes me push him away, tell him to stop that.

Steven then tells us about Stephan's world. And about what he has that'll send him back.

I nod to say, "So all we need to do is storm the house pin Klaus and Stephan. And send that bastard back to his world easy."

Bill nods as we load our guns. Steve is a little scared at first but I give him a handgun and tell him its like pleasing one of his virtual girlfriends.

Steve goes about a creepy way of talking to his gun before we load up into the truck.

I look to Roger to say, "You and Bill need to make sure that Klaus is detained. Steve and I will deal with his alternate world self."

Bill says, "Lets teach this dick a lesson boys."

Third person's POV  
True to their plan the group charges the house. But as they enter Francine and Hayley are the first to see them.

Francine says "Stan get the fuck out of my house! Wait Steve you're a live no you’re probably a clone like Bill. Well not this time Stan I'm not falling for your crap!"

Stan says "No Francine listen Stephan is evil he's been manipulating everyone he has to be stopped."

Steve adds "Yea he's just a killer born to kill he doesn't know how to feel anything."

Bill says, "He is using you Francine he's just wants to be in charge of the CIA. Then cause who knows what kind of problems."

Hayley says, "You assholes are traitors and your not going to hurt my boyfriend."

Stan not liking that gets blind-sided when a beam of energy blasts him through the living room window. Walking out from the kitchen is Stephan in a battle vest and holding a futuristic rifle.

Stephan says, "I knew you'd come eventually to ruin their lives. But no it won't be like before Hayley get upstairs with Francine I'll handle them."

Hayley calls for Klaus as Bill runs after them Roger waddling after him.

Steve growls to say "You're not going to poison my family anymore." Stephan throws a small tube at Steve feet, which confuses him. The tube opens sending jolts of electricity through Steve.

Steve drops but he's forced to throw off his jacket. The device the alien leader gave him creating a small explosive at the stairs.

Stephan soon blasts away at Steve who runs and rolls. Trying to track the wailing teen Stephan ends up destroy the couch, the stairs railing and some of the walls. Chasing after Steven Stephan tells him he won't escape.

Upstairs Bill is holding his balls as Gwen knees him to punch him in the jaw.

Doing a cartwheel Gwen the kick Bills head into the wall then kicks him off his feet. Sprawled out on the floor Roger runs past Bill.

Roger its facing Klaus but the koala is both fast and really strong. Roger taking a gut punch gets a baseball bat to the side of his head thanks to Francine. Grabbing Roger she throws him through a door smashing it.

Gwen screams as Bill pins her onto her stomach. But Gwen comes to her aid kicking Bill in the back of the head again. With his grip losesened it allows Hayley to free an arm and elbow him in the face.

The two women struggle with Bill as Francine and Klaus chase after a scared and whining Roger.

Klaus trips him making him fall down the stairs. Getting down stairs Francine finds the gun Steve dropped and aims to kill Roger.

Stan however tackles Francine trying to wrestle the gun from her. Stan says "Francine stop listen to me."

Francine screams "FUCK YOU!" Stan's voice climbs five octaves as Francine grabs twists and violently yanks his balls.

Shouting with pure anger Francine with assistance from Hayley forces Stan off. To then throw him through the basement door.

Hayley pulling a grenade from her bra throws in causing a large explosion through the basement. As the house shakes violently Roger coming out from under the kitchen table. 

He's then throwing backwards landing hard back onto the table smashing it.

As Klaus aim at the alien with a knife Bill drops down through the ceiling. He groans as he was sitting on the toilet, which smashed mostly, on his landing.

Bill groans but before he has the chance to recover Stan screams can be heard outside.

Thrown through the kitchen window with Steve a short while later Stephan casually walks in through the back door.

Stephan nods as several of his officers swarm the kitchen. Stephan says, "Get Gwen, Hayley, and Francine."

Two officers go to do as ordered and Stan looks at Stephan.

Stan says, "I'm going to kill you!" Before Stan can attack Francine uses a chairs leg to stab into Stan's knee. As he screams he back hands her.

As a Franny officer takes aim at Stan Francine quickly takes her gun to fire at Stan.

But the target is off which results in Stan getting shot in the dick. Screaming as he holds his wounded crotch Steve slowly gets up.

Stephan pulls a gun of his own and says, "You all have been a pain so far. But now I think I'll use you to make Francine happy. But I only need two of you."

Stephan tosses his gun to Hayley who then shoots Roger and Bill. Before Steve knew it both he and Stan are hit with drugged darts and dragged from the house.

Bullock and several CIA agents come Stephan making sure that his officers aren't seen.

Bullock says, "I should have know the clone of a traitor would have gone to help him. Sorry about your home Francine."

Stephan says, "Don't worry Bullock I have a place where we can live from now on. But I'll be taking Smith into custody sir. The whole time the alien remained alive both he and his son fought us.

"I'm sure the team back at area 51 will be ready to finish their research into him. But sir I need to integrate Smith and his son alone and on my time."

Bullock agrees to which Stephan smirks. Finding Roger fast Stephan cuts out his stomach and digestive track. Placing all into a medical cooler he releases both Roger and Bills bodies.

Hayley looks at the destroyed house then to Stephan asking, "So your mansion is ready."

Stephan nods saying "Now we have to pack." To which the three women groan cursing Stan even more.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes like I said before I have an announcement and today I tell you it. Surprise I'm releasing a new chapter for each of my fics. So dudes I know you're wondering why so earlier right? Well its cause next month I'll be back in Europe with family since I won't be having classes during winter break. So I thought about it and I'm taking next month off. Just me relaxing with family, that's why I've giving you all an update early. Cause next week is when my mom and me leave. So hope you all like the updates.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Seventh Crown Mouth Mansion Stephan's POV  
Cracking my neck I've really been enjoying my time in my new home. Well home is a small summary when describing my French style three floors manor.

I haven't decided fully what I want to do with Stan. But Francine due to her part in the fight last week is off her punishment. Well mostly right now I'm continuing the normal routine of spanking her in the morning.

Feeling her soft toned ass in my hands as I land another swift smack. Francine moans are stifled as she bites her lip in joy.

Rubbing her red cheeks she pulls up her panties. And we walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Smiling on entering I've really been liking the manors robotic butler. Sure he's limited to just the kitchen and some of the ground floor but that's ok for now.

Klaus says in two weeks the Slutty maid trio will be ready to follow orders. But he might need help later on with the final stages of breaking them in.

Kissing Gwen and Hayley on the cheek I sit down and enjoy some fresh pancakes.

The best food truly comes from those who have time and the desire to relish in decadence.

Gwen asks "So Stephan what do you want to do with Stan?"

Before I answer her I look to Francine asking, "Francine is there anything that Stan told you no too? Something that meant a lot to you emotionally that he just outright denied you?"

Francine nods to say, "Yes Hayley I wanted to give you a better sibling. Sure Steve is your brother but thanks to Stan you see how he's turned out.

"So I wanted to have another baby. One better at being a sibling to you one raised to be more thinking and open like you. But Stan said no and I just shrunk into myself.

"I kept quiet and just did what came naturally in all the chaos his brand of idiocy made. Soon I became so frustrated that I just didn't believe I could leave.

"I started to keep a dairy of fantasies I created as a means or how I'd get pregnant.

"Hell a few times I went pantyless and didn't take the pill in hopes someone would get the hots for me. But I was afraid of Stan and his controlling means. Just look at what he did to you."

Looking at Hayley she sighs to say "I didn't want to tell you but Stan turned me into a sleeper assassin. When I wanted to move away and not follow his rules he trigger it.

"I almost killed him sure but I was a puppet a puppet that he created to follow orders and kill if needed. Plus he almost made me marry someone I didn't love."

I say "Remind me to shoot Stan in the dick again after this. But go one Francine my anger aside what else."

Francine adds "And well you know what happened when I finally got to live out some of my fantasies. I just was still on the pill but as you saw I got pretty wild.

"Heck I stopped remember some of the guys faces and their online names. And even know I can't even tell you how many times the same few came over to fuck me."

Gwen asks "Francine are you still on the pill?"

Francine rubs her arm to answer, "I stopped taking the pill a few weeks ago." Gwen then looks at me to say, "Stephan knock up Francine won't you dear."

I look to Hayley as she sighs to say, "Sure go a head babe it’s for my mom and she needs this. But mom only one baby the rest go to me and the other girls that will live with us."

Francine smiles ear to ear say "Oh thank you sweetie you don't know how much this means to me."

Francine gets up ready to kiss me but I stop her putting my finger to her lips.

I say, "Hold on Francine like Gwen and Hayley you need to be disinfected. After all the guys you've been with the last thing I want is to catch anything. But most of all I want a fresh start I want you to remember me over all the others. 

"So after breakfast we'll go to my lab and get you prepped it should only take a day."

Francine nods still holding her smile. In an hours time Francine is already in the goo tube the machine working to put back her sexual organs that I repaired earlier.

And it’s also working to fully push forward Francine's assets.

Going down to the basement the various secondary dungeon crept rooms all lined up down a hidden corridor.

But thankfully after my redesigns the rooms down here are soundproof. Sliding the latch to one side I see Klaus whipping two of my future maids across their backs. 

To instruct them to do what the messed up on again. Going to the room next to it I look in seeing Stan and Steve chained to the wall.

Sure Stan's got medical aid for his crotch wounds. But because of those wounds he now can't create sperm or get an erection. Smirking I wonder how I should further use him to my plans.

Most of all how I should make him suffer for harming the woman I care for.

Steve also needs to be dealt with his return from my world is surprising. But it also brings me back to the power the aliens I've fought against have.

Sure I now have the aliens stomach making gold and jewels. Still can't believe it just takes spicy food to make it happen. 

What to do to make Stan's humiliation better enjoyable for Francine and Hayley though?

Getting upstairs I look at my phone. Since the last time I spoke with Akiko and Hiko they seemed happy. Both said that they'd like to see me but I reminded them that they also have an appoint with Hayley.

Hiko told me that she’d make sure that they both show up. But that they wanted to spend time with each other a little more.

Lisa from my call to her told me she is still sore from her punishment.

She had to take time off from school to make the shaking in her legs stop. So I've been have sex with just Gwen and Hayley since we came to my manor.

Walking the halls on the third floor I come to a stop at Hayley's room. Entering she's taking a look at her clothes with nothing but her panties on.

Hayley smiles to say, "I'm happy our clothes didn't get destroyed during the fight. So what's next or who do you want to add to your bed babe?"

I smile to say, "I'll let Gwen look around with the list. See who she thinks should be allowed to be mine next. But I've also come to ask what you think I should do with Stan and later Steve?"

Hayley says, "You should just kill that pathetic American idiot. As for Steve send him to an orphanage my mom won't care. I certainly don't."

I rub my chin to say, "Francine had a horrible marriage and mother hood due to those two. I wonder... I know just what to do..."

Hayley looks at me but I flash her a smirk and head to my lab. To see if a certain piece of tech arrived at the CIA yet.

Francine's POV  
Freed from the futuristic pod I sigh feeling my skin but also looking myself over. My waist, boobs, legs, hands, and ass all feel so much better. Heck they feel baby soft.

I say, "Stephan wasn't lying when he said my assets would become what I imagined they'd be.

"I look just like the Spy version of myself Steve made in that virtual reality machine. What was her name oh right Sexpun T'Come. I think I'll change my last name I kind like T'Come..."

Heading downstairs I find Stephan in the kitchen drinking from a mug.

Pouncing onto him I latch my lips to his and he starts to enjoy it right back. Slapping my ass I pull away from Stephan's lips to moan out loud.

Stephan takes hold of my shoulder and pushes me against the table. While shoving his fingers into my snatch.

Biting my lip I moan and taking his hand to make him go faster. Stephan asks "So how do you like the clean and fresh new you Francine?"

I sigh to lick my lips answering, "I fucking love it. But Stephan I hope you don't mind if I fuck other men too?"

Stephan sighs to slow his fingering to say, "Fine you can fuck other men. But..." He shoves three fingers right into my pussy to press his thumb to my clit.

Stephan says "But like all women who sleep with me. They must be clean so every time you fuck other men I won't touch you. And you must never let them cum in you womb.

"Not until after I give you a baby. And even after you are to never get pregnant again. IS. THAT. CLEAR?"

I nod feeling the pressure he's putting on my pussy finally ease up.

Stephan pushes me full onto the table my ass hanging over the side as I lay on my back. Stephan pets my face to say "I understand you needs Francine and I won't deny them to you.

"But like before if you want me to fuck you. You'll have to be disinfected once another man sleeps with you."

I nod to lick his finger sexually asking "Then Stephan sweetheart can you promise to make Hayley the happiest woman ever?"

Stephan smirks to say, "I was already planning to make her my wife Francine."

Kissing me on the lips I shot my tongue against his loving the flavor on a better man and a better person all together.

Stephan opens his pants to let his cock rest over my pussy. Seeing his throbbing piece of manly meat I feel my pussy getting wetter by each second that passes.

Stephan says "I haven't had sex in three day's Francine I backed up and really sensitive. So do you mind letting us skip the foreplay and getting to the nasty stuff?"

Grabbing his cock I line him up and Stephan hits it home. Screaming at the pleasure Stephan thrusts away as I throw my head back is bliss.

Feeling my hair whip back and Stephan's cock hammer away in my pussy is so good!

Thrust after hard thrust Stephan keeps going while I lie on the table taking it. My ass still hanging over the end of the table I feel his balls spank my ass. 

While Stephan holds my legs straight up I cup my boob to start to tease my clit doing everything I can to keep my orgasm building.

Stephan says, "Fuck ah damn! Shit you're tighter then I taught you'd be Francine. I might just cum right now!"

I moan shouting "Yes Stephan cum for me please! I want every last drop inside of me. I can finally come through with my warning to my bastard of an ex. He refused to give me a baby bump.

"Now I've found someone much better, much sweeter, and much more of a man in every way! Who better to knock me up them my own son in law?!

"Do it Stephan become the daddy and uncle to my baby!"

Stephan bottoms out inside of me. Feeling his balls press into my ass as the hot jets of his jizz looks from my egg. I moan rubbing my face in pure ecstasy.

Still inside of me Stephan asks "You want to move this to the living room Francine?"

I nod and no shorter then two hours we've fucked on every seat in the living room. Both regular chairs, the three arm chairs, and every seat on the long L shaped couch.

Bent over one of the couches arms Stephan fucks me from behind. As he does he slaps my ass in between his harder thrusts.

I moan feeling my nipples rub against the couches fine leather. With all this stimulation I clamp down hard which sends Stephan cumming inside me again.

Picking me up he stays inside of me as he sits down on the couch. Turning around I rub his chest and his head to kiss him.

Stephan asks, "Ready for another round Francine or do you want a break?"

I sigh to say "A little break I want to cuddle. But Stephan how are you still so hard?"

Stephan says, "Hayley and Gwen are hardcore nympho's Francine. And sure it takes a long time as you've just felt to get me to cum after the first time.

"But those two have managed to capitalize on me having a hard time cumming.

"Normally they'd be able to cum three or four times before I cum once or twice. When I'm sensitive like this my bodies need for release it'ss almost like a normal person.

"Besides the fact that I'll probably cum like seventy percent more then the average man."

I ask, "So if a normal guy cums twice you can cum about five or six."

Stephan nods and I hum to say, "Well them Stephan I know for sure that you'll knock me up. And thank you for loving my family."

Giving him a kiss Stephan says, "After we finish and take a nap I have something to tell you. But first lets go fuck in my office."

With my arms and legs wrapped around Stephan. I sigh as each step he takes up the stairs sends a teasing thrust of his cock into me.

Licking and kissing his neck I tell Stephan to walk slower so I can enjoy the walk more.

Once in the office Stephan has me bent over against the small table in the middle of the room. Thrusting just as good as he's been throughout the day I moan without a care.

I scream "Yes Stephan yes! Without Stan holding me back I can leg go and enjoy everything he's neglected me of. Fuck me harder I want his small cocked ass to hear me scream how good you are!"

Stephan grunts "Ugh fuck does the idea of Stan seeing me fuck you turn you on Francine?" 

I nod to sigh letting my head rest of the table while Stephan continues to thrust.

Stephan adds "I bet he'd have a heart attack if he saw me fuck you. Better yet I bet he'd beg you to take him back."

I scream, "Fuck him I'd never go back to that shitty life!"

Stephan picks me up and carries me to his desk. He sits back in his chair while I start to ride him. Letting my breasts bounce in his face as his motorboats my boobs.

I say "Oh Stephan I could bounce off your cock all day! Fuck I see why Hayley screams so much when you two have sex. This is so good!"

Stephan grunts grinding my crotch into his as he holds my hips.

Stephan says "Fuck I have to say Francine your life as a sexual deviant has really given you the skills that would put a man into traction."

Stephan picks me up again and carries me to another room. This time its Gwen's room.

Stephan says, "I thought you'd like a little payback. I know you worked out things with Gwen. However isn't their a little anger at her left.

"I'm sure you'd love this as a little revenge from your past sibling problems."

I smirk as he fucks me doggy style right on the bed edge. Stephan grunts to ask, "How does it feel Franny? Tell me how great it is to fuck your own son in law?"

I scream, "Fuck I love it! I fucking love it! You better keep fucking me Stephan! I want you to keep going until we're both satisfied!"

Flipping me around Stephan pushes my hands over my head and holds them there. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pounds away.

I sink my head into the mattress to say, "Oh my god I'm cumming! Stephan you’re making your mother in law cum on her sisters bed!"

Stephan grunts I can feel his cock twitch harder as he yells "Yea I'm cumming with you! Keeping milking my balls just like that Franny! Fuck I filling your pussy while my balls rest on your soft ass."

I groan feeling more of his hot jizz fill my cunt even though it’s already so full.

I grunt to say "Yes baby don't hold it in anymore. Knock me up and be the better man then my ex ever was. Fuck Stephan if I had cheated on Stan with you I would have divorced him years ago..."

Stephan cups my face and gives me the most passionate and loving kiss I've had in years. Sighing Stephan asks if I want another round?

I answer, "Sure dear but first let me find something. Yup just like she always does. Leave it to Gwen to throw her panties under the bed."

Smirking I start to ride Stephan placing his hands on my ass for support. I shove Gwen's used panties in his mouth.

As Stephan tastes Gwen's panties I sigh throwing my head back enjoying some really good sex.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So came back from vacation last week slept in my bed and the next day I get a sore throat. Asked my mom and she said I caught the flu. And after that the next week sucked. And to put it nicely I curse whoever it was that caused the first outbreak of the flu. Just letting it be know that if that person died then I didn't know. Still my curse stands cause this sucks. So my pain aside hope you dudes had fun with a month of two chapters. And hope you're ready for this months chapters. So lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Seventh Crown Mouth Mansion Third person's POV  
After the events of yesterday Stephan is relaxing in the hot tube near the pool. While relaxing he's also looking over the gold and jewel encrusted dildo Steve had.

Stephan has used it yesterday to help give him an erection when Gwen found a sleeping Francine being carried from her room. And with the dildo's help he was able to calm her.

But not before both Gwen and Hayley asked about the dildo. And with a quick scan he found the same gold and jewels made it as the ones made from Rogers stomach.

However it doesn't explain how it makes him get erections spontaneously. Or why women orgasm really hard when they use it.

So he chalks it up as another weird invention by his alien enemies.

With his computer working to configure his gadget needed to punish Stan. Stephan clocks today as just relaxation day.

Taking a sip from his root beer float Stephan says "Hmm I now understand why the Klaus from my world loves ice scream so much."

Gwen and Hayley are out shopping and scouting with his ladies list. While in the dungeon Francine and Klaus are putting the final lessons into the slut maids.

Down in the dungeon the former ladybug group as getting punished. Klaus is really enjoying the punishment too.

In maid outfits reminding Francine of her time as a housemaid. Francine smiles as she gets her revenge on the trio that tried to make her a sex slave.

Dressed as a dominatrix clad in leather thigh high boots, leather panties and bra, along with elbow length leather gloves. Francine lashes Christie's ass for not pushing back in time to Klaus's thrusts.

Francine says, "Now girls Klaus has been very patient and he's only second in charge of this house. Your sugar daddy is upstairs relaxing and expecting a lot for tomorrow.

"If you three don't perform right today. You'll have to start training all over again. So while Klaus is finished fucking you each I want you each to tell me the rules of the house."

All three moan yes ma'am. As Klaus pops his cock free to jump onto Katie's presented ass.

All three maids are cuffed with leather bindings using a plastic rod to keep their arms and legs apart. They're also bent down so their hands touch the ground but keeping their asses high and legs straight.

With his hands behind his head Klaus uses his feet to tightly grip Katie's ass. As he aims and thrusts without care.

Katie like her two maid best friends had their holes thoroughly abused by dildos before hand. But to feel a real piece of man meat thrusting harshly behind them.

Instead of a piece of plastic attached to a machine. The trio’s juices are flowing just from the idea of Klaus fucking them. But now to feel it is just as good.

As Casey starts to fidget Francine lashes her ass with the nine tailed whip telling her to behave.

Francine adds, "Your Sugar daddy doesn't like people that aren't patient. You'll get your turn and you'll learn that you'll also have to watch your Sugar daddy fuck his ladies around the house.

"Now Klaus finish getting Casey warmed up too."

Popping his cock free Klaus gets right to fucking Casey. Hands behind his head with a smirk the whole while he fucks her.

After five minutes Klaus pulls his cock free and gets on the table where their heads are resting. Stroking his cock Klaus ask "Now girl what are the rules of the house?"

Casey says "All housework are don't by maids with no objections."

Francine lashes Casey ass to say "Good girl what else?"

Katie adds, "All requests by our sugar daddy, second daddy, and superior women must be followed by maids."

Another swift lash by Francine's whip as Christie says, "All guests must be asked if they need anything on entering. But they are not allowed to touch any superior or maid unless maids have been told as such.

"'Moan' If any guest breaks this rule we scream for sugar daddy to save us."

With another lash Francine says, "Keep going."

Christie says, "All maids are considered both workers and are to love our Sugar daddy and all those under him."

With another lash Klaus asks, "What happens when someone you don't know or not allowed touches you?"

Katie says, "We are to tell them to stop or to run. If we can't and they use us we tell daddy or a superior."

Francine taps Katie's ass with the whip asking, "When you see your Sugar daddy what do you ask him?"

Casey says, "We ask if him he will keep us and if he says yes we are to never return to our families. And we are to live under his rules for the rest of our lives."

Klaus smiles to vigorously stroke his cock until he blows his load. Spilling several bursts of cum all over the trio's faces. Free from their bindings the trio kisses and licks at the cum.

Even scooping the strains of cum that went into their hair. All the while they moan in bliss.

Francine says "Tomorrow morning when Klaus brings you upstairs. You three better be ready to show your Sugar daddy a lot of respect. And you better show how grateful you are that he didn't ship you off to be slaves somewhere else instead."

Francine gives Klaus a nod and Klaus injects each with the special batch of the sexy drug that the roofie orb runs on. To Klaus's surprise after studying the chemical Stephan was using.

He found out that it could also be made into a powerful sex drug. Basically an aphrodisiac on steroids.

Leaving the room Francine says into the open latch "You three better be in control of your urges tomorrow and on your best behavior.

"Cause if Sugar daddy isn’t happy you'll be back down here much longer. And next time you won't get any dick."

Closing the latch after a minute. Francine giggles as the trio of maids desperately finger themselves to find relief. But the drug much like the orb works the same way.

You need sperm to calm down and just masturbating won't help it'll make it worse.

Gwen's POV  
Today is the fourth of July the happiest day for any silly American.

Sitting next to me by the pool is Hayley who is relaxing in her own purple two-piece bikini.

I ask, "So Hayley which girl of these three should we try to find today? We kind of got distracted from our shopping spree."

Hayley says, "Well we should actually try the strip club you use to work at. I'm sure a few of the girls there would like a nice life for a change."

I nod to look at the pool as Francine comes out with help from the steps. In her hands is her bikini top, which came loose. Water dripping down her boobs and ass but slowly as if she was in an episode of bay watch.

Francine is wearing an American flag style bikini. With the flag stars on one cup and the strips on the other cup. And a combination of stars and strips on her bottom piece.

Francine asks "Hey either of you want to take a dip with me? The waters nice and warm."

Before we can answers a laughing and hyper Klaus races out to us. I ask "Klaus what's up did the maids come out and do their jobs right?"

Klaus answers, "No Stephan wants to hold off on letting them out. Right now however Stephan has activated Stan's punishment. Take a guess at what he did?"

Running through what evil thing Stephan could do I'm still stumped.

Stephan comes out in a neon blue speedo with a smirk on his lips. Stephan asks, "Did they guess?"

I say "Just tell us what you did honey I want a nice laugh too."

Stephan smirks to say "Francine I turn Stan into a pussy anything we do or order he'll whimper and cry but won't fight back."

Stephan shouts for Stan to come outside and to my giggles to laughter I see a cowering Stan walk outside.

Hayley says "Stan punch yourself in the dick." Stan does as told sniffling a few tears of the pain but Hayley says to punch harder.

Falling over Stan cries some more for Stephan to say "Francine we still have to make sure your pregnant right? Stan use this phone record Francine sucking and getting fucked me."

Stan whimpers a yes sir as Stephan throws a cheap smart phone at his face.

Fiddling with the phone Francine stroking Stephan's cock to say, "For fuck shake hurry up your worthless asshole."

Stan says "Its recording."

Francine smiles to say "Hey everyone at the CIA office Franny here. Just wanted to let you know that I'm doing ok. Say hi to the camera you pathetic asswipe."

Stan turns the camera to himself to say hi pathetically. Stephan adds "Don't worry Bullock Stan is still my prisoner this is just to punish him before the inevitable happens."

Watching Francine jerk off Stephan Stan finds his voice but boy doe he still sound pathetic.

Stan asks "Francine are you enjoying this I thought you loved me?"

Francine stops sucking Stephan to tell him "Give me a minute hon."

Stephan groans to nod and Francine walks to Stan. Still holding the camera as the topless blonde bombshell walks to him.

Francine stops and in a swift strike she slaps Stan while Stephan tells Stan he better not break the phone. 

Francine growls saying, "I was an idiot to love you. All though without you I wouldn't have had Hayley. But you're still the worse example of a man I've ever been with and fucked."

Stephan smirks to ask "Sore Stan? Well this is what you should expect for neglecting a woman like Francine.

"So pull up a chair shut the fuck up. And answer and speak only when we say so. Cause from how much Franny is stroking me she damn sure will enjoy today's fun."

Francine sucks Stephan to say with his cock still in her mouth, "You're damn right I'm going to enjoy our fun Steph. Having Stan watch is such a turn on right now.

"Stan you better record everything and take a lot of pictures too. I want the guys and gals at the CIA to know what an amazing guy Steph is.

"God damn my mouth is watering like crazy. Hey Steph do a hand stand for me?"

I smirk as Francine is giving Steph a blowjob while he's doing a handstand. Hayley and me cheer her on while also shouting tips.

Hayley says, "Go mom remember cup his balls he loves it."

I shout "Go Fran suck that beast of a dick. And don't forget to tease his tip with your tongue that really gets him twitching."

After forty some minutes Stephan cums down Francine’s throat. To which she holds onto Stephan's thighs as he groans shooting a big load down into her stomach.

Francine pops Stephan's cock from her lips taking a breath to say "Fuck I can feel your little guys swimming in my belly Stephan. I should have just fucked you instead of wasting them."

Looking at the camera cum is still dripping down Francine's mouth and onto her boobs. You can see as the trail of cum slides really close to her nipple. I'm not even sure Francine remembers she's been fingering herself the whole time.

Stephan says "Its ok Franny we got plenty of time. Lets get into the pool for some Marco polo."

I say "Stan keep recording and answer when either of us says Marco."

As Francine says polo back to Stan Stephan complements Francine on the great sex.

Stephan says "Crap I can't believe you can stay so fucking tight Franny. And I fucking love how you’re pushing you ass back in the water feels great.

"Yea Franny take all of my cock just like you need damn! I'm going to really cum hard inside you today."

Francine cries polo again with a twisted sexy face to say, "God this is hot! I thought Stan seeing me fuck some random dude was a turn on.

"Having him play Marco polo while I get knocked up by my daughters fiancée is even better.

"You feel so good inside me Stephie. Please cum extra hard if you can I really want to remember this."

I smirk to walk over. Dipping my legs into the water I say, "Don't worry sis no ones going to forget this. Hey asshole keep the camera straight."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes Big News Pleas don't skip past this! I've opened my own account on Archiveofourown. I've been putting my stuff up there not all my stuff but enough to get peoples attention. And wouldn't you believe I got commission to do a fic. Later today I'll be uploading a Phineas and Ferb fic you my first commissioned client. This is a commission so the schedule it will have will be different then my normal fics. Cause well I'm working for someone to help bring their idea to life. And he's very forward on what he'd like to see. That's why I'd also like to ask if anyone else has seen my work and you have the cash or budget. I'd like to hear any commissions you'd like to pitch me. That way I can talk with you closely and with the less restricting rules then Fanfic we can have more fun. Lastly dudes I really hope you use the link in my profile and check out the new fic for yourselves. Cause just like my other work you now how crazy and sexual I get. Now lets continue.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Seventh Crown Mouth Mansion Hayley's POV  
I laugh as Stan continues to cry as mom and Steph lounge in a tanning chair. Stan still recording is whining which is really getting old.

Stan says "Francine please stop enjoying this. I'm your husband why won't you remember all the love I've given over the years?"

Mom growls and glares at Stan shouting "Shut the fuck up limp dick!"

Steph pats moms ass as he rests on the chairs back with her lying on the rest of the chair jerking him off.

Steph says "Guess what Stan this is your fault anyway. I've provided for Francine, Hayley, and Gwen.

"You've never even earned a real medal. And girls get this Stan has never killed anyone."

I gasp saying, "What you're kidding me? He flaunts about how often or people he's been assigned to kill but he's."

Steph laughs to say "That's right Stan here can shot a gun but hesitates and shakes every time he has his target in sight. Some times even at point blank he still shakes.

"Right Stan? The security cam in that subway system I pulled shows you chickening out on another target. Don't worry Bullock I'm sending you that file later.

"Now stop interrupting Stan and sit quietly already and enjoy the show. From how Francine is trying to get me hard again ergo how she's shamelessly playing with my cock. It's clear she's really wants me to get back into her pussy. Right Franny?"

Mom moans to lick her lips saying "You're damn right I'm trying to get you back in the mood hot stuff.

"And Stan seriously shut the fuck up you're ruining the mood. Camera guys are supposed to stay quiet when filming and only talk when allowed.

"God just rubbing you is getting me all wet again Steph and you already pumped a good three loads into me. Stan start taking pictures I want to start a scrape book."

I smirk as Stan starts to cry while mom blows Stephan. Klaus is in an inner tube floating with aunt Gwen. Swimming over I ask "Hey aunt Gwen is there anyone in mind you can think of that'll be good to Steph?"

Gwen says "Nope I have a few friends at the strip club like I said. But still I can't think of anyone besides Gina that needs a good place."

I giggle remembering how much fun Gina had with Steph.

Klaus growls as he sits up shouting "I told you bitch you'd get what was coming to you. And no I won't bail you out get one of your cheating lovers to help you!"

Klaus turns off his phone to huff drinking angrily from his glass. Gwen asks "Klaus dear you ok?"

Klaus grumbles to answer "No that whore of an ex girlfriend I had back when I still had a human body just called me.

"Her name is Elsa she cheated on me. She fucked an entire German team while supporting me in the skiing portion of the Olympic games.

"Now she calls me telling me she's broke because her last lover stole everything from her. And while trying to get back some of her stuff she got arrested. Well she can rot I'm not helping her."

Steph says "Klaus I think we can use her. Just hear me out she wants to be a slut why not pimp her out. She'll get a hard lesson on why some women shouldn't cheat on good men."

Klaus crosses his arms to say, "I won't waist my time on her Stephan let her sleep in her slutty stained hole. I like my life now and refuse to see her in it."

I look to Steph who shrugs as he grunts from mom popping her lips off his cock.

Mom says "Oh I'm so excited just thinking about the boys and girls in the CIA getting off to all we've done Steph. It just has my pussy gushing.

"Come on lets fuck in the hot tube stud."

With mom and Steph climbing into the hot tube mom straddles Steph to vigorously bounces in the water with her boobs in Stephs face.

I laugh saying "Oh my god Stan has a fucking boner! That is so pathetic you're excited seeing mom fuck my fiancé god you are a sad excuse of a man Stan."

We all laugh as Steph says, "I'm so going to enjoy this week of torturing you Stan. You know why cause I won't hurt you physically.

"No I'm spending the week fucking Franny here to get her nice and pregnant. So be ready to record a lot cause that ain't the only job you'll be doing."

Stan whines saying that even though mom agreed to the divorce he didn't. And by legal law he and mom are still married.

Steph laughs to say "Then that makes you a cuckold Stan. A sad pathetic cuckold that is watching as I knock up his wife in my mansion.

"You going to cry some more Stan yeah that's all cuckolds like you can do cry.

"You know why cause you don't have the back bone or the dick big enough to satisfy these lovely ladies."

The girls and I giggle while Stan just continues to cry in shame.

Third person's POV  
True to what he said Stephan did have another job for Stan. Stephan forces Stan to walk around the town with a t-shirt that back says 'A young stud is putting a baby in my wife. Kick me in the dick to help make sure it isn't mine.'

And true to form both guys and girls young, old, or mild follow the t-shirts advice.

Kicking Stan in his jewels and laughing at his pain. Stan also is forced to work in the store of the Fat mart store.

Much like a lot of all in one store this one is not different. The only difference here is that due to Stan having to wear a store vest as he greets customers.

As well as inform them of what the back of his shirt say. Some make him show them to be sure or ask if he was serious.

To which many women agree with doing and a few kids too. Sighing Stan finally is returning to Stephan’s mansion. To which the guards watching over the private community has to pat him down and check his ID pass.

Three of the guards read the back of Stan shirt and right away hold him to kick and knee him in the balls.

All three laughing as he crawls past the check point.

Finally back into the manor Stan follows giggling to find Stephan and Francine kiss and playing grab ass in the kitchen.

Stephan sees Stan to say "Ah Stan why the long face still not getting kicked in the dick enough?"

Stan looks down to pathetically ask, "Stephan please let me have my family back?"

Francine shakes her head having Stephan raise her dress letting Stan see the tattoo Francine got.

Right there tramp stamped perfectly on Francine's lower back is 'Big Cocks Only'.

Stephan asks "See this Stan you know what it means anything below average size isn't allow to fuck this ass. Right Franny."

Smirking back to each other even as Stephan slaps her ass hard enough to leave a bright red hand imprint. Francine still giggles with a giddy schoolgirl smile.

Francine says, "How many times did I warn you Stan? I'm eye candy for men who can put out!

"Just like I can flaunt this amazing ass I need a man to fuck it just as hard as I like.

"I told you make money, keep me happy, and keep our kids happy. And you failed at all of it. I never took up a job yet I got guys and girls throwing money at me when I just walk down the street.

"Now look at you, you're a shitty greeters so this is the new normal for me.

"My ass goes to the bread maker of the house. And in this house the breadwinner and guy with the biggest dick is Stephan."

Stephan smirks to say "And damn does Franny have a tight pussy too Stan. Your up tight ass can never truly handle this kind of pussy.

"You know why cause the ass says so!"

Klaus sipping on a drink walks by the kitchen shouting "You've been cucked Stan haaaa fucking loser!"

Stephan messaging Francine's ass bends down to nip and kiss either cheek. Making Francine giggle more.

Stephan says "Now its time I fucked this ass too. And like Francine suggested you're working the camera again. I don't want to have to handle the camera while fucking up pleasing this gorgeous piece of art.

"For an ass this good you got to have two good handfuls of it. And really satisfy the woman it belongs too.

"Plus I can only capture some much while doing my job as man of the house."

Heading right upstairs with Stan close behind the mother and son in law smirk and play like a giddy couple.

Getting to Francine's room they get right to in. Stephan pulls off and throwing his and Francine clothes anywhere. All the while Stan is watching.

Smirking Stephan without warning thrusts right into Francine's ass. To which Francine moans loudly in a gutty groan.

Francine shouts "OOOH GOD FUCK MY ASS STEPHAN! Stan start taking pictures and sending them to random people in the CIA!"

Stan whimpers as he once more is forced the watch Francine have sex with Stephan.

As well as start taking pictures and sending them to everyone on the CIA contact list at random.

Francine's hiccups as Stephan takes hold of her ass and thrusts roughly.

Francine moans, "When you told me how kinky you could be Stephan... I didn't think you meant sharing photos of me like this!"

Stephan and Francine grunt as she tightens up to squirt a little onto the bed.

Stan still crying as he watches for Francine to add "Just thinking about the luck guys and gals getting to play with themselves to our pictures is such a turn on!"

Jackhammer his cock into Francines ass she starts to shake violently as a full blow orgasm rocks from between her legs.

As Francine squirts weakly shouts "Oh you lucky bastards in the CIA better jerk off all night to my pics!"

Stephan stops letting Francine fall to the bed his cock still in her ass as he pumps a load of cum into her. With half his cock out of her ass you can see his cock breath and with each breath it takes it’s pumping more cum into Francine's ass.

Stan still crying is ordered to start recording by Stephan. Francine still on her stomach tries to collect herself so she can get her pussy filled next.

Nearly three hours later Francine is on her knees while she sucks and slurps at Stephan's limp cock.

Francine says, "Those photos better have turned out good Stan. I want everyone to know how hot I look coated in all the hot cum that came out of Stephan's big balls."

Stephan smirks to throw the middle finger at Stan saying "Yo Stan I just fuck your wife Smith you mad pussy?"

Gwen's POV  
I slap the stripper’s ass as she grinds off my lap. Giving her a five I turn her to ask, "Hey sexy has Tanqueray come in today?"

The redhead nods to shake her tits in my face. Redhead says "She did she's going to dance in a few minutes. But why wait for her when I'm right here for you momma?"

I smirk to squeeze her ass saying "Nice a plump no implants or shots I like that. What's you name sweet stuff?"

She says, "Allison but most people call me Southern Red. Cause down south I like it hot."

Looking at her carpet they match the drapes very nicely shaped in a nice even six-point star.

I smirk to ask "You ever get freaky in the VIP room yet?"

Allison shakes her head to turn and start twerking her ass at me. Allison says, "Boss says the room is for those who put down three hundred dollars or more. And even then he won't tell anyone."

Pulling her to a more private corner I ease her bikini top off getting a nice eye full of be firm b cups. Right away I lick her nips moving from left to right pulling at either with my teeth.

Allison moans as I soon start massage her nice bubble butt. Smacking her ass lightly she bats her eyes at me to guide my fingers past her G-string.

Holding her waist with my free hand I push two fingers inside and start to twirl them around. 

I smirk to say "You like that don't you honey. Don't worry mama knows what a young stripper like you likes."

I hiss the last part into her face and pull her onto my lap. Kissing her neck and feeling her boobs. Grinding down onto my hand Allison moans and whimpers while holding my head. She shakes to say that she's about to cum.

I say "Let it out girl we all need a good one once in a while. Let me show you how if feels."

Allison stifles her scream by biting my jacket. Finger her still her juices easy down my hand as I say "That's it honey let all the southern gold flow."

Allison gives a panting giggle to pull away from my shoulder. Allison says thanks to give me a nice kiss as I give her two twenties.

As we get up from our corner the DJ says "And now give it up for the luscious and ever so talented Tanqueray!"

I smirk to point Allison to Hayley asking if she'd spend a good while with her. Allison agrees and I head to talk to Tanqueray.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've got three big announcements I want to make so don't skip ahead after the reviews cause this involves two current stories. And the next story I will write.

Special announcement do not skip ahead this is related to Barts Return and Freddy's Unhappy after. So both of these stories have been my long-standing stories. And well it's time for them to end dudes. Barts Return will be ending at chapter 40 and Freddy will be ending at chapter 42. I know it sucks dudes but I have so many ideas I want to post them. But I don't want to get worn down from the fun. So today I'll be putting up a poll on my fanfiction profile link in my profile. You know how I write and the type of stories I like to write. The poll with have future story that you all will help me pick which one you want to see next. You know what lets make it the next two stories you want to see next. I have a good few ideas that having been sitting around. So the top two stories picked will be the fics I post in three to four months time. So dudes hope this isn't too much of a bummer. And don't worry there will be sequels added to the picks too.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

XanaBoobs Third person's POV  
As Gwen walks to the main stage she smirk seeing Tanqueray start to dance. Spinning a little she uses one hand to keep her top on while still performing. Even though the strings to the back are loose.

Going upside down on the pole she says, "Oh shit Gwen?"

Gwen wiggles her fingers at Tanqueray who lets go of her top. Sliding down the pole Tanqueray spreads her legs during the spins. Landing to wiggle her ass at the group by the stage she crawls to Gwen.

Gwen flashing her a ten says "Happy to see me again?" Tanqueray says maybe as Gwen states "Your going to lie there and tell yourself you're not going to come sit with me after your dance."

Tanqueray asks "What makes you think I'll sit or private dance for you?"

Gwen smirks to answers "Cause I know what you like plus I know you missed me." Tanqueray groans to say, "You never change Gwen."

Gwen hums looking Tanqueray over to say, "Bet your sweet ass I never will."

Rolling over Tanqueray seductively pulls up her bottom to go into finishing her show. Soon several guys and gals throw bills onto the stage for seeing the rest of the show.

Gwen backs off looking for a spot to sit with Tanqueray. Who shortly after has a mild talk with her boss.

Gwen peeking in on the exchange sees Tanqueray is unhappy. Until she tries to change her expression on noticing Gwen.

Gwen asks, "Still a shit head of a boss?"

Tanqueray answers "Don't worry about that it's just business stuff. What I want to know is how you've been girl? Since you quit I haven't seen you around here."

Gwen says, "I've been good living with my sister and her daughter. Speaking of that's my niece over there feeling up Allison."

Tanqueray says, "Looks like your niece and Allison are having a good time. Wait how do you know her she's new?"

Gwen says, "I work fast honey. I got her to give me a lap dance before you came out."

Tanqueray asks "So was she good? Did you like her? Do you think she's better then me?"

Gwen kisses Tanqueray neck to say "Relax and forget about that sweet stuff. Let's go to the back so I can get a sexy lap dance."

Tanqueray says, "In a bit Gwen I'm still a little worn out from my dance. Plus don't want to end up dancing slow for you."

Soon the drink girl dressed as a slutty nun gives Gwen her drink. And Tanqueray pulls her into a private booth.

Soon the DJ starts to play a mixer song and Tanqueray gets right to dancing.

Showing her stuff to Gwen it isn't long before Gwen pulls Tanqueray closer. Feeling up the strippers ass Gwen soon rough gropes her boobs.

Tanqueray smirks to lightly open Gwen's shirt. Gwen smirks pulling Tanqueray close to mesh their boobs together.

Tanqueray turns around throwing back her ass to shortly stand. Gwen giving her ass a quick kiss to then spread Tanqueray ass cheeks.

Gwen smirks seeing Tanqueray's lower half eating her G-string. Bending Tanqueray over slight Gwen smirks to start to finger her pussy.

Tanqueray startled says "No Gwen don't do that."

Gwen growls hearing Tanqueray explain the bullshit rules of the club now. One being not to finger the strippers, another is no sex!

Gwen huffs to say, "I can finger the new girl yet I can't finger my long time sexy stripper friend. This is some serious pile of crap."

Tanqueray says, "I know but Gwen I can lose my job and I can't afford that right now. And so can't most of the girls working here too."

Gwen says, "I have a family friend Tanqueray he wants girls but not just any skank or whore. He wants honest girls that'll work but also put out when he wants them too.

"Just so happened I came here to find you cause I know you can use a win in life. Plus he's willing to pamper you so long as you remains his sexy kitten."

Tanqueray is confused until Gwen adds, "He lives in Hillside."

Tanqueray goes wide eye asking, "So if I quit do I get..." Gwen hushes her to nod and starts to finger Tanquerays pussy. Said stripper grips Gwen's shoulder to moan into her mouth as Gwen right away uses two fingers.

Really getting into it Gwen pushes Tanqueray G-string to the side and starts to finger her ass too. Licking the sexy strippers neck Gwen reaches into her bag.

In a flash Gwen pulls up her skirt and slips into her nine-inch strap on. Feeling the plastic tip touch her pussy Tanqueray looks down then back to Gwen.

Gwen smirks to say "The man I talking about is way bigger then this honey. So I want to give you a taste of what to expect."

Tanqueray bits her nail to look behind Gwen then back at the strap on. Thinking for a moment if she can do this.

Tanqueray think 'I want a nice life but am I going to become a whore to some rich big cocked bastard?'

Tanqueray thinks for a moment more to say "Fuck it I hate this job anyway. If I can finally get the good life I'll quit for the bastard you have waiting."

Gwen slaps Tanqueray ass hard leaving a red handprint to say "Hey he's a good man and a hard working man too. He's my niece fiancé too so you better not try to throw mud on his name."

Tanqueray nods not liking the stern mean look Gwen is giving her. Using her pussy juices Tanqueray slicks up the dildo. Soon she lines up the tip to her pussy.

Tanqueray moans Gwens name through her teeth as half the dildo gets into her. Then once all is in she grunts a yes to say, "Ok god Gwen fuck me deeper please fuck me!"

Licking Gwen cheek who needs no more coaching as she takes hold of the strippers ass. Tanqueray grunts as her breasts bounces lightly with Gwen breasts as she gets fucked like an animal.

Taking a moment the two look at each other to then kiss again. Holding Tanqueray waist as she grunts get louder she lets a good moan out.

Gwen getting close to cumming too tells Tanqueray "I'm going to cum honey."

Tanqueray says, "Yes baby cum with me." In a flash both cum with Gwen shouting Tanquerays name as she cums too. Both women squirting and leaving a big juice puddle for Gwen to sit in.

Riding their orgasm for two minutes the two finally calm down. Tanqueray slides off the strap on with a juicy pop. Letting Gwen take it off to put it back into her bag. 

Sharing a kiss Gwen says, "Fuck the back of my skirt is sticky with pussy juice." Still sweating Tanqueray giggles at seeing the cum stain skirt back Gwen has to walk around with. Her smile dips when her boss calls for her.

To which Gwen says, "Tell your friends too my nieces fiancé wants a good bunch of ladies. So tell the ones you know and meet us outside."

Tanqueray nods to call for all her friends she's close with.

Outside Hayley and Gwen are waiting by the car and soon Tanqueray along with several others leave the club. The boss yelling that they'll regret quitting.

Tanqueray just flips him off and one of the younger two girls throws an ashtray at the guy. Hugging Gwen Tanqueray says "Girls this is Gwen and her niece. Gwen I'd like you to meet the twins Mia and Sandy, Melinda along with Allison, Debra, and Charlotte."

Hayley says "Wait I remember you you're that pedophile right?"

Charlotte groans cross her arms under her tits to say "Yes I have a fetish for younger guys. But everyone has a fetish I mean seriously you let five fifteen years old. Have their way with you once and no one can let it go."

Hayley says "Well girls seeing as you're going to become my fiancés lovers slash employees or bed buddies I'll let him tell you the ground rules for himself.

"But for me the rules are simple you stay loyal to my family and you'll have the best sex of you life. And you'll be treated like royalty and family. But you try to ruin my family or make my man look away from me in some backstabbing scheme. And you'll be lucky to see the sky again go it?"

The girl’s nod seeing how scarier Hayley face can get compared to Gwen.

Soon they all pile into the car and ride back to the mansion. To tell Stephan the good news.

Stephan's POV  
I had to leave the house after tending to the maids for a while. But I made sure to drop Stan off at his shitty job. The week is almost over and I do plan to kill Stan. But I think it'll be even funnier if I go with another idea I got from a movie.

Pulling over at the school I spot Lisa and come up behind her.

Taking hold of her hips I nip her ear to ask, "Have you been avoiding me Lisa after all the fun we have?"

Lisa gasps to turn to me answering "No I just didn't want to upset you. I well I feel so out of it compared to how long Hayley can go and how often you fuck her... I just."

I stop her by kissing her lips to say "Lisa I don't care how long you can last. You still made me cum and that's all that matters. If we both cum you're letting me know it was a fair fuck for us both.

"But maybe you'll feel better knowing you're not the only one your age. Or would like a friend to help you?"

Lisa wraps her arms around my neck to ask, "I can bring someone in to help me? I don't even know how many women you've slept with?"

I smirk to say, "That is true the number is still growing but I have to ask will you want to join the group.

"I mean you know I'm a well off guy. And the fact that I can please so many women isn't a surprise to you. But the biggest question Lisa you have to ask yourself is do you want to let me slip away?"

Lisa kiss my lips to say "No I don't I want more of what you have hanging between your legs.

"I know a girl she's tough but she has a heart way softer then she makes out to be. Her name is Lolo and well she so could use a special someone after her last break up."

Stephan smirks saying, "That will be great and I do have more questions. But they can wait lets go find your friend."

As we walk I take hold of Lisa's ass making her giggle as she leans into me. The whole walk to find her friend I either squeeze her ass till she moans from the pain. Or jumps from me giving her ass a hard slap.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes this is going to be tricky time for me to write. I got a job instead of an internship can you believe it. A woman looking for handy men in taking apart cars for restorations and tune-ups had swung by my college. And she asked to see what we could do in one of our classes. I not only took apart a lawnmower I also put it back together for her. So liked how fast I was and she gave two others and me the jobs to help. The hours are pretty out there dudes. But I'm having fun.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Hillside housing community Katie's POV  
Right now Casey, Christie, and I are cleaning the house. Klaus finally has let us out of the training room. But as we stand in the large living room our pussies are still hurting and itching for relief.

Klaus says "Slutty maids your duties are to tend to the manor. And to the whims of every member of Stephans family.

"If you don't you will be punished and strictly disciplined. I must go and attend to things in my office. So Stephan himself will pay close attention to you at various points in your duties for today.

"Katie you will sweep the front of leaves and dirt. Casey you are to mop the living room and the foyer. Christie you are to the laundry.

"I expect you all to work with a smile and warmly greet your sugar daddy when he checks on you. Now get to your duties."

Taking up the broom I walk out the front door and onto the large front walk way. Seeing all the leaves along the driveway and walk path I sigh. I lightly rub my pussy hoping to quickly play with myself before I have to work.

But a hand quickly yanks my hand from under my skirt. I turn to see a young man about in his late teens staring right at me. He says, "Naughty maids are to work before they get to have fun."

I gulp asking "Daddy?" A swift slap to my ass startles me as I drop to my knee. He says "Yes I am your sugar daddy and I'm sure Klaus has told you of the rules of my home."

I shaking a little to say, "Sorry daddy I'm just so horny." Daddy says, "No excuses maid your work comes first before you do."

Daddy pulls me to a law chair and pulls off my thong. Pushing it into my mouth he harshly lays me out over his lap. To start spanking me telling me I've been naughty.

Even with all those spanks I still can only feel myself get so close to cumming. I just want to finally get relief but I can't!

Daddy pushes my onto the law to say, "Now work maid I expect you to be done in no less then an hour. Or you're going to get worse then what you just felt."

Teary eyed I nod and get right to doing away with the leaves keeping the thong in my mouth as I work. After I don't know how long I put the leaf bags to the side and enter the mansion.

Getting inside I close the door to hear "Maid three get you ass into the living room."

Rushing into the living room I see Christie and Casey standing in the middle of the room. Walking over I stand in my spot as maid three with Christie as maid one. And Casey in the middle of us as maid two.

We are maids we have no names only service numbers.

Sugar daddy says, "You all have done well but small penalties are still penalties. Maid two you tired to cum by grinding your pussy against my nice tilled floor.

"Maid three I found you rubbing yourself in front of my manor. Without even starting your duties of the day. And maid one you sniffed my boxers while trying to cum.

"You are very slutty my dears but still you did your work for the day. So I will only take off four hours of reward time. But that means you'll overall only get rewarded is two hours.

"If you want to make it back and get the full time so you pussies can finally know relief. You'll have to agree to a compromise."

Christie says "Anything daddy we need relief and our reward is the only way please."

Daddy says "I'm going to rail your pussies but not with compassion or mercy. I'm going to fuck your pussies until you all pass out and are dripping from head to toe in my cum.

"But only if you agree to record a message to your ex-husbands telling them not to look for you. And showing them how much happier you are as my slutty maids.

"If you don't agree then you will only get two hours of reward time instead of six."

I step forward saying "I agree to all your wishes daddy like a good servant." Christie and Casey say the same to daddy who claps his hands. Daddy says, "Good maids but now to see if you're truly are loyal to my family."

Daddy sets up five cameras all at different angles then orders Casey and me to our knees. Getting behind Christine he fondles her tits to pull them out from her maids top.

Daddy says "Hmm big not as big as your superiors but still decently big. Your ass is decent too but just like everyone I have fun with they really love it when I fuck them."

Daddy pushes down Christines uniform to make her get to here knees. Daddy takes off his pants and shirt leaving him in only his boxers.

Slowly pushing down his boxers so his cock plops free hanging no more then a few inches from Christines astonished and drooling lips.

Christine claps her hands together to say "Thank you lord for the bounty you've sent to give me relief."

Daddy says, "God nor do any other divine being has anything to do with your sexual torture. It has all been me your owner, your new husband, and most of all your daddy."

Daddy harshly grabs Christines hair to pull her up to his face. Daddy says, "Say it slutty maid and you will get to taste."

Christine says, "You own every part of me daddy and I divorce my husband to be yours for the rest of my life."

Daddy smiles to let her drop back to her knees to say "Put me into your mouth slut and you better do good. Or I won't let you taste my cock until you are educated again."

Right away Christine sucks and licks her tongue along daddys cock. Making sure she looks at the camera next to her as it records.

Daddy softly moans to say "Yes good maid look at the camera while you pay respect to your daddy. Just like that One yes you know how to please your daddy."

I lick my lips seeing Christine truly enjoy daddys cock. I think 'Fucking sweet Jesus who knew our daddy has the cock of a stud. Fuck he's a stallion no wonder second Klaus is second.'

Daddy hums to say "Oh I can't wait for your ex husband to see this recording One. He'll either scream in outrage or try to make a bad pun to hide his insecurity.

"Either way he's still getting cuckold just like the rest of your soon to be ex husbands."

I moan as a sit on my knees wishing daddy would change to one of us for our reward.

Daddy pulls his cock from Christines mouth to tap it against her lips.

He says "Good warm up One now go sit by Three. Two get over here now." As they change Casey stands while daddy plays with her body. Peeling her dress off her body slowly as he bites her nipple and jams three fingers into her pussy.

Daddy says, "Say it maid or no reward." Casey says "Oh yes fuck my ex husband your own my ass daddy. Oh fuck daddy stuff my pussy with cum please."

Daddy says "Are you acting out cause you know you're being recorded slut? I bet you want my cum dripping off your face. But that's for after I fuck your pussy raw.

"Plus if you all do good I'll fuck your asses too."

Casey moans, "Daddy please sent all the copies you make to my husbands friends at his job too. I want them to really see the real me."

Daddy smirks to say, "I knew you all were sluts that would lose your inhibitions the moments you broke. Now you’re all horny as if you were drugged with Ambien and alcohol.

"But here you all are begging me for relief, denouncing your useless husbands. And dripping for me to clog your pussies with cum. I say you all did well to get here."

Daddy turns Casey around to bend her over making her touch her toes. Daddy puts his cock between her ass to say "Three you've been left out long enough. One eat out Three's pussy while she says her loyalty."

Christine pushes me to my back, pushes my skirt up, and starts to eat my pussy like crazy. I moan whimper to say, "Oh daddy I love you! Fuck my ex husband all I need is you and all your superiors to be happy!"

Daddy claps saying "Good Three very good now let me hear how loud you can get when One licks your ass."

Feeling Christine change and shoot her tongue right into my ass. I scream wanting my orgasm to finally happen but still it's so close I can taste it.

Daddy says, "This is such an amazing sight. Two slutty maids throwing dirt on their ex husbands to get me to fuck them. But I did promise I'd cum in one of you but who should be first.

"I know the one out of you who fingers herself the fastest gets the first taste of my cock in your pussy. And don't forget to beg really loudly."

All of us squat back in formation to vigorously play with our pussies. Casey fondles her tits as she pleas for daddy to fuck her first. I show how flexible I am by bending my hand just right to fuck my hand.

And Christine shakes her ass as she fingers herself with three fingers for daddy to see.

As daddy sits on the couch he says, "Three get over here I'll fuck you first." Smiling he tells Casey and Christine to watch.

Third persons POV  
Bending Katie over Stephan slams her down onto his cock as he sits on the couch. Slapping her ass he orders the slutty maid to bounce her ass really fast.

As Katie continues to follow her Sugar daddys orders for nearly twenty minutes. All she felt was Stephans cock bashing into her wombs entrance for nearly the whole time.

Stephan says "Fuck yeah I'm going to leave the recording in your ex husbands DVD player. To show him just how much you love being mine more then being with him.

"And as he watches he's going to see just how much of a sexy pet you are to me!"

Katie screams "Yes daddy yes please harder!" As Katie moans her head off she thinks 'I can't wait for that dumbass to see my sex tape. Oh daddys cock is so good in me... fuck just a little more I need daddy in my womb!'

Stephan after an hour of fucking Katie flooded her pussy. Katie came hard her orgasm so powerful and satisfying that she became limp.

Her mind blank with her eyes rolled into her head Katie is pushed off Stephans cock. Landing on the floor with a mild thump. Stephan tells Christine to lick Katies pussy clean and not make it stain the floor.

Grabbing Casey he pulls her to a standing contraption and straps her in. Cranking a lever Casey now is hanging upside down as Stephan fucks her face.

All Casey does in moan and suck as hard as she can while Stephan pretty much skull fucks the maid. Casey moans as she gets throat fucked thinking 'Fuck he's a big cocked stud and he's so fucking young too.

'Such vigor, flavor, power... hhhmmm yes I can see daddy fucking me every second he wants my pussy. Or any of my other holes oh please daddy cum in me like you did Katie!'

Changing around the contraption Casey is on her side as Stephan fucks her spread legs. Casey feeling his jackhammer like thrusts shakes and stutters as finally Stephan fills her pussy.

Without being told Christine goes right to Casey licking up their daddys cum from her fellow sluts pussy.

Once finished Casey is let down pretty much in her own sex coma at the moment too. Stephan takes hold of Christine and licks to bite her nipples.

Slapping and playing with her tits as she stands in place Stephan says "Wow One you've just become a horny mess of fun since you got out of the education dungeon.

"But do you know where we are? Let me tell you you're in Hillside private community in the home of a billionaire. All mine too by the way so what do you have to say about me?"

Christine smiles to say "A billion dollars, young an handsome, and with the biggest cock compared to any other man. You bet my body is yours daddy. Fuck me anywhere and whatever way you want."

Pushing Christine to her belly Stephan spanks and fucks her pussy for close to an hour. And just like her fellow slut maids Christine doesn't last past her first orgasm before she blacks out into a sex coma.

Cumming into her pussy and all over her back Stephan sees as the two other maids hurry to Christine. One licking her ass and back of cum while the other eats Christines pussy of cum.

Stephan orders the maids to stand. All shaking and looking to fall over are given anal beads. Each rope has twelve beads in all as Stephan says "I expect you to keep those in your ass until one of your Superiors or I take them out.

"I'm leaving to go met with a Superior whose probably been avoiding me at the high school. Now I want you to clean the backyard."

Stephan watches the maids leave as he grabs Stan to drop off to do his worthless job. As well as get humiliated until he comes back to the manor.

On getting to the school Stephan didn't have to look hard. He found Lisa who wanted him to meet her friend. A friend Stephan agrees to meet in his office.

Lolo Fuentes is currently walking calming to Stephans office after Lisa texted her. Lolo reading the text says 'Come to the physiatrists office he can help.' Shrugging Lolo enters the office and sees a shocking sight.

Lisa lying on the main desk as Stephan eats her pussy. Lisas face is a mix of silly and blissful pleasure. Lisa upside down vision says hi to Lolo.

Stephan pulls his lips away welcomes Lolo saying "Lolo sorry Lisa wanted a little pick me up seeing as she's been feeling neglected. Come sit down lets talk."

With Lisas help the talks lasted for only twenty minutes before Lisa pushes Lolo to suck Stephans cock. And it was set after that Lisa pulls up her and Lolos tops and both girls helped each other.

By either sharing kisses or by sucking Stephans cock together. Lolo rips open the crotch to her leather tights sits on Stephans cock. Only to scream seconds later saying "FUCK HE"S SO DEEP!"

Lisa added, "He's not just deep girl he's big too. Show her Steph she Lolo her how you please a women."

With that Stephan fucks upward into Lolos pussy making the Latina scream louder. With each upward thrust Lolo feels herself getting pushed upward. And slowly she has to rise up off of Stephans lap the more he fucks her.

Lolo calls a time out and pulls her sore and dripping pussy off of Stephans cock with a pop. Lisa takes her spot facing Stephan as she rides his cock.

Lisa knows how Stephan can fuck cause his girlfriend Hayley took Lisa for a right that lasted nearly a day. Lisa knows that she can at best go two rounds with Stephan if he doesn't force her like Hayley did.

Hell Lisa black out and Hayley forcefully woke her back up to feel her getting fucked.

Lisa feels Stephan twitch and asks Lolo for help. Both working together to suck and lick Stephans cock. Painting their faces with cum and letting the two kiss and share his cum between their lips.

Once cleaned Lolo and Lisa bend over and Stephan fucks their assholes. Lolo passes out after ten minutes her face a sexual mix of pain and somewhat please.

Lisa took the whole ride and cum but not enough to make Stephan cum with her.

After another round of getting her pussy fucked Lolo can't help but sigh feeling a hard orgasm rock her body. Sweating and shaking all over Lolo asks "Fuck how are you still hard?"

Stephan laughs to say, "Well I can explain or I can show you?" Lolo gulps as she sees a dildo in Stephans hand and no lube in sight. Lolo thinks 'What kind of freaky shit did Lisa get me into?'

As Stephan leaves his office he hands Lisa a small note and walks out without a care. However lying on the floor is Lisa and Lolo both their faces twisted into a blissful expression.

With mild drooling or tears on their faces. Their pussies are oozing with cum and connecting them is a double-ended dildo up both their asses. The dildo glossy with cum and juices as the dildo stays connected to the two girls ass.

Lolo turns her head a little to ask "Hey Lisa do you have his phone number? I think I might want to fuck him again. When I can feel my legs again."

Lisa mumbles something but ends up shuddered to squeeze her ass. Which sends a jolt up Lolos ass from doing so.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes been a while hasn't it. So yea due to my job I've been on a pretty hard schedule. Last month I was so tired I hardly had any time to type anything. But still I managed to get some chapters in. And I made sure that I was ready for this month. So big announcements the two stories that will be coming to and end are my FNAF story and my American dad story. Both have reach a point where I feel I can end them and put work in on new stories. The two stories that will replace them have been decided by you my kind and sexual fueled readers. So first off the story idea that came in last was for me to do a collaboration with my friends Jester Smiles. They do some good work and it you know me I learned a lot from reading their stuff. And plus they gave and still give me advise for when I need help. They were the biggest help for me writing my Adventure time and Star Wars stories. In third place was my Halo story idea only making eleven votes. Second place by twenty-one votes and one of the stories that will be written is Futurama. In first place by thirty-two votes is the sequel to my Simpsons story. Thank you all for voting and when the time comes for another story to end I'll give you all a chance to vote again.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Hillside housing community Francine's POV  
Today Hayley and Gwen are out doing their own thing. Klaus and Steph are dealing with the slut maids first day on that their jobs.

So I'm going to find some fun to do on my own. Driving to Main Street I park my car and look for something interesting to do. I stop seeing two girls in jerseys to ask "Hey cuties why are you wearing those jerseys?"

The brown haired girl answers, "There's a high school mid season game over at the Paul Saint sports field." She tells me the full details and I smile.

Giving the girls kisses to the cheek they giggle as I walk off to buy a drink before heading to the stadium.

Drinking my soda I wonder 'What kind of kinky fun should I have when I get there? Hmm I'll fuck the away team telling them its to motivate them to win.'

Getting to the stadium I flash the guy my tits as he stands at the team and staff entrance. The guy starts drooling to say "Baby you let me suck your tits and I'll give you a pass to walk around."

I nod as he has his fun with my boobs. He even motorboats me for a little before he hands me a pass.

Cupping his junk I whisper into his ears "Thanks hot stuff hope to see you around."

Stripping naked I walk right into the away teams locker room. Locking the door I say "Hey boys!" The all stop some in their boxers and others in between various degrees of getting dressed.

One guy smirks to say "Fuck yea mamma I got a protein shake for that hot piece of ass." Another teen says "Yea bro lets see how long she can hold her breath when she's chugging down our cum."

I lick my lips as they guide me into the center of the room. Sitting down on the bench one teen pulls his jockstrap to the side and I right away start to suck him off.

The teen says "Show me that sexy face of yours mamma show me how you like the taste." Another teens comments how I'm not shy at all as I suck off his friend.

Before long the jock gets rough as he really tries his hardest to fuck my mouth and throat. But compared to the nympho pleasure my son in law gives me. This guy is barely half of the same pressure.

Still he gets pretty rough slamming my head back and forth along the length of his cock. He soon really starts to fuck my throat to change to holding my head as he cums right in the back of my throat.

I smirk feeling his cum go into my stomach. The teen pulls his cock from my mouth saying "Damn mamma that's a good look for you."

Another teen pushes the first jock to say "Stop wasting time man we all want a turn too." Right away the new jock takes his turn making me cum a little as he fuck my mouth.

The jock is a pretty quick shot as he says, "Swallow it all your slut!"

As he pulls away I lick his balls a little as another jock pushes me onto my back. Another teen starts to finger my pussy a little to say "Mamma hope you're ready for some real fun now."

I smirk to squeeze his cock between my thighs, which surprises the jock. So much that he cums just from my thighs squeezing him.

That jock stumbles back as two more come closer. One pulls my legs all the way to the sides of my head. While another jock comes between my legs.

The jock holding my legs to say, "Look at that view bro. Hey slut ready to really help us warm up?"

I smirk as the jock between my legs slaps his cock to my pussy saying, "Being honest with us mamma is great. So lets get started with how you handle a train fucking."

The jock slams his cock into my pussy while the other jock rests his cock on my face. The jock fucking me says, "Damn what a fine pussy. Shit bro she's taking my cock like a champ right to the base!"

For several long minutes he fucks me as hard as he can. I feel so good being held down that I finally cum. Squeezing the jocks cock as he continues to fuck me.

Soon the jock holding my legs pushes his cock down my throat as he helps his friend fuck me as hard as they want. Hearing the impact of them fucking me I smile loving the feeling of getting gangbanged again.

As they continue to fuck me another jocks says, "Hey dude lets me stiffen her up a little she's getting too comfy."

As both jocks fuck my throat. I smirk at the fun I'm having as the jock fucking my pussy grips my ass so hard. I can feel his hands bruising my cheeks.

As they continue to fuck me the jock in my pussy cums pulling away while he continues to cum. The two jocks fucking my throat also cum too. Both making cum drip down from their cocks and all over my face.

Three more jocks come over two making me kiss and lick their cocks. While another teases my pussy.

Sitting up I bend over on the bench as one jock says "Looks like this pretty mamma likes how we fuck her dudes."

One jock puts his cock between my legs to slap my ass saying, "We're not done yet bitch get ready for the real fun to start now."

I shudder as he smacks my ass three more times. While keeping his cock wedged between my ass. As he continues to slap both my butt cheeks while spreading and playing with my ass.

The jock behind me pulls my back against his chest to grind his cock against my pussy. As he gropes and squeezes my tits to pop his cock against my asshole.

The jock says, "Lets see how much of a freak this sexy slut really is guys."

As the guy roughly and harshly fucks my ass he pulls his cock until his tip was left inside. Another jock takes and puts my face to his junk. I right away start to lick his balls and the lower half of his cock.

Pulling away a little I take hold of his cock to slowly take him half way. Before the jock behind me pushes my head all the way to the base.

And just like that both start to harshly spit roast me as they continue to fuck me.

The jock gives my ass another smack as they continue to fuck me as hard as they can. The jocks cum and the one fucking my face tells me to swallow all his cum.

Slurping on the few drops that his tip pushes out. The jock fucking my ass pulls away and I look back seeing four more jocks looking to have fun. I smile to spread my ass saying "Do you boys really need me to invite you into the fun. One of you get over here and fuck me already."

As the guy fucks my pussy really hard I finally can start to have fun as I reach my orgasm. Now I know cumming will be a little easier.

The jock cums howling as he blows his load in my pussy. As he pulls away another two has me change position this time sitting on a jocks lap.

He and another fucks both my ass and pussy together for nearly ten minutes. The jock in my ass cums so he changes with another jock. Pressed against the jock in my pussy’s chest I clinch with a smile as they continue to fuck me.

After they cum I have another jock sit so I can ride his cock fast as long as I can.

I even tease him a little by putting and squeezing his cock between my ass cheeks. Before I slam him into my pussy. Bouncing off his cock for a little another jock comes over spreading my ass as he gets in on the fun too.

Both fuck me for as long as they can seeing as they have a limited time before they have to play their match.

Before long I've got two cocks in my ass fucking me together as my pussy drips with cum. Biting my lips at having my first time getting two cocks in my ass. I scream kind of hard when they finally cum.

Both pull their cocks out tired and laughing that they had so much fun with me.

With them done they give me a jersey and tell me to have fun watching the game. I smirk to leave and find and empty seat in the stadiums home team side. With only the jersey on I'm naked from the waist down.

I put my clothes into a small backpack that I snagged from the away teams locker room. One guy seeing me naked and still pretty sticky with cum gives me a beer.

And just like I thought my fucking fun with the away team is casting them the game.

I wonder what other fun I can find or do this week?

Hayley's POV  
Getting back home I call Steph asking him where he is? And he tells me he's going to the CIA to pick up something he ordered. As well as he needed to pick up some other DNA samples.

I turn to the girls to say, "Ok girls Klaus will be down shortly and he'll assess what kind of standing you'll have in our family. And if you're not truthful well you'll find out what happens when people lie or try to manipulate my family."

Klaus comes downstairs with several papers in his hands to say "It's a good thing you texted me before you two came home.

"Alright girls I'm handing you a form for your individual interviews. You're to fill them out and await for Stephan to return home. You will wait in the lounge room on the second floor.

"Gwen will show you to it. And let me make this clear Steph knows how to get to the truth. You lie and well you'll find yourself in a position fare lower in our families social system."

Steph comes home like two hours later. Smiling I wrap my arms around him and give him a nice kiss. He returns the kiss by also squeezing my tits. Separating I tell him about the potential girls waiting to talk to him.

He nods as say "When Stan comes back he's going to have a very bad end. Now I have potential girls to talk to."

After three hours Klaus comes downstairs with three girls bond, gagged, and blindfolded. Steph comes downstairs with the other girls to say, "Those three were planning to be gold diggers and thieves...

"So those three will be added to my slutty maid force.

"Now then Hayley, Gwen I'm happy to tell you that Melinda, Allison, Tangueray, and Charlotte are going to face one last test before they become family.

"But Debra and the twins Mia and Sandy are to be reeducated and become new additions to the maids like I said. Now then lets relax until Franny comes home."

Sitting with Steph and aunt Gwen, the rest of the girls are relaxing in the guest room. Pretty much they'll have to stay on the second floor until my Sugar tests them.

To no ones really surprise mom comes home in a jersey with dry cum between her legs. My Sugar glares but mom says "Don't worry Steph I made sure to put that silicone gel at my wombs entrance. So no one else’s cum even got close to my eggs."

Sugar still says "Well looks like you'll be taking a disincentive dip tonight. Or do you plan to go out for more random sex tomorrow?"

Mom shakes her head as Stan enters through the front door. We laugh or chuckle seeing him walk in holding his dick.

Sugar says "Well Smith your time in this world is at an end."

Sugar pushes Stan into his lab with the rest of us in toe. Klaus says "Francine over here pick whichever weapon you'd like you kill Stan with." Mom smirks as she picks up an axe and walks over to Stan.

Stan pleas as Francine asks, "Hey Steph is it possible for you to preserve his head?"

Sugar says "Yea its pretty simple I mean I have the containment jars. So go a head cut his head off."

Mom laughs as she hacks off Stans head. Sugar puts some tubs into the bottom of his neck and puts him into a jar with some goo. I laugh to say "Wait he can't talk all he can do now is blink and watch this is too good."

Sugar asks, "Klaus how are the test clones?"

I ask "Test clones Sugar what are you doing?" Two pods open next to Klaus revealing a browned hair girl and a blonde. Both around Steves age as they sit up with big smiles.

Sugar says, "You are Glitter and you are Honey. You two are pets to my family is that clear?"

Both girls nod as Sugar tells them to go wait on the side and be quiet. Sugar then adds two more blood vials to say, "Franny you said you wanted a better marriage. So I thought I'd give you a better partner.

"As well as a do over with another child besides mine. So allow me to introduce Stella and Star."

I gasp seeing a female and very sexy version of Steve with C cups. And a female version of Stan with E cups emerge from the pods. Mom runs over to them both hugging them to then turn and rush Sugar planting kisses all over his face and lips.

Mom says, "Hayley we have a new family isn't this wonderful. Oh I'm so happy!"

I smile as Sugar says, "Stella Francine is your wife so be good to her. I expect you to support her and please her as a show of that love. Star you're not only Francines and Stellas daughter.

"Your my honey sugars sister so please be accepting and grow with the right choices."

Both Clones nod as Sugar explains that their memories and speech will grow more as we interact with them. But over all their first commands will shape their personalities and approach to things.

As we head back downstairs Gwen asks, "Steph so you can clone anyone with those pods right?" Klaus asks "Gwen what are you thinking?"

Gwen says, "Well if you can clone anyone why not clone your cheating ex Klaus. You'd get the love of your life back and make her how you always saw her."

Klaus smiles evilly as Sugar says, "I might just have to keep those pods away from you Gwen."

As we laugh we head to the kitchen for dinner where the maids were already well into making. Mom gives the three maids slaps to their asses as we sit and eat. And I can't be happier at seeing my new family.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I once again have to say how crazy my work schedule can be. And I hope you all can bear with me until the bosses sort things out. So lets move on to the reviews.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Hillside housing community Third person's POV  
It’s been over a month since Stella and Star have become apart of the family. And the two clones got first class ticket flights on Stephans cock once they finished developing their personalities.

Stella is a calm but easily excited. But she hides her masochistic an loving side very well. That is until anyone of the members of her family gets her hot and bothered. And unlike Francine Stella excitement isn't just for everything fun it's for violence and scary things.

Star is a smart girl but overall shy at every turn. It took Harley three days to convince her new sister it was ok to go nude in their own backyard. Even when they were the only two present.

Glitter and Honey have been great pets too. The two have taken to dressing as cats with anal plug tails and all. Wearing short shorts and bikini tank tops.

And lastly cute little cat ears that Francine can't help but find extremely cute.

Gina stopped by the other day to help Klaus. She had brought him a blood sample of his ex and a few hours later a new Eliza was walking around.

Klaus made her very loving and very submissive to anyone who so much as teased her with a few soft words. And for the most part Gwen has left Eliza alone but from time to time you can see her glance at Eliza's tits.

The new additions to the maid force were broken in by Steph but with the added help of Gwen. Gwen being the one that had brought them needed to show Steph that she wasn't using them in some underhanded way.

And Gwen was all to ready to remind her stud of a son in law why she won't betray him. To which Gwen used a studded strap on to fuck Debra now know as maid Four into her place.

Steph watched on as she also broke the twins Mia and Sandy. Now also know as maids Five A and B or FA and FB.

Hayley also go in on the fun when the twins admitted that they were going to rob the house and run. And Hayley who was passing by to go out with her sister for some sexy clothes got pissed when she her them.

Using an extra long barbed double ended dildo she had the twin maids fuck each other until they passed out. And even then Steph had to stop her from stomping their baby makers.

Maids One through Three dragged the new maids to get cleaned up and use to their new rooms. Melinda, Allison, Tangueray, and Charlotte adjusted well as best they could.

Steph went on a fucking marathon to test then and the women in turn could hardly stand up. Steph was surprised that Liza called him telling him of her new bisexual relationship with Lolo.

Steph was really happy but even more so when Liza asked him to knock up them both. Lolo says "Steph you’re a great man and having two kids by you is just as good as having you in our lives twenty four hours.

"But you already have such a big family. We know we like the harem thing but we just want it to be small for us.

"We in no way are saying you can't see the kids. But we don't want to get lose in you big fuck filled life.

"So please visit when we call and fuck us when we need you to. But also be the father for the babies too." Steph feeling a new sensation agreed. He never had a conversation go this way.

Even telling his family they too were surprised. Still Francine encouraged the offer saying "Steph think of it this way instead of a big family to look after all day every day.

"You get a little one on the side that will also give you love. But love doing it all smaller and more personal."

Stella agreed along with Hayley and Star. Kissing them all thanks Steph told Liza and Lolo that he'll be their side husband. Later that day Steph was fucking to two women with long passionate thrusts.

Liza using a workout bar to spread herself across so she could give Steph easy access to lick her as he stood.

And while he was standing Lolo was bent over under the bar taking Stephs cock. Steph huffing and thinking of the two teens getting older and maturing with him and their kids.

Steph kisses the two and tells them "Remember to call me for the ultra sound if you test positive. And to call me to come back over to have more fun." Liza giggles to say "Someone in the mood to be a dad but don't worry Steph you'll be with us every step."

Kissing him good night Steph heads back home to relax until he gets a call. Turns our Francine and Stella got into a little trouble in the woods.

Stella's POV  
Francine and I just wanted a nice little trip to the woods. Relaxing by the fire and eating toasted food. I also thought maybe when it got darker we could run around naked without a satellite seeing us.

But I didn't expect for this situation when Francine wanted to take a nice walk tonight.

To our shock a large tree we were walking past began to rumble. And in twisting screech of bark and limbs a large wave of dirt and fallen leaves kicks up. As I tried to find Francine something large grabs me.

Lifting me off my feet I'm shocked that what's holding me is the large trees branches. Trying to struggle free it grabs my thighs to pry them open.

Once done doing so it tears open my pants along with my panties. Right as I look down a slimy sap covered branch rams right into my pussy. Screaming at the pain and how I love pain during sex it feels so good.

As the branch coils and shifts inside of me I moan at feeling it go faster. I shake from side to side feeling the wet bark inside my pussy. Soon it starts speeding up making me grunt, as I can't help but get into the thing fucking me.

I gasp and shudder as another branch covered in sap goes up my ass!

Increasing its speed I moan louder and shudder as I feel my orgasming finally ready to burst. And so does the trees branches to my surprise it spills a huge load of sap from all of its pours into me.

Letting me go I fall to the ground completely sticky between my legs. I raise my legs slightly to pussy the sap out of my pussy. Shaking at how thick the sap is I'm honestly having more trouble them when I push of Stephs cum. 

Looking over I see Francine getting the same treatment as I did.

The tree has her bent over with two branches fucking her up the ass and in her pussy. As the branches keep going faster and faster Francine moans more. And just like with me it releases more sap into her.

Seeing her ass and pussy drip with the amber colored juices I think it will let her go too. But to my shock it forces another branch into her ass as well as one into her mouth.

With her dress nearly in ruins I watch as Francines ass or tits jiggle and bounce from what's happening to her. But as the tree fucks her faster more of its branches starts to spew sap.

Some branches aren't like the ones fucking Francine either. As the sap covers Francine she groans and moans at what is happening to her. In a loud snap the tree sends waves of sap all over the place.

And then in a resounding pop it expands until it explodes with sap.

Covered just like France in sticky sap I crawl to her. Reaching into my pocket I call the manor to send Steph to help us. And hopefully find out what the hell was with this tree.

Francine's POV  
After the incident with that twisted tree Steph found out that it was made by a company that Hikos husband owned. Steph made sure the company went under investigation by the CIA.

As of now the experiments that the company has created are being found or being further looked into.

But right now I'm having some mother daughter fun. I smile as Star looks at my body I ask, "Still checking out your dear old mom honey?" Star nods to say "Can't help it mom and I agree with dad you got some great tits. But you ass is second to none."

I giggle at how Star calls Stella and me mom. But call Steph dad he doesn't mind but still Hayley also gets in on it too teasing her man about it.

I smile to say "Sweetie you've got a great pair on yourself too." Star asks if she could touch my boobs and I say "Honey of course you can."

Star takes my tits in both her hands to say, "Mom you boobs feel amazing." I smile to thank her and return the favor. Tasting her tits in return we drift backwards onto her bed.

Before long I'm eating out my sweet little girls pussy. Star says "Oh mom it feels so good with you eating out my pussy. But can we do more?" I nod as I scissor my little girl and really grind my pussy into hers.

Hugging each other I make sure to squeeze our tits to each other as we kiss. Cumming hard Star screams how much she loves having fun with me. As her orgasm high ends she gets all tuckered out.

Smiling I tuck her in with a kiss to the check and one last kiss to her cute little ass. Smiling I say "Soon honey you'll have fun with both your moms and your dad."

Leaving her room I head back to mine for some fun with my wife. With Stella chained to the beds post with some furry cuffs. I'm wearing my favorite sexy leather to paddle Stella ass with a studded paddle.

Stella moans for me to paddle her ass until it's mildly red. Stella says, "Ok honey my turn." Nodding I uncuff her so she can spread her ass. And right away I dig in eating out her ass as she sits on my face.

I moan as Stella slaps my thighs and pinches my clit. She says, "Such a horny and slutty wife I have. Bet you've love to marry a whore so you could fun them all day? Bet you teach the kids you'd have with them how to work the streets too?"

I moan in protest into her ass. I'd never want to leave my huge and sexy family. This is the best extension of my life.

To my shock I feel new hands on my body. Hearing Hayley she says, "Don't worry Ma mom maybe a excessively horny nympho but she loves us. And Stephs cock too much to go rouge."

Stella and Hayley switch for Hayley to shove her pussy in my face. Stella raises my legs into the air and grinds her ass to my pussy.

I moan and shudder as the two untangle from me after they cum. To force a dildo into my ass as I lay on my side. Hayley takes the other end of the twin dildo into her ass.

And then Stella comes over and pushes a dildo from her pussy into me. As Hayley fucks me backwards her back and ass bashes into my back and ass.

All the while Stella rams into me from the front making our tits bounce the whole time. Throwing my head back I scream as the two continue to fuck me into the night.

To no surprise Steph came in to find Hayley and she pulls him into the family fucking. As Hayley rides Steph with her ass to his face Steph asks if Star is asleep.

I tell him half with the strap on that Stella is wearing in my mouth and fingering my pussy. That I tucked her into bed before we started.

Steph says, "Too bad I was hoping she was here to having a big family night."

Steph then changes around and comes over to plow right into Stellas ass. She screams and shakes to let go of my head as our man takes her for a ride. Hayley comes over as we finger each other and watch.

Steph flips Stella onto her back and pins her with her legs high in the air. Steph says "Stella the best way to properly handle a nympho like Francine isn't going easy. You have to pin them so they don't have any leverage. But unlike Franny Stella you have another tighter hole for me to use."

And with that Steph throws off the strap on and fucks Stellas pussy until you can see her eyes roll into her bed. A little water eyed she still screams in a painful joy filled way.

Without missing a beat Steph finished fucking Stella pussy but he still hasn't cum yet. But seeing his twitching cock I can tell he's pretty close. Grabbing me Steph lies on his back as he pulls me on top of him.

With my back to him Steph spreads my legs as he plows away. In a grunt like growl Steph cums as he continues to fuck me as he comes.

But as he continues I lick my lips picturing the baby bump I will get from all his cum.

Rolling my onto my side Steph fucks me more to ask, "Tell my Franny do you think our baby will have dark hair or lighter hair?" I smile to say, "I just want to hold the little angel and breast feed them. While you fuck a baby into Stella next."

Steph says he can do better and fuck a baby into everyone in our family.

Steph pulls out to say, "I've got to get to Gwens room I'll be back in the morning so have fun." Giving us each a kiss Steph leaves the door open for us to hear and see Gwen scream as Steph ties up her hands to fuck her pussy from the side.

Sticky and a little sweaty Stella and me take a shower while Hayley looks in on Steph. In the shower Stella and I moan into each other’s mouth as we play a little in the shower.

Finished we look into find Hayley, Gwen, and Steph all a sleep and cuddling on Gwens bed. Nodding we close the doors and go to sleep as well.

Star's POV  
Fidgeting with fingers I look to dad as I finish telling him my request. Dad says, "So you want to explore your fetish love like your mom. But your fetish is role-playing. And today you want me to fuck you like I'm raping you."

I nod as dad kisses my cheek to say "Ok Star but remember when I fuck hard I fuck hard. So are you ready?"

I nod as dad tells me to pretend as best I can. Right away dad smirks to say, "I came into this house to steal shit and make fast cash. But looks like I also get to get a nice fuck in too."

Dad grabs my to force me onto my knees. But as I struggle dad rips open my shirt to force his cock into my mouth.

Thrusting hard into my mouth I can feel my throat burn as he fucks me. As dad continues to fuck my throat buckles as he grunts. Pulling his cock from my mouth he slaps my cheek a few times as she says "Such a cute piece of ass I'm going to make you really limp after this."

Struggling dad throws me on my bed to rip off my pants. Fucking me from behind I scream as he fucks my pussy really hard. Pushing my legs apart until I do the splits completely he keeps going.

I scream as I cum from the sex but dad keeps going. With my eyes getting heavy and so watery I scream one last time before every thing goes dark.

Opening my eyes I see my standing mirror right there. Looking at myself I'm covered in dry cum and still sticky cum.

With cum dripping from my mouth and face as well as between my legs. Looking at my phone dad left me a note. He fucked my pussy until I passed out and came in both my pussy and mouth.

But he said next time not to pass out so he could fuck my ass so we can have more fun together.

I gulp tasting his dry cum to smile. Getting up I go to find cousin Tangueray or Charlotte they usually have great advise when it comes to sex. Plus I need to ask them how long my legs will feel like noodles.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Right so dude sorry again for having to skip another month instead of updating like normal. School has me in a bind since they give classes when they want to. With little to no lean on taking in account of someones personal life. But thankfully my job is forgiving and has allowed me to have fewer work hours a day to help ease my mind. So I'll have some time to write but also my own personal life has to come in too. That and a new fallout game is coming out I'm not missing that. Along with a sprinkling of other games I want to try during the fall.

So I hope you all like this update and well thank you all for the love you send my way. Also today is the final chapter to my FNAF story so hope you all give it a read if you like crazy sex.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Hillside housing community Third person's POV  
Today Hayley is playing bitch in the fun time today. She honestly doesn't get this kind of fun with other women cause of how easy they can give to her personality. So when Charlotte started Hayley wasn't complaining.

Charlotte groans as she slams her crotch to Hayleys ass. The resounding impact of their sex filling the kitchen as maids One and Four either clean or cooks.

Behind the two on the table is Francine who is playing with Jessica. She finally got the courage to call Hayley but Charlotte asked for some fun today.

However Francine was free so she agreed to take up Jessicas punishment before she is allowed to fuck Steph. And the two couples moans fill the kitchen as maid One slaps Four on the ass telling her not to stop working.

Even though hearing and seeing the sex in the room has her bothered too. Maid One knows better then to get distracted as she wants her reward from their Sugar Daddy.

Francine has Jessica kiss her pussy all over while Charlotte makes Hayley take a dildo up her ass as she sits on a chair close by. Before long Francine is doing the same having the younger blonde bounce off her lap as Jessica takes a dildo in her pussy.

As the two couples moan reach a nice high they all squirt various degrees of lady juices as they cum. The big bigger amounts of juices coming from Hayley and Francine.

With them finishing Steph calls for Francine. Francine quickly runs to find Steph who is standing at the front door. With the dildo still in her pussy Francine asks "What's so urgent Sweetheart I was just one my second round with your next fuck?"

Steph says "It'll have to wait I need you to go see Hiko and Akiko. She says she wants to bury the hatch between you two."

Francine whines "But Steph she can be a real bitch can't we just say we talked and never do it." Steph slaps Francines ass to say, "Now Franny be nice Akiko really likes me. I think she might be close to loving me. But I need time to talk with them about joining our family.

"And I know you two have history so it's time to put it aside. Now I'll come meet you there a little later. But you have to go talk with Hiko first go it."

As Steph strokes Francines ass she shudders to lick his cheek and cupping his dick. Francine says, "Fine but I want a whole day of you fucking me raw in just my pussy only."

Steph agrees and Francine throws on one of her pink dresses. All the while dripping juices from between her legs. Once in her car Francine remembers why she was still dripping but still drives over to Hikos home.

Steph goes upstairs and finds Klaus balls deep in Eliza as she drops her ass down onto his cock. Klaus says "Steph my boy can you come back later trying to work out if her baby making works while I'm like this."

Steph just says, "Wanted to let you know I'll be out for a while. So don't stress if you don't see me around."

Klaus nods and as Steph closes the door Klaus cums into Elizas pussy with a loud growl.

Over with Francine she finally arrives at Hikos house to which the Japanese milf opens the door. The two share mild greets as Hiko lets Francine inside.

Sitting in Hiko newly designed living room she offers Francine tea. As the two drink Hiko starts by say "Ok Francine you know why we're talking right. I need to do some changes as do you.

"And Stephan suggested we get everything out in the open."

Francine asks, "What changed your mind all of a sudden?" Hiko licks her lips as she sees images of Stephs cock slamming back and forth into her pussy. As well as him doing the same to her once pure daughter.

Hiko answers "Well Stephan really he is a very smart and wise young man. Plus it was a very long... hard and girthy conversation to get us here believe me." Hiko tries to control the growing lust in her crotch as well as her nipples pressing against her shirt.

Hiko goes onto say "Akiko has become very attached to Stephan and wants to get closer. But Stephan told us of his marriage to be to Hayley. But he isn't against multiple marriage partners.

"However he doesn't want there to be any more bitterness between our families. Plus Akiko has become fast friends with your daughter Star as well."

Francine bites her lips as she remembers playing throughout the various school nights with her little girls pussy. Francine even once ate her out while she was talking to her little friend over a video chat.

With Francines erect nipples pressed to her dress the conversation continues. But soon makes a sharp turn as Hiko says "Glad to see you understand maybe this time your kids will learn something when they spend time with others."

Francine says, "Excuse me?" Hiko adds, "Be honest Francine I just mean that if Star visits more she'll see a hard working women and learn to be the same in the future."

Francine says "Hard working!? For your information I do work hard keeping my family happy. And making sure my son in law is well fucked and satisfied at every turn."

You could hear a record scratch as Hiko stops drinking tea to ask what Francine just said. Francine adds, "I fuck Steph constantly and so does all the other girls that live with us. Plus he knows how to please a woman bet he'd never go for your up tight ass fishy ass. But still he wants to keep fucking Akiko so that's what really..."

Before Francine knew it a pissed and wild Hiko is lunging at her from across the couch. As the two struggles Hiko calls Francine a slutty bitch.

Hiko says "How dare you turn that honest man into your toy! Is that crazy daughter of yours only fucking him so she doesn't get dumped again and go nuts on some other poor soul? It's probably her fault he's open to fucking different women too. I'm shocked he hasn't caught something yet all the women in your family are whores!"

As the two tear at the other clothes the end up on the floor as Hiko starts strangle Francine. As the continue Hiko says, "For your information slut I fucked Stephan too and he said I had the pussy of a goddess!

"The only reason I agreed to let your fat ass into my home was to trick you. So that when ever he came over here me and my daughter could properly love and support him."

As the two continue to be at the others throats more clothes get ripped. And more curses are thrown at the other. As Hiko kicks Francine in the tit Francine lands a punch to her ass.

Hiko grabs Francines dress and tears it off complete to say, "Dirty cunt you come to my home telling me you fucked the man of my daughters dreams. And your not wearing any underwear are you fucking sick?

"Do you have any idea how expensive my couch is?"

Francine pulls off the remains of Hiko skirt to say, "You're one to talk not wearing any panties either miss prissy!"

Hiko argued back that it's her home and she had just finished showering. To which Francine jumps up and grinds her bare ass onto the couch as she glares at Hiko. Hiko in return grabs Francine and bends her over on the coffee table.

Hiko says "You fat assed slut I'll show you to rub your sweaty ass on my couch!" In a swift hit Hikos hand meets Francines ass.

To Hiko shock Francine moaned loudly. Hiko asks "You dirty slut are you enjoying this?" All Francine does is bite her lip as Hiko berates her while still spanking her.

Hiko pulls back her hand and spreads Francine ass confirming that Francine not only is very wet but also is asking for more. Wiggling her ass Francine wants Hiko to spank her more and to Hiko shock Francine flips over spreading her legs still asking for more.

Hiko crosses her arms to say, "I am not going to help you get off in my house. And there is no way I'm going to touch you dirty pussy."

Francine starts to finger herself even spreading her pussy asking for Hikos help. Francine whines to say "But I'm so wet and ready. Please help me Hiko." Seeing Francine tease and finger herself for several minutes Hiko says fuck it.

Diving right in she starts to slurp and finger Francines pussy. All to Francines joy as she moans at Hikos skills with her fingers.

As Francine enjoys the fun of getting eaten out by Hiko she stops the other milf to reach into her purse. Cursing Francine runs out the door to Hiko surprise. With her naked body for all watching to see Francine gets into her car and grabs a dildo.

Sprinting right back inside the whole time a guy walking his dog stops to watch her go back and forth. He doesn't stop from his trance until he walks in his dogs shit.

Getting back inside Francine finds Hiko finger her pussy for Hiko to question why she has a dildo with her. Francine answers "When Steph told me to come over her I was in the middle of a nice little sex romp in the kitchen.

"And since I didn't get to finish my second round I forget it was still in me. So I finished myself off in your driveway before I rang your bell."

Francine shoves the dildo right into Hikos pussy stretching the milf. As she realizes the dildo is the same size as Stephs cock. With speed and the right angling Francine makes Hiko really excited.

Hiko in no time at all starts moaning and screams, "Fuck so close YESSS!" Coming hard Hiko exhales with excitement as she takes the dildo out of her pussy and pushes it back into Francines ass.

All the while she fingers and licks a very thankful Francine who says "So good of you to do the same for me Hiko. Yesss ooohh faster!"

Francine shakes as she cums from Hiko really getting into their fun. But Hiko needs a little payback. Raising both of Francines legs she lets the dildo remain in her ass as she angle her hand to Francines pussy.

In one harsh shove Hiko pushes her whole hand into Francines pussy. Francine screams and squirts hard at the feeling of her pussy being stretch so much. And can't help but really let loose as she cums.

With her eyes rolling into the back of her head Francine keeps cumming even as Hiko pulls her hand back out. Left reeling from her orgasm Hiko stands to answer the door.

To no surprise she not caring that she's naked opens the door to find Steph standing there. Smirking the wealthy young man kisses Hiko as she lets him in.

Steph says, "I see you two have been getting along nicely. Mind if I join in a little?" Hiko smiles as Steph drops his pants to sit down. Hiko making sure she gives the dildo in Francines ass a few more shoves before going to the man she has grown onto.

On her hands and knees Hiko starts to suck off Steph who complements her skills. Francine out of her high filled daze sees and goes over for some cock too.

But once more the two bicker and fight over Stephs cock. Hiko says "Stop trying to hog his cock bitch it's my turn." Francine answers, "He's my son in law and baby daddy. I get first taste of his cock before you."

Steph try as he might to calm the two ladies by trying to get them to work together. Gets him so far but the two agree to at lease work together for the evening.

After a few hours of sex Francine is putting on the torn remains of her dress as a cum filled Hiko lies on her side. Once more satisfied and with a big smile Hiko kisses Steph to say, "Be sure to visit soon dear Akiko and me need some family bonding time too."

Steph nods as Francine adds, "Well maybe we should do this more often you know work out the whole family part of us getting along right Hiko?" Hiko agrees as she waves the two off.

With a sexual limp Hiko closes the door behind them as she runs her hand through her messy hair. Placing a hand on her stomach Hiko says "Fuck I need to take the morning after pill. But first a nap I still don't get how she can so long with him... Or it just means Francine is really a freak."

Stephans POV  
Today was event full at best for the most part everything has gone well. I'm managed to find the leak of information in the CIA. As well as frame a few powerful individuals of government with existing scandals they were apart of.

And now I have full access to several classified documents from area 51. Using the documents I further my Roofie orbs potential. As well as figured out a way that the girls can go have their fun without having to put their bodies out for guys they don't know.

Using both cybernetic and the cloning pods I've created avatar bodies for the girls to use. They feel almost everything the copies do. I just made sure that when they precede real danger that not only with Franny cops be notified.

But they won't feel the pain from any harm that is done to the avatars.

Francine and the others love the idea. Now their copies can be know as sluts while they keep a happy and admirable image to the town. Still that won't matter once I take control of the CIA.

Klaus computer worm works its way through encrypted data as I sit close by. Klaus asks "Stephan what did Star want to ask you today?"

I smile to say "She wanted to introduce me to her girlfriend. Her name is Devin she's apart of the roller derby group Hayley introduced them to each other when they went out for ladies night.

"She was also wondering how they should go about asking another one of Devins team members to join them for some fun. I gave them advice and they were very happy. But Devin was a little surprised at how open we are able sex though she isn't complaining.

"She said at least she knows Stars baby will not come from a complete stranger."

Klaus nods as he says "I found it Stephan this is a matter plus gun. Better knows as the Vaporizer gun. It fires cartridgeless bullets are the same speed as rifle. But with multi barrels like this we could repurpose it to fire other kinds of things."

I smile to say "Such as specialized hormonal substances that will make Langley Fall the horniest. And sex friendly place in the world. And I'll be spearheading it all without any problem or protest."  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dude I'm not surprised about this sequel really isn't a big surprise for me seeing how you all liked the first story. But still I can't wait to get right into the grove again. Also dudes like I've told you or probably a few of you know is that I take commissions work over at my Archiveofourown account. I still have the same name so don't worry. And a commission is simple you pay me and depending on the story. And how flexible your budget is I'll make a story for you dudes. You can talk to me more in PM's or on Archiveofourown seeing as most of my commission work will be there. But still dudes as you all asked this sequel will also be followed by the first chapter of my Futurama story. And I hope some of you like the way I went with that story too. Lastly dudes I'll be posting my holiday surprise to all of you in the coming week so be ready.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Falls Francine's POV  
It's hard to believe it has been so long since it all started. But I'm happy a mother with a big family and oh so much love to still give. Smiling I hear Ms. Merry begin as the crowd finishes cheering.

Ms. Merry says "Hello everyone and welcome to another episode of Langleys sexiest talk show. Welcome to the Love Seat everyone!" With the crowd cheering some more Ms. Merry smiles as she continues.

Ms. Merry says, "Today we have a guest that needs no intro. She's Langleys mother, she is Langleys hottest milf. Please ladies lift your skirts and guys drop your pants cause Sassy Franny is here with us everyone."

As the crowd whoops and cheers I walk out all smiles. I can't believe it's been such a nice loving twelve years.

Since Steph came into our lives, since he married Hayley, Akiko, and Gwen. Yea Gwen wanted to tie the knot and she made a bet and won.

Sitting down I smile as Merry and I exchange kisses the crowd loving it. Splitting our kiss Merry hums to say "Oh she's wearing cherry today everyone."

Hearing the cheers I smile as Merry calms everyone down for her to begin. Merry says "Well Franny ever since your son in law Stephan became governor things in Langley haven't been the same.

"I mean Langley is officially the sex capital of the world. And crime is next to none existent. And models of all sexes and groups are free to walk and strut as they please.

"So Franny please tell us we know your pass time but we want to know you deeper. Beyond the woman who is the best lay in all of Langley. What makes you continue being so damn hot?"

I smile to push back my hair a little showing the darker piece of blonde hairstreak in my hair. While lifting my leg to show I'm not wearing a thong.

I answer, "Well it's mainly cause of my family. I constantly say how much I love them. And well it's also cause of that big slab of meat my sweet son in law Steph has hanging between his legs."

The women as well as few other guys start to giggle as Merry says "Oh we know. All of Langley tunes in when you two have an online sex frenzy. I must say seeing you ease him out of those suites is like watching someone drink fine wine oh so sexually."

I lick my lips remembering three nights ago. Steph had came home in a huff after a pro-life senator supported by a rival governor tried to accuse him of being a baby killer supporter.

Steph loves kids fuck I have one of them. Our sweet little angel Cheetah, she got my gold blonde hair with spots of Stephs hair. Which is why he asked to call her Cheetah.

But I turned on the camera without him knowing and went to making my loving young stud relax. I sucked him off as tight lipped as I could.

Which I followed by jumping onto his cock and flexing my asshole to clamp extra hard onto his cock. Steph came hard to then flip me onto my hands and fucking me towards the camera.

Tying my hands with his tie Steph then flipped me over to fill my pussy with a nice big gooey load.

Merry asks, "So Franny aside from being to desirable how do you get your side kicks. I heard VIPs to your site can't talk about the rewards. But pleas why?"

I say, "Well it's cause my Steph wants us to have some privacy. Like you know me and a good many others in the professional use Body Doubles."

Merry says "Oh yes the famous invention Steph created when he became the director of the CIA. His break through not only helped save lives. It also lets people changed their bodies for a short time."

I nod to say, "As you know Steph is very protective of me and the girls. And well he asks us if we ever feel really naughty to use the Doubles. And I use my Double whenever I feel naughty and want a fling.

"But VIPs well they get a different experience. And sorry Merry it's still a trade secret."

The crowd groans and Merry shrugs saying she tried to the audience. If only they knew just last week I was fucking three VIPs to my site on the poolside to the mansion.

Of course Klaus hand them sign papers to keep their mouths shut. And they got some good honest sex out of it. Fuck while I was riding the tubby guy the nerdier looking guy got to blow his load into my ass.

But the guy with the orange hat was very happy thanking me for giving him extra time because it was his birthday. I can't disappoint such a kind guy on their birthday.

Merry asks, "SO aside from the VIPs I heard that at a time you and your sister Gwen didn't like each other. Care to share more."

I nod to say "While Gwen and I grew we always had a edge over the other. But soon Gwen bloom into a strutting figure that I wish I had. But I didn't know that Gwen envied my figure too.

"Growing up in an Asian community had its benefits when you're not Asian. But still I loved the attention and Gwen well she hated it. Though at the end of the day we were still sisters."

I remember back when Gwen and I had our first drinks. Gwens boyfriend was a big perv and he loved looking at my ass.

Gwen was backed out drunk but I still remember a good bit of what happened at that party. Gwen hardly noticed the smell of the room her boyfriend pushed us into.

The stink of someone fucking constantly in the dimly lighted room. And worse the window looked like no light could even get past it. The mattress was stained with small puddles of cum and a few lose X pills were tucked against the bare mattress rims.

But that didn't matter to my drunk nympho sisters. She wanted some cock and well she wanted some bad. I saw her perv boyfriend going for a camera and I knew it would destroy Gwen if he sold it as a porno.

So I whispered to a few of the guys if the beat him up and trashed the camera I'd let them double or triple plow me. The guys agreed the bastard got tossed out after he got his ass kicked.

For hours the only think I became aware off was the booze and the drugs. Gwen in the corner taking cock from behind. While I was getting split roasted on the bed.

The just keep us high and drunk for a long as they could while also pretty much feeding us cocks. Endlessly hard cocks that Gwen loved.

I had to make them back off of her cause of how strung out she go. I almost cried when she looked like she was going to OD. It was a good thing that one of the guys had a drug that flushed some of the crap out of her.

Even though it caused Gwen to puck and piss herself. But that let her calm down and sleep off the night. And they went back to fucking me through the rest of the party.

Gwen woke up satisfied but pissed that she was whored out because of her ex. She still doesn't remember what I did for her. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Cause this secret is my way of showing her I love her no matter what.

Merry asks "So Franny a few people want to know really how does it work with you and Stephan in the morning. I mean his wife has him in bed away from the other girls. How do you find time to steal him away."

I smile to say "Well I don't want to tell that secret either. Just that Steph knows just when we can fuck without anyone else trying to take a quickie from him."

And god is it true Steph figured out just what time was right for us to fuck with little interruption. And that's in the morning while the maids are making breakfast.

Seeing him sitting at the head of the bed with his pants off the first time all those years ago. And then for him to bend me over spank me just how I like it.

Hard, swift, and right where my ass covers my pussy an asshole. Getting me wet and ready till finally he rams his cock into me for nearly an hour. Oh it's still hard to bite the napkin to stop my screams.

But it’s worth it I need a little mommy time for my pussy. And feeling his cock twitch just for me is the best second only to feeling him pump two loads into my pussy.

Again the audience groans for Merry to ask, "Then Franny how much did you enjoy showing off the sexual advice to all those luck kids last week?"

I bite my lip to say, "Kids are so cute with their little erections and dripping pussies. But they also love the hands on method of teaching them how a grown up works. And I'm sure they'll love looking up more of my teaching methods online too."

Winking at the camera the audience laughs and cheers hoping I'd teach their kids soon too.

Merry nods to ask "So Franny a few of well former enemies of Steph have told me through the grape vine about your other nickname. The one that those who are caught by you have given you seeing as you're the head of the CIA information department."

I shrug to say, "Well I don't like to brag but a few people need to be reminded that they should fear gods servants. And well I the sexiest and scariest one of them all. Those who see me when I'm like that scary information collector go off to tell their friends not to fuck with the Mother of pain."

I like my lips with a sinister glean that makes Merry visibly shiver a little. My true work for the CIA now that Klaus is in charge is interrogation and torture. My preferred method is sexual torture to the more meak and tastier looking we catch.

My outfit looks like a normal nuns outfit from the back but in the front you can see how I really look. My tits on full display with small cross piercings to my nipples. And a tight leather stomach piece that also pushes up my tits a little.

Then a nice leather thong with my bush. Showing how I worked so hard to cut it to look like a cross. And lastly hanging against my hip is the studded padded.

With the studs forming a cross of course. I also always have a wet and ready butt plug in my ass to help motivate those I spank. Just the other day I had a red headed milf bent over and moaning.

She was framed for a crime some other skank did. I thought she was lying until her dog husband came into the room. I kissed her ass as an apology for a long few minutes. Even invited her for some revenge sex if she wanted. Steph went on to help the husband with his problems.

He always loves helping families and showing how much he hates horrible families members. Or people who just live to fuck up others marriages or makes lives for kids hard.

Merry nods to ask, "So how are things with you and your daughters? Hayley is twenty-nine, Star is twenty-five, and little Cheetah is nine.

"I can imagine with all the female friends Stephan has at home that spending time you just your daughters is best."

I nod to say, "Well Cheetah isn't a shy girl she's just more well Goth. She's likes the dark horrors and life. and Steph is there for her to tell her all the dark things she likes to know. Being more of a light person I do like it when we get to shop together.

"Star is like a little me more often she's shy but very bubbly. And I can help but pinch her little cheeks. And Hayley well she takes after Gwen and is one of the other nymphos in the family."

As the crowd hoots I recall one of the normal days at the office. Hayley had came over for lunch and well we decided to fuck with Stans disembodied head.

Hayley smirk and gave him a glare that said 'yea I get to fuck her now too.' And that she did my little girl really knows how to eat some pussy. Oh how I loved sitting on her face as she ate me out.

And feeling her pinch and squeeze my ass while I played with my clit. Oh so worth missing my two other torture sessions that day for some mother daughter time.

I even got some time with Star. God it was sexy I had just finished nursing Cheetah when I bumped into Star. She was naked pouting that her dildo died.

Seeing me her eyes locked on my tits. Seeing this I couldn't help but tease her a little. I said "Sweetie why do you always stare at my titties? You have your own too."

Star sighs to say "I can't help it mom your boobs just look so wonderful." I giggle to say, "You don't have to worry sweetie yours will get bigger too."

Star asked if she could play with my tits and I gave her a nod. As she played with my tits a little I picked her up and start to play with hers. Even sucking on her nipple for a little before I carried her into her room.

Once her ass touched the bed I started to eat my little girls tasty pussy. Star moaned to say "I love it when we play mommy. Oooh wait mom lets try something else."

Right away Star and me started to scissor each other and boy was is fun. She got her legs in just the right spot for us to both do the splits and really grind each others clown holes.

Hearing my little girl scream and moan yes for nearly two hours was great. But the poor thing doesn't have the same stamina as Hayley or me.

So after squirting two times she went off to a peaceful sleep. Tucking her naked ass to sleep I made sure to put her favor daddy size dildo right up her ass to keep her wet till morning.

Hearing her moan daddy as she cuddles her pillow made me giggle as I went to talk to Klaus. Star really does love anal and soon after picked up my habit of getting spanked.

Merry asks "So Franny any problems between you and any women outside of the normal girls a home?"

I think for a moment to say, "Well when I was still early in my pregnancy there was a small bump. And old frienemy of mine wanted a little pay back and Steph convinced me it was a trust building thing.

"Looking back out arguments were silly but we had fun building each others trust. As well as having some good sex to make up too."

The crowd Ooos as I giggle into my hand remember just one month after me and Hiko fucked Steph arranged for us to meet again. And well his trust exercise was for us to finger each other until we came.

Naturally I went first and make Hiko cum but I played a little dirty. And pushed my thumb into her ass to make her cum in a flash.

As soon as it was her turn got me wet fast with how furiously she was fingering me. But my eyes nearly rolled into my head seeing her hand go to the wrist as she fisted me. God I cam so hard that my juices were already pool under my ass and off the edge of the couch.

But I told Hiko to fuck me hard as sorry for all the mean things I did to her. She gave me a kiss and fucked me nice and soft for an hour. God she was kind of romantic until she made a fist and pulled her hand out of my pussy in one go.

Merry asks, "So Franny how did it feel to be pregnant with Cheetah? I mean she is your son in laws kid. And she is the half sister to your nephew Benton. Does it get weird for them?"

I smile to say "When I was tanning on the side of the pool one evening. I sat up and looked down at my pregnant belly and said nope this is the best time of my life. And the kids will know that we all love them.

"And to be honest Benton doesn't see Cheetah as his sort of aunt. He actually thinks it's funny when we he says he's older then her. When she's older by three months. But seeing her try to hex him is too cute."

As the crowd laughs I blow kisses to the camera telling Benton and Cheetah to not fight cause I know they are.

Merry nods to say "I'm also sure during your pregnancies that that Stephan wasn't keen on just fucking the other ladies right?"

I smile to say, "You better believe it. Steph didn't get his stamina from just fucking random girls. He got it from fucking Hayley and Gwen mostly. Those two are some crazy nymphos when the get going.

"So when Steph wanted to fuck us while pregnant none of use objected. Heck Gwen made him pass out from how tightly she clamped down onto his dick one night.

"And let me till you she's been chasing that high ever since."

The crowd hoots and claps as I smile at remembering how that sweaty and sticky night went. Steph wanted a nice soft cuddle sex but Gwen and Hayley that wanted the real rough stuff.

Poor Steph had a satisfied limp for two days after.

Merry asks "Franny with all the women in Stephs life one of the women he's married asked to remain unknown. I have to ask why and does she have a kid too?"

I sigh to say, "Well Steph is married to three women and yes one of them doesn't want to be know. But believe me she's not the only baby momma that has his kids out there."

I still remember the shock I felt when Akiko came by after getting her ultra sound with Steph. Hayley wasn't too shocked after all she wanted Steph to have more kids.

The real shock was Akiko telling us that she and her mom don't want others knowing Steph will marry her too. As well as knowing whom her babies father is.

So Akiko and her mom moved out of state but often Steph goes to see them. He says the kids are growing up happy but wish he would stay more then just a month each visit.

Merry asks "But Franny before we go I have to ask as the woman who has set the world record for fucking the most men in one night. Please tell us live what the official record is before we play the video."

I smile to say, "Well the official record is ten thousand. So why don't we take a watch and see all the sexiness I went through."

I smile as the video begins I'm wearing a white evening gown with a pink skirt around my waist. And well I walk into the center of the dance floor with naked dudes surround me. Ranging from teens to grown men I lick my lips as myself on the video says "Lets party hard boys."

As the video plays more you see one guy slapping my ass telling me to spread my legs more so they all can see my pussy better.

After a few slaps the guy plunges his cock into my pussy and I moan as he thrusts into me. With my hands on my ass I just keep moaning in bliss. One guy says, "So many people are watching you get fucked. I bet it turns you on even more?"

Soon after another guy starts fucking me while I'm spread out on my back. With him holding up my legs a teen starts to fuck my tits.

I just moan as another guy roughly takes me in the video as he fucks me on my knees. With my ass as high as it can go. I just moan for more cause it's really sexy to fuck so many guys at once.

As the officials take pictures I smile as a teen jerks off in my face. I lightly lick his tip to help him get off faster.

Before long two guys start fucking my ass and pussy with little care. Saying they're punishing me for being such a slutty mother. I just moan for more and well they fuck me harder.

As the flip me around the guy fucking my pussy pulls out and lets the guy fucking my ass hold me. With my legs spread out I cum hard shooting some pussy juice out from my cunt.

But the guy doesn't let up he keeps fucking me as some teens start to cum on my body. They even press vibrating rod against my pussy and tits to make me cum again.

Position change and yet again my pussy and ass get filled with cum. The video shows me cumming again but this time some one cums on one of my tits.

The video goes on for nearly four hours showing my stomach expand a bit with cum. Cum dripping from all over my body. And everyone making sure they get a turn fucking me.

I just lick my lips at the video. Cause I remember Stans head was watching from a set on the top balcony of the club we rented.

Stephan's POV  
I still remember that day when Akiko asked me too meet her for her ultra sound I kept smiling the whole day. Seeing Akiko wearing a front tied short shirt and a short skirt well I was excited.

But I contained myself I kissed her lips the moment the screen showed the two kids growing inside her.

Akiko said, "I can't live with the others Steph and mom agrees. She knows how you've been pushing the new bills since you became a second chair for the senator.

"But please listen before you get mad."

I wasn't mad she explained she wanted privacy while I wanted public praise. It's her right to want it and well she earned it for being loyal to me after all the craziness I kind of put her through in making her mines.

But when we got back to her house and she asked me to wait in her room. My jaw dropped with lust seeing Hiko standing next to Akiko naked in the doorway.

Her tits leaking with milk like Akiko. And her very pronounce belly just as pregnant as Akiko. Hiko said "Steph we have some more good news for you."

I stripped out of my clothes and fucked them for hours. We didn't rush we just enjoyed the pleasure. And boy was it great. Feeling the babies kick with every thrust.

When it was done Hiko told me she was having triplets.

Now cheetah and Benton have other siblings. But we only meet up as a family when we visit them in California. Akiko is a tennis instructor and Hiko is a real estate CEO.

Akikos boys are Leo and Fong. Hiko named her three little kittens Chi, Karma, and Sol. I love them and they love when I visit. The kids all wish we could be a big family.

But Akiko and Hiko want our families to be separate.

Mainly case how often Francine whores her Double self out. And how ok I am with public sex and deviancy. But I remind the kids that love travels no matter how far we are.

Looking at the picture on my phone then back at the screen of Francine playing with a dildo in her pussy. As a guy fucks her mouth hard I often wonder if she'll stop for too long after this.

Francine told me the record would be the last time she let other men touch her real body. And permanently use her Double for when she wants to fuck random guys or even VIP members of her site.

Still I wonder what I should buy Hiko so we can fuck on the beach like she promised. Oh so many sexy choices but so little time to second guess myself.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Surprise dudes like I said today I'm posting the newest story as voted in the poll I set up months ago. Also today marks the end of my American Dad story. So big thanks to everyone especially Lexboss for all the love to that story. Today I'm updating these select stories based on reviews and the amount of traffic each story gets. I really wish a few of you would leave a review instead of just simply reading the story. Even if you type a sentence it lets me know how you dudes feel about the stories. But still dudes thanks and hope you like this holiday treat. But also you won't see me until February. I heading back to my home village for some rest and time off. But any commissions offers I get will be update on my Archiveofourown account so don't worry about that.

I wonder who's going to have more fun? The hole or the pole I'll let you decide.

Langley Falls Hayley's POV  
I smile as I hold a napkin to Bentons face. Some dick tried to touch Cheetahs chest and Benton wasn't having it.

Cheetah said she was going to punch him herself but Benton noticed first and landed the hit. And a fight between the two boys broke out. Benton seeing as Karma thought him a few throws kicked the boys ass.

The parents are trying to label Benton as a violent problem child. And putting a spin on the fact that Stephs his father. But Steph dug into the schools camera and showed how the kid touched Cheetah and wouldn't back off.

So like the loving brother he is Benton fought for his sister integrity.

Benton having a bruised cheek looks at me to say "Sorry I fought mom." I smirk to say, "Don't be sorry Ben I'm happy you fought for your sister. Just next time let her tell you if she needs help.

"Cheetahs a lot fast then you even though you've got a mean left hook."

As we laugh Cheetah comes in with mom and damn is my mom still hot. Can't believe she still looks the same age as she did all those years ago. Besides her ass and tits getting bigger that is. 

Cheetah acting as if she doesn't care while giving Benton some ice scream. But she obviously cares. Just like Steph all his kids care about family and loves showing it too. I'm glad the kids know all their siblings and that a few more are on the way.

I wonder if I can convince Steph to give me and Star another pair of kids. Maybe aunt Gwen and mom could help motivate him into another sex marathon.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop a review and some other fun stuff dudes. I hoped you enjoyed the story and well I'll see you all in my next story that I come up with. Cause like always we all need to be just a little sexier.


End file.
